And They All Fall Down
by coomelove
Summary: Hermione Grangers life has been turned upside down.She isn't who she thought she was. What now?  Drama, Adventure and a little romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Not mine making no money I just wanna write one of these storys I have been enjoying reading for so long.**

**I changed a few thing's up Dumbledore not dead clearly a few other changes as well I havent decided what to do about a pairing yet but I am not a fan of Hermione/Ron so don't expect that one.**

**XXXX**

So here I sit on a warm summer day. Light shining through the window of my simple room with it's white wall's and blue carpet with my matching blue comforter my small but well loved desk in the corner by the window and book shelves filled with all my favorite books, my sheer white curtain's

blowing in the soft summer breeze It was nice. A little plain for some maybe, but I loved it . I can hear the neighbor's mower in the distance I had just returned home from my stay at the burrow. In the past I had loved staying at the burrow but after everything that happened in the last two years

it wasn't the same I hated being smothered and treated like a stupid child but .After Umbridge and nearly dying in the department of mystery's, an insane summer of collecting and destroying horcruxes for Dumbledore. Though we did manage to finally get all but the snake Nagini just to toot my

own horn just a bit. Running from death eaters, going hungry, being tortured after a mistake that had gotten me cornered. Harry came to my rescue before thing's could get to out of hand but it was still one of the most horrific experiences of my life. I still panic when I feel cornered and I still

have nightmare's three and sometimes four time's a week about it . Ronald abandoning Harry and I in favor of his stomach and other precious comforts . Then going back to school for our sixth year like none of this had ever happened. Lying to my parents had become so common I could do it with

ease now. Not that was something I was proud of .Being watched by the ministry as though. ' We ' were the criminal's was insulting. The lack of sleep, stress of classes and home work . Every question began to feel like an accusation I felt like I was going to crack under all the presure some

times. It was all so much to handle and I was tired .

**XXXX**

I thought it would be better if I stayed with the Weasleys. You know take a break relax for a bit and recover with people who knew and understood what we had been through. They are after all order member's I could stay close incase I was needed. It was also reasoned that it would be safer

and less work for the Order to house her with everyone else. It had been hard but she and Harry had forgiven Ron for his betrayal. He had been very sorry for abandoning us and we had been friends for to long to throw away our friendship. Harry and I had worked on letting it go all through

sixth year. Harry having a bit more luck than I was, but it was getting better. We had hoped that the summer would close the last of the rift between us. Though I had failed to recall the force that was Molly Weasley on a mission. She had decided that they had lost far to much of there childhoods

already and she was going to see to it that they enjoyed what was left ' **Or Else** !' The woman was watching them like a hawk keeping them busy and not letting them be alone together for to long. Though to be perfectly honest I'm not sure I know what it was she was so determined to stop.

We didn't have any orders or plans. Well , not any immediate plans anyway , though I suppose she didn't know that. Even if we did tell her multiple time's a day **everyday**.

**xxxx**

She also seemed to think she was going to walk up on Harry and Ginny, Ron and I, _in flagrante delicto, _at any moment. Which is completely absurd I can assure you ! Harry and Ginny had decided to take it slow given the uncertain nature of their futures and the fact that neither of them seemed

able to call it quits like Harry had at first attempted . That had ended only a few months after we had returned to school. As for Ron and I well, I just don't know, I love Ron, I do ! I just can't seem to find that excitement, I used to feel for him anymore. All I seem to be able to see is the boy

who ran out on us when we needed him. Maybe I'm being silly. Maybe it's just stress and lack of sleep and all the pressure. I don't want to hurt Ron and I don't want to make a mistake that I will only end up regretting later . **Exactly,** no rush I'll wait and see!

Just then my mum tapped on my door and poked her head in my room." Sweetie Could you come down stairs dad and I would like a word if you don't mind. " " Sure mum I'll be down in a tick. " With that the door shut behind her .

**XXXX**

That was weird ! A word about what ? Did she know something ? No they couldn't. I had been very careful about what I had told them. Mum and dad had been acting odd ever since she had arrived home. They seemed tense. She kept noticing them giving each other little glances. I'm not stupid

or blind I know my parents. Something is going on, ... Hmm... Well I suppose I should head down and find out what it is. after all there's is no point in guessing. When I could be knowing.

As I bounded down the stairs not attempting to mask my arrival at all I saw my parent's speaking very quietly and what appeared to be very quickly to each other . Mum was wringing her hands and dad was rocking back and forth on his feet . They stopped when I walked in the room.

" Well come in ,have a seat. " Mum said. She had a nervous smile on her face this didn't bode well.

" Um what did you want to tell me ? " I asked. Their anxiety was beginning to rub off on me my mouth felt dry and I was starting to feel a little tingly .

" Hermione your mother and I have some important matter's to discuss with you. " My father said . I remained quiet and just nodded my head that he should continue. He took a deep breath and began.

" Your mother and I are getting a divorce. We have sold the house and have till the end of the month to be out and we also sold the practice. What remains to be decided is what to do with you."

**XXXX**

I was stunned I felt like someone had dropped a brick in my stomach . I had not seen this coming . " Why ? " Was all I could seem to manage. " Well !" my father began and then he turned to my mother and she took over saying that...This had been coming for a long time and that it was no one

persons fault . It simply hadn't been working for a long time and that it had just become more clear when I had left to go to Hogwarts and I was no longer there to be a buffer between them... Breathing was a little difficult and my eyes where tearing up making it hard to see and I was hearing

that this was all my fault . If I had been here instead of at school and running all over the country side with my friends. My parents wouldn't be getting a divorce. The pain in my chest was getting bigger by the second and all I wanted to do was to fix it. To undo what I had done wrong. Mum was

rubbing my shoulders shushing me, telling me it was going to be alright and not to be upset but how was I supposed Do that? My family was breaking and it was all my fault. What was going to happen now ? That was all I could think and so that's what I asked. That's when dad took over again

saying . " Well that's not all we wanted to discuss with you. " " Huh ? Wait what ? " I said.

You see sweetheart." This is a bit difficult to explain." He faltered again my vision was blurred but I'm sure I saw mum glare at dad . A few whispered angry words where exchanged I missed what they said, my head felt fuzzy and I couldn't seem to get the tears under control no matter how

hard I tried. Deep breaths, my heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. **It was** breaking into a million pieces ! I would gladly take a few rounds of Crucio in exchange for this any day. " Sweetie !" mum said." Please listen to mummy alright ? " " I know you're upset and you have every

right to be, but there is more."" What ? What more could there be ?" I asked, mum looked at me with sadness in her big brown eyes . Those eyes that where just like mine.

" Punkin We aren't your real parents . " I just stared at her. Nothing she just said made any sense. Yes they where all words but they didn't make sense, not together like that . " What ?" I stammered !" What do you mean ?" " Your not our child sweetie, " She said again . I don't understand I wailed .Now mum was crying to.

**xxxx**

That's when dad took over again while mum hugged me." Sweetie your mother and I wanted children. We wanted them very badly and we tried for a long time but. " and he faltered. Mum pulled back and once again took over . " We decided to adopt honey ." " So I'm adopted ?" " Well, Uh... Not

exactly you see. The waiting list for a baby was very long, and they said that the best way to move up the list would be to become foster parents, and so. We decided to do that ! We filled out all the papers and we waited for a call. Then one day we got a call, the woman said that our paper

work had been approved and we where being referred to another office. We said alright ! We where so exited ,we where going to have a child in our house at last. I took the information and we went right away but when we arrived the place seemed odd and our first thought was this seems

below board ,but we wanted to be parents so badly honey. We went in anyway.

The building seemed to be vacant and run down it was damp and the paint was peeling our first thought was. ( Are we going to be murdered ? ) But then a man walk out. he was tall and nice looking if ,' oddly dressed ' in a sort of old fashioned way, Though I would forgive him anything if he was

going to grant my fondest wish . He was neat and clean and was smiling at us. He then explained that he was with a branch of the government called M.O.M but before we could ask him what that meant he went on.

Telling us that it was his job to find suitable homes for children displaced by war. Looking back I suppose we should have ask him what war ? But to be honest we just stood there nodding our head's.( It was strange !) Of coarse we didn't know anything about wizards back then.

( I sniffed my eyes clear enuff now to see properly I listened to my mum tell her story.) The man told us that he needed a safe, loving, home for a baby girl just two months old . He said she had a name but we could change it. I remember being shocked by that, and that's when a woman walked

in from the back. She looked at your father and I for a moment, she seemed odd as well .Then she walked into the back again and when she returned she had you tucked into a car seat . You where the most precious little thing we had ever seen. The strange woman commented ." She even

looks like you! " I saw the man turn around and glare at the woman. I found that to be very unprofessional, and it bothered me a bit . I had no idea why the man was being so rude. It was perfectly true ,you did look just like us you could very well have been our very own.

Well we finished up the paperwork though, I admit it did seemed very fast, and we weren't expecting to get to pick the child's name. So we where a bit unprepared but it only took a few moment's of looking at your little face to know the answer .' Hermione ! ' For your fathers grandmother and

' Jane! ' for my mother . You where ours from that day on. The funny thing was no one ever came by to check up on us like we where told they would. After a while we got a little concerned. Why no one had contacted us ,and we went back to the building where we had picked you up to see

what was going on, but when we go there it was all boarded up and we look in the phone book. But we couldn't find any office called M.O.M . So we called the office where we had gone to fill out the paper work to begin with and they said they had no record of us in their system.' Well we didn't

know what to think !' So we went over everthing the man we delt with.( A Mr. KnowWell ) Had said to us the day that we picked you up. He had been quite insistent that everything give the appearance that you where our true child. He told us. This was because of the war . But again we just

looked at him and nodded our heads and didn't ask any questions. I honestly don't know what had come over us to behave in such a way ! Not asking any questions like that! Though, to be honest we didn't really care to know the truth . We where getting our baby ! A beautiful healthy girl we

couldn't have been happier . I know that sounds terribly selfish hearing it now, but I just couldn't help it. " I'm sorry sweetie. " " Do you know where I came from ?" I asked." Do you know who I was before ? Are my other parent's still alive ?" I added in a rush. " Uh, Well I'm not sure to tell you the

truth. We where given a lot of papers but we put them away and we haven't even looked at them ." That's when my father who had remained quiet up until this point spoke." I thought that might come up and I took the liberty of finding the paper's. Here you go . This is your original birth

certificate." He said.

**Abigale Lucy Loyce. Blood Status Pure**_** Living**_

**Father Thomas Alexander Loyce. Blood Status Pure **_**Living**_

**_Mother Veda Althea Blake Loyce. Blood Status Pure Living_**

**XXXX**

I was stunned. What could I say ... They could have told me I was really a boy at this point and I don't think that I could have been any more shocked." Abigail ! Abi ? " I tested. It just sounded wrong to my ears. I didn't know what to think. This wasn't me this was a mistake it had to be, but my

mum and dad's faces said other wise .Just then my dad piped up ," I found a letter for you in here as well. There was a note attached to it " he said ." It reads, we are to give this letter to you on your seventeenth birthday. " " But, given the circumstances I think you can go ahead and open it

now ." " Alright !" I said. Noting the ministry seal as he handed it to me. I took it a bit shakily. My fingers trembled and I felt numb or I would have noted the faint buzzing of magic coming from inside. I opened it in what felt like movie slow motion as my mum and dad looked on waiting to hear what the letter said.

Now I did feel the magic sizzling through my fingers and up my arms but it was to late. I couldn't let go! I was beginning to panic. The sizzling burning feeling was just this side of painful and it was spreading. I let out a strangled panicked cry as my whole body stiffened and my dad sprang into

action pulling the piece of parchment out of my hands. I heard my mother gasp and I heard my dad yelling my name but I was, ' Fizzing ?, I'm not really sure, but that sounds right, and slowly ,slowly it stopped the funny feeling was receding and I was starting to feel normal again my breathing

was evening out and my body relaxed . One of the first things I noticed was that my shoes had fallen off . What a stupid thing to notice I thought to myself . You have just been assaulted by unknown magic! You could have been killed ! And the first thing, **I **notice is that, I seem to have lost

my shoe's. Brilliant Hermione ! Just fantastic ! What would professor Snape have to say ? " Idiot child ! Rushing in without a thought to yourself. Or anyone else ! " " Selfish stupid Gryffindor ! " Hmm Snape in my head is right. What was I thinking ? Just because it had a ministry seal. That

means nothing. It could have been fake. Or it could have been someone evil inside the ministry. How was I to know ? Note to self ! , **constant vigilance ! **Madeye would be less than impressed with me right now.

**XXXX**

I was starting to feel a bit better now mum was pressing a glass of water to my lips and I could see the fear in my parents eyes. After downing the entire glass of water my mum ask me how I was feeling and I told her ." Better !" " Can you stand she ask ? . Should we contact someone ? The

headmaster ?" " No mum I'm fine ! " " **NO " ! **Sweetie ! Not fine ! " Panic evident in her voice as it became high and shrill at the end. She said. " Something has happened to you ! " "What ? " I ask confused . " You look different ! " She said. With that I jumped off the sofa and made to run to a

mirror but my plan was cut short when I tripped over my pant legs and unceremoniously tea kettled over in the middle of the floor. Picking myself up I noticed my clothes hung on me like I had been playing dress up in dad's closet.

Oh dear, I was getting more and more frightened by the minute what was wrong with me ? Did I shrink ? I must have . Or my clothes got bigger which I thought was unlikely. What was going on ? When I got to the mirror in the entrance hall I gasp in horror at what I saw looking back at me .I

looked like an elvin bimbo ! I had pale blonde hair. ( Not white blonde like Malfoy, ) but corn silk blonde, long and strait with big blue eyes, set in a heart shaped, pixie face. Gone was my five foot eight with nice curves. Now I was short .Humiliatingly short !Stumpy even ! Everyone was going to

laugh at me. No one was going to take me seriously looking like santa's little helper ! I'm a joke ! Only away from the safety of the Weasleys and Order for a few hours and. " Look at me ! " A small scream escaped me. My eye's tearing up. Why is this happening to me ? This has got to be one of

the most awful days of my entire life and that's saying something.

The tears where flowing and the image of the ' NOT ME ! ' Was blurring . I could hear my dad .He was panicking now ." I'm contacting your school ! They will know what to do ! " " No ! " I screamed " no, no ,no Please dad wait. " I said. I had to hold my pants up else they would fall off ." Let's

read the letter maybe there's an explanation in there." " **In the letter that tried to kill you ? " **He said incredulously ." Yes dad !" I said calmly." It already did it's job now it's just a letter ! " Is said more confidently than I felt." Let's read it and see if we can figure this thing out. Maybe I can find a

way to undo it. " He didn't seem convinced, but went along with it anyway .His patiance for the magical world was wearing thin that much I could see.

I had to pull up the sleeves of my pale blue long sleeve tee a disturbing amount also noting that I was showing far to much cleavage. In front of my dad, no less. Not that I had as much as I'd had before and I quickly re adjusted pulling my pant's up again while I was at it. " Will this humiliation

never end " ? and It would also seem i'm , Still channeling the potion master as well. I hope I'm not going to continue to shrink. I thought but decided I had better keep that thought to myself if I had any hope of fixing this before anyone found out. I had to keep my parent's as calm as

possible. That's when the thought popped into my head . The reasonable restriction of underage wizardry ! A brief moment of relief flooded me and I was so glad that I had sat my O.W.L's and was aloud to Apperate and use magic now. You can do this Hermione ! I told myself and promptly sat

down and began pouring over every scrap of parchment in the pile. Once I had found the letter that had done this hideous evil to me I read it out loud.

**XXXX**

Dear Miss Loyce

If you are reading this letter that mean's the glamour charm placed upon you at two months of age has done it's job and run it's coarse you now stand before the world with your true name and in your true form. Your parents Thomas Alexander Loyce and Veda Althea Loyce where arrested under suspicion of being Deatheaters On November 24. 1978 you where placed in foster care later that same day . It is the hope of the ministry that by leaving you in the care of a loving muggle family you would be spared from a life of service to He Who Must Not Be Named .You should know that your birth parents where deemed unfit to raise a child. By the ministry due to their dark sympathy's and affiliations and we strongly urge you not to waste the precious opportunity the ministry has generously gifted you by reconnecting with the darker elements in our society .

Your truly

Auror Philip NewWell

and

Child Welfare Case worker Audra Weed

I felt sick, my parent's are death eater's ! I couldn't breath as though an enormous rock was sitting on my chest . Do they kick puppies to ? I thought to my self . They're still alive and I was taken from them by force. They could still want me back . I felt the bile rising in the back of my throat. They

could be looking for me. What if they can find me now that the glamour has been removed ? What if they come here ? What if they try to use me to hurt Harry? This is bad this is very bad ! I'm putting everone I care about in danger. What am I going to do ? Think, Think !" Nothing ! " I'm so tired I

couldn't think of a single good idea that's when I realized looking at the clock on the wall in the corner. It was midnight, hours had passed with out my notice.

I have had a horrible day and I can't take anymore. I tell my mum and dad I'm going to go to bed and we can look at this with fresh eyes tomorrow. They didn't seem happy with this but they agreed and I took all the paper work up to my room and began getting ready for bed and shrinking my

nightgown to fit my **to** small frame. I didn't even look in the mirror perhaps some people would want to see the. Freak show that was, the new them but not me ! I hate that stupid girl , I hate her stupid face, I hate everything about her ! I want MY face back. What will everyone say ? Will they

hate me ? Will they think I'm hideous or stupid looking ? I mean, I was never beautiful before but I was me. Now what am I ? I don't even know . Will Ron still like me ? I couldn't think about it anymore and I was going to start crying again I can't remember the last time I cried so much. I'm scared !

So much for all the Griffindor bravery ! I wiped my eyes **again **and crawled into bed immediately falling into a deep exhausted sleep.

**What was that ? **I sat bolt upright in bed and listened for the noise what woke me up. I could hear my parent's downstairs . They where yelling ! I listened for the sound of other voices as I turned to grab my wand off the nightstand noting the time as I did. The clock said 5:30 am What is going

on ? I can't hear any other voices. So I carefully crack my door and slip into the hall sticking to the wall I worked my way down their voices getting louder as I decend the stairs. Mum and dad where fighting and by the sound of it the argument was about me. I could see them now realizing it's only

my parents I walk in to the living room.

**" Mum Dad ! **What's going on ?" I shouted over the top of them. Why are you yelling ? That's when ' **IT ! ' **happened . My daddy turned to look at me with so much anger in his face he actually frightened me. I felt myself shrinking back as he yelled at' **Me !** ' " Stay out of this! Your not even our

daughter " ! If I had thought my heart had broken before it was nothing compared to this. My mouth fell open. I felt all the color drain out of my face as I felt wave of shock, after wave of shock hitting me. I stumbled back a pathetic cry of pain escaped me before I turned and ran. I ran back to my

room as fast as I could. I shut my door and locked it. I could hear my dad running up the stairs after me.

**Hermione sweetie daddys sorry baby, I didn't mean it ! I was upset ! Hermione ! Please sweetheart. Open the door. Let's talk about this. " **NO ! " I yelled and that's when I started moving again most of my things where still packed away in my trunk so opening it up. It didn't take long to

shrink the last of my things and load them in as well. Throwing on a skirt that was to big I hastely shruck it to fit. It was still to big and didn't look exactly right but I was in a hurry ! Then a blouse quickly shrunk as well none of my knickers fit. I would worry about that later I found sock's and

shrunk my shoe's as my things from the bathroom found they're way into my trunk. With that . I slammed the lid. Shrunk the entire thing and stuffed it into my jacket pocket. Just one more thing . I grabbed my Gringotts vault key out of the wooden box in drawer of my little desk . That was it ! My

whole life more or less was packed into one magical trunk. My dad was still at the door . **Please honey ? I said I was sorry ! **That's when my heart softened and I thought. ' What am I doing ? This is my daddy! I started to walk to the door to let him in so we could talk like he said. When all of a

sudden .' **BAM ! ' **He hit the door hard . I jumped back and I felt my eyes get wide." **You ungrateful little brat open this door right Now ! " **

Who was this person ? Where was my daddy ?

All I wanted was to go home but that didn't make sence because I was home ! I had to get away ! The paper work we had been going over last night was on my desk. I had better take it I thought at the last minute. So I scooped it up shrinking it quickly and stuffed it into my other jacket pocket .

I couldn't get passed that angry scary person that called himself my dad in the hall and there where anti apparition wards protecting the house. So, out the window then I suppose ? I opened the window this had been a better idea in theory. I hate heights and I was thinking of chickening out of

jumping when my dad hit my door with his shoulder . ' AAHHH !' I let out a little scream and practically threw myself out the window .

I landed with a thud in the back garden, " OUCH !" This being why I hate heights. I hate falling, and landing," ouch !" Just then I heard my bedroom door give way. I panicked and jumped up. I ran for the side gate scrapes a bruised bum and all. I made it around the corner and out of site before

he had a chance to look out the window. I was out of the gate and down the street in a flash of long pale blonde hair.

**XXXX**

I don't know how long I ran . This felt worse that being chased by death eaters . I could hex a death eater ! These where my parents ! Finally, I couldn't run anymore and I sat

down on a small bench partially hidden by some over grown hedges. I wasn't one hundred percent sure where I was but I knew I was far enough. I didn't cry anymore I wouldn't dignify what I was doing as crying . No ! This was cowering and wimpering like a pathetic weakling . I couldn't remember

ever feeling so useless. There was nothing to research ! No monster's I could attack and defeat ! No, this was just me all alone. I have nothing. I thought to myself. No one even knows who I am anymore. _**I**_ don't know who I am anymore ! Would anyone even care now, if they knew that

Hermione Granger is in fact Abigale Loyce death eater spawn. More pain rocketed through my heart how can my heart keep breaking like this ? How is there even anything left ?

Where do I go now? What am I supposed to do ? I wimpered to myself . I don't know how long I sat there wallowing in self pity. Untill I decided. Sitting here isn't helping matter's one bit ! Standing up I wiped my eye's ,squared my shoulders, straitened my clothes. It took a few try's but I

managed to correct the grievously poor workmanship that was my clothing and even managed to tame my hair. Thanking year's of struggling with my birds nest for my quick and skillful ability to make myself at lest some what presentable. Alright Better ! Now ? Uh, the Leaky Caldron I suppose I

need a place to stay at lest untill I can sort thing's out. Well I had enough Galleons on me left over from my shopping so it wouldn't be a probem and I had purchased my school supplys early when I was staying with the Weasleys and I know that my last year of school had already been paid for

by ,my pare…By the Grangers my heart again breaking a little bit. No ! I won't think about that now. I have cried enough, at lest for now. Now is the time for action ! I took a deep breath and cleared my mind to insure that I didn't splinch myself and Apperated to a small alley on the muggle side of

town near the entrance to the Leaky Caldron and walked back to my home . The wizarding world !

**XXXX **

**Ok people I know that this storu isn't perfect i'm sure I have error's . That said this is a work in progress and I am trying to work them out. Right now the problem seems to be it's uploading weird. **


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**Not mine just playing. **

**XXXX**

I pushed open the door to the darkened pub that served as a gate way between the muggle and the magical worlds. The door way that would take me back to where I belonged. My true home the wizarding world. I was met with the strong odor of smoke and stale beer as I stepped inside it

took a moment for my eyes to adjust. Once I could see properly, I made my way to the owner of the pub Tom. He was behind the bar and gave me a merry grin showing his mouth full of disturbingly rotten teeth and I had to again shove the memory of the Grangers and there dental practice to the back of my mind.

" Hello there love ! What can old Tom do for a pretty little thing like you today ! " I tried to give him what I thought was a polite smile. Though, I think it might, not have come across quite like I had intended and informed him that I would be needing a room. " I see ! " He said seeming to think

about it." Mum and dad be comin along soon then I trust ? " I hadn't anticipated being questioned . " Uh n no sir just me. " I all but whispered. If he noticed he didn't let on. I was disgusted with how weak and unsure I sounded ." I see." Is all he said. A minute passed as Tom continued to wipe

down the bar and I was starting to worry he would turn me away when suddenly he said ." And what would the name on that be then ?" " Oh ! " I said, and I started to say Hermione Granger ,but caught myself in time. I was out without an Order escort this place could be crawling with death

eater spy's . I am all alone and no one knows who I am. Or was. Or ' UHG '. This is so confusing . This could be dangerous ! Best to be anonymous ! I thought. " Abigale Loyce sir ! " I tried to put a bit more steal in my voice this time and had ended up being a bit louder than I had intended. Tom

stopped where he had been wiping down the bar and looked at me. I noticed several other people stopped what they where doing and looked at me as well. The whole bar was getting quiet and now people where starting to whisper .About the time I was beginning to feel distinctly

uncomfortable and the urge to run away growing by the second . Tom spoke again This time there was a softness to his voice showing deep kindness he said. " Well, are you now ! " " Well we bess be getting you settled in then hadn't we? "

**XXXX**

Relief flooded through me. Finally, something was going right. Tom was going to let me stay and I released a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding." How much " I ask ? " No charge ! Unless your ugly like me. " He said with a grin and wink . I was surprised but smiled up at him and couldn't

help a small chuckle which only seemed to make his smile bigger. I thanked him as he grabbed a key from behind the bar and handed it to me. " Room A 7 ! " He said . " Up the stairs and to your right missy. Last door to the left. " " Thank you sir ! " I said and walked to the stairs as quickly as I

could without running. I wanted out of there. I wanted away from all the people looking at me and whispering. I wanted to lay down and close my eyes and make it all go away.

I was tired again and now I was lonely and heart sick as well. I found my room without incident and made my way inside locking the door behind me. I gave my room a quick once over. Dark scuffed wood floor's just like the rest of the Leaky Caldron light coat of dust every where like normal. There

was the standard king size four poster along the far wall. I could have done without the Slytherin green hangings but who was I to complain Tom was letting me stay, and for free. He hadn't even ask me for how long. I swept the room with my eyes there was a Wardrobe to the left ancient by

the look of it. A large desk , on the wall opposite the bed. There was even a window . It looked out on Diagon Ally bustling with shoppers all oblivious to the young girl watching them from above. I turned back to the room noticing a second door near the wardrobe and went to see what was

behind it. It was a small but clean bathroom it was white with a small shower toilet, sink and mirror just enough room for one person. Small bathrooms where quite odd in the wizerding word but growing up with muggles I was used to it and I found it to be just fine. I quickly noted that there

where plenty of clean white towels and several small bars of soap with a pleasant lavender scent. I nearly gave myself heart failure when I saw the strange girl in the mirror and promptly stumbled back sitting down hard on the toilet lid and to make matters worse I was forcefully reminded about

my bruised bum courtesy of my less than graceful exit from my home earlier this morning. I was very glad no one was there to witness me behaving like a cat faced with a bath.

I decided after a moment or two of sitting there feeling quite stupid that it would probably be wise to take a better look at this evil.' Not me ! ' Seeing as I was going to have to be living with her for the foreseeable future and I had probably better get used to seeing her. Else I was going to keep

scaring myself and next time someone might be there to catch me out. A humiliation I was not ready to experience if I could help it. So after several deep breath's I screwed up all my Griffindor courage and stood up and looked my enemy dead in the eye. What I saw was not encouraging I could

see why Tom had ask if my parents would be along. Hermione Granger had been a tall, if plain, competent, young woman Someone, a person took the full measure of before deciding to cross .This girl, Abigail . She was small and looked younger than her years. With big blue eyes that seemed to

say. " Help me, I'm lost and breakable !" How pathetic ! Not to mention embarrassing ! I could see I was certainly less than 5 foot 3 though I hoped I was more than 5 foot even. Sadly I couldn't tell . Sure it would be nice to have good hair for once in my life, but I never saw myself as a blonde. I

had always thought of people like. Lavender Brown, when I thought of blonde's you know easy, airhead's , silly and giggling all the time. That's not me ! This girl isn't me ! Well at least I'm not ugly, that something at lest and my nose is alright. I guess it could be worse right ? So now what

shrimpo ? You got us into this now what ? Midget girl just stared back at me and I blew out an exasperated huff of air . Lot of help you are I said out loud. Uhg, ! I really need to get a grip and stop talking to myself. I decided to take a nap maybe that would clear my head. I left the bathroom

hopped up onto my bed and closed my eyes with any luck this was all just a nightmare.

**XXXX**

I woke up some time later. It was clearly no longer morning but. What time it was ? That was any body's guess. My stomach was making it's self heard and it was clear it wasn't happy about having been ignored for so long. Thinking about it now I realized that I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday

at the burrow. Was that only just yesterday ? It seemed like a life time ago. I was starving. So I got up and after extracting and enlarging my trunk I was able to locate my hair brush. And made my way to the bathroom. After washing my face I brushed out my hair I couldn't get over how easy it

was to manage. Alright ! I admit it . This hair is a plus ! I thought. I hadn't realized how long it was. It was clear to the middle of my bum. Well I suppose if I thought about it I did have fairly long hair before. It was just so kinked up it was difficult to notice and I was much taller before so yeah,

I guess this would be about right if you think about it that way.

Next item on the list my embarrassing lack of knickers both top and bottom's pardon my pun. Maybe some girl's feel it's alright to lark, about in the breeze but not I . No thank you ! I won't be having any of that nonsense. So after a bit of digging in my trunk I found them. A pretty set of lacey

white knickers with little red bows here and there. They where my favorite and with a determined swish and sharp flick they where shrinking though, without being sure how much smaller to make them I was taking them down just a little bit at a time and so it took several try's before I thought

they looked about right .Bottoms yes ! Top bit no ! It took a lot more work to get the bra to shrink to the right size. Is Abigale deformed or something ? I thought to myself. This seems like it should have been a simple shrink but it was turning into a major chore. I think I'm just going to need all

new undies this is to much work. That done and the wrinkle's removed from my blouse and skirt. I realized my sock's where lumpy and didn't belong with a skirt at all. So new sock's located shoes free of scuff's I felt I was presentable and went down stairs.

I entered the pub and scanned the room looking for a seat spotting a place along the wall in about the middle of the room and sat down. It wasn't long before the waitress was there with a lunch menu and water I realized it was one o'clock . Not to late in the day then . I looked over the menu

and decided I would have the grilled chicken sandwich with a side of chips and water to drink and I sat back to wait. I was feeling strangely calm. I watched the people in the room no one gave me a second glance it was quiet with most of the lunch crowd gone already. My food arrived and I dug

in and ceased to notice anything else for a little while. When my lunch was finished I ask for the check but the waitress said it was covered . Covered ? I ask by who ? She said she didn't know but that the tab for my stay was being taken care of. Who knew I was here I ask my self . Sadly I had

no answer for that. Maybe Dumbledore ? He knows everything. It must be him ! The Grangers must have contacted him and told him and he found me and took care of it . Yes that sounds like something He would do it must be him I decided.

Now that I was rested and I had eaten I felt that I could finally think rationally and being of practical mind and needing to do something with myself. I decided that first order of business should be a trip into Diagon Ally. Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions to be precise. I need to have my new

school robes exchanged for some that fit Abigale or me rather I suppose. So after a quick run up to my room to collect the items I was exchanging and grabbing up my cloak and my money as well just in case. I was back down stairs and heading out when I was stopped by Tom asking me where I

was headed in such a rush. Tom was a nice man and I was all to happy to tell him I was headed to Madam Malkins for school robes. He just smiled at me and told me be careful and don't be out to late. I won't. I called out to him as I walked out the back. Dumbledore probably ask him to keep an eye on me I thought.

**XXXX**

It was just a normal day in Diagon Ally the street was full of people dodging passed. Arm's full of shopping the air had a bit of a chill to it signaling the end of summer . I took my time looking at the window displays as I went . I passed Weasley Wizard Weezes and tried to decide if I should go in.

What would I say ? What would they say ? What if they want proof ? Do I have proof ? Maybe not on me per say, but I could prove it if I had to I'm confidant. Perhaps I should go in after I get my robes sorted. Things are sure to get hectic once the truth comes out and I'm not ready to be shunted

back to the burrow just yet. I don't think I can face anyone yet. I just need more time. So with that thought in mind I continued on my way. I made it to madam Malkin's at about three o'clock the bell over the door rang as I entered. The head of Mrs. Malkin popping up back in the fitting area

mouth full of pins." I will be right with you dear." She said. I told her that would be fine and decided to take a turn around the shop as I waited .They're were a fair amount of people browsing around the shop though it wasn't to crowded and it wasn't long before it was my turn." Well now what

can I do for you today young lady." Mrs. Malkin said . Smiling back I told her my robes where the wrong size. She opened the shopping bag on the counter and had a look inside. Well they had in fact come from her shop and upon a closer inspection they where clearly to large for the petite young

woman in front of her." Oh dear how did this happen ! " she exclaimed. " No matter, we will get you sorted in no time dearie. " And with that I was herded to the back of the shop where she immediately set in measuring me this way and that way. That's when a question popped into my head.

" Madam Malkin ? Could you tell me how tall I am ? " Measuring tape still in hand she smiled at me." Of coarse dearie ! " and after a moment of checking she said ." Just a quarter inch shy of five feet. " " Wh What ! " I said flabbergasted. " I'm not even five feet ?" " Well your only missing it by a

quarter of an inch dearie, why that hardly worth anyone's notice. " Why is this happening to me ? I thought. This is absolutely horrid.

All four sets of new robe's finished and in the bag. I had enuff money for a few new set's of knickers. I was having trouble finding my size and it would appear my humiliation for the day was not yet over. My normal 36 C looked like it could fit nearly two of me and I didn't know where to start

looking for the right fit. When madam Malkin suggested the young miss section. How embarrassing ! That was the section for second and third year girl's. I felt my face getting hot and my eye's where prickling. You will not cry over something so ridiculous I told myself firmly ! I made myself give

Mrs. Malkin a small gracious smile that she seemed to take for me being shy. Something she seemed to find endearing. She quickly selected out a couple size's and we discovered that. I was in fact a deformed freak. I was a size 30 around but I was to big to be an A but I was no where near big

enuff to fill out a B. In the end we settled for shrinking the B's to fit. ' That ! ' Was awful. I had planed to stop by the Weasleys shop after, but now I just felt to demoralized . Plus something odd happened as I was getting ready to pay. She ask me my name and I told her." Abigale Loyce " and

she just wrapped my purchases and handed them to me as if that was all. I just looked at her for a moment before I ask. " How much ? " She seemed confused by my question until she suddenly shook her self out of it and said." Oh !" " Oh dear me I'm sorry. No dear all your purchases where

already paid for by your father he came in just before you did . Said to put it on his tab. " She replied warmly. " I I see. "Was all I said. " Have a good day dearie. " she called to me . I gave her a small smile and a wave as I left the shop.

My father ? Not Mr. Granger that's for certain . An order member ? Uh, I wracked my brain for who it could have been . This is troubling I found myself looking around feeling nervous. Was I being watched ? Was someone following me ? Maybe Tom told someone where I was going . He **had** ask

where I was going before I left and I had taken my time getting there they could have easily gotten there first. Or did Dumbledore have an Order member posted in the Leaky Caldron to watch me and he just over heard me talking to Tom and and. I don't like this I thought feeling nervous I just

wanted to get off the street and get to my room and shut out the world. I quickened my pace making it back in good time. I greeted Tom and went strait up to my room and locked the door.

**SO tell me what you think people ! **


	3. The Next Wave

**Not mine Don't own.**

After placing a few extra wards on the door for good measure. I turned and started to pace the room thinking about the event's of the day looking for anything that stood out or seemed wrong. Had anyone been watching me ? Had I been followed ? I turned everything over and over in my mind

but I kept coming up empty . The simple fact of the matter was. That I had seen nothing. I had been so caught up in my own private misery that I had failed to pay proper attention to my surrounding. What was wrong with me ? Had I learned **nothing** ? I felt ashamed of myself and a little sick. As

well. I wanted to just tell mom and dad I was sorry for running away and just go home. Home to **my **bed in **my **room I want it all to go back to the way it was yesterday before I left the burrow. What had Madam Malkin said exactly ? What were her words? " Your father came in just before you

did.' "He said to put my thing's on his tab " but that make's no sense Madam Malkin knows everyone. If it was an Order member she would have know who they where and that they didn't have a daughter. Or at lest not one that fit my description anyway. The uneasy feeling was growing

someone is paying my bill here as well. The waitress had said so. What if it wasn't Dumbledore ? I could feel my heart in throat as I paced back and forth . I don't even want to think about the alternative . Death eaters ! I squeaked a little at the thought. I'm getting so tired of being afraid why

am I being such a coward ? Where has all my Griffindor bravery gone ? I want Harry he would think of a plan and then I could tell him he's being foolish and come up with a better one.

This is not how it's supposed to be. I am not supposed to be alone. That's when I realized I was crying AGAIN !, Aahh 'Stop it ' ! I told myself. Stop being such a HufflePuff ! I preformed a Tempus charm and realized then that it was six O'clock and I was hungry again. So I quickly splashed some

water on my face checked my hair. Stuck my tongue out at myself . Who care's if it's immature no one saw me. I straitened my clothes and headed down stairs to get myself some dinner. Honestly what's the worst that could happen ? If anyone tried anything the Auror's would be there in two

shake's. Anyway I'm **not** a coward and I **won't** continue to hide in my room.

**XXXX**

So it was with my head held high that I entered the dining area seeing the table I had sat at earlier was again available I sat there. I liked this spot it had a good view of everything and all the comings and goings of the many customers and travelers I sat with my back to the wall so no one could

sneak up on me I was being very. Secret agent girl. The waitress brought me the dinner menu and this time I was careful to keep an eye on the room. No one seemed to be watching me as I looked it over. I had just ordered the special . Roast beef mashed potato's and gravy with warm buttered

bread . When some new people descended the stairs. They must be guests if they where upstairs. ( My spy girl skill's where on high alert. ) A man with brown hair a petite blond woman and a blond boy. Maybe a second or a third year by the look's of him, Slytherin ! Clearly, they had **The look** you

know the whole, rich, pure blood snob thing going on . (Duly noted !) I told myself smugly. They entered the dinning area and sat near me. Nearer than I would have strictly liked toward the back probably wanting to watch the room like I was doing. Typical Slytherins Another family descended the

stairs and quickly joined the first group. These people where foreigner's they looked Italian a woman and a boy. The boy I was sure was Blaise Zabini from school. Stay calm ! I told myself. They don't know who you are ! Or were anyway, maybe I could collect some intell for the Order while I'm

here ? You never know what a girl might over hear . After they said the hello's and sat down to my, HORROR ! In walked Lucius , Narcissa and Draco Malfoy . If my food had not arrived just then I don't think I would have been able to contain myself and most certainly would have made a run for it.

This can't be happening ! Don't they have a home ? Better yet a prison cell they should be in. I tried to keep my head down and focus on my food . That's it just blend in I told myself casual ! nothing's wrong ! When suddenly Draco's mother was tapping me on the shoulder . "Excuse me ? I

don't mean to be a bother but we don't seem to have enuff seats at our table for everyone would you mind terrible if these young gentleman sat with you? " " Oh ! Uh, of coarse " I stammered." No bother !" I said but inside I was cursing the good manners my parents had instilled in me. This

isn't happening ! No, no, no, breath, casual, I told myself. They where sitting down Draco was across from me against the wall the young blond boy was next to me and Blaise was diagonal ." Hello ! " Draco said very politely this was to weird, he introduced himself " My name is Draco this is my

best mate Blaise and this is Max. " It took me just a moment to recover from the shock of Malfoy being nice to **me**." Hello ! " I said my voice was sounding weak and quiet again . I could feel myself blushing and my fingers where starting to shake a little I was losing my appetite. I just wanted to go back to my room and get away .

" So what's your name ? " Draco prompted ." Oh ! uh I'm sorry. " I stammered." How rude of me, Abigale . " I said. My face was really red now . Well apparently not all my manners stuck ." Well it's a pleasure to meet you Abigale ." He said , the sentiment being shared all around. " Uh ,well thank

you it's, nice to meet you as well." I said. " So how old are you if I may ask ? " Draco said and I answered that. I will be seventeen on September nineteenth ." How old are all of you then ? If , **I** may ask. " Hoping if I could get him talking I could hurry up and eat my food and leave. Draco

responded." Of coarse !" and promptly began to rattle off there age's Draco was 17 in June Blaise turned 17 last month and the blonde boy Max was 13. ( I had been right in my earlier guess.) Then he turned back to me . Great ! So much for keeping him talking ." So where do you attend school then ? " He ask me. My mind went blank what do I say ?

I wasn't ready for the third degree. I wasn't ready for the one degree ." That's a bit complicated." I said. " I'd really rather not talk about it if that's alright." " That's fine. " He said but with out skipping a beat he ask." But do you go to Hogwarts ? " I felt my face getting warm He doesn't give up

does he? But I was saved when Tom arrived at our table ." Post for you Missy." " Oh thank you Tom. " I said and I took my letter from him I noticed it was addressed to Abigale Loyce but It was from mum so hope filled my heart . I want to go home !I new it was impolite to open the letter at the

table but they invaded my space. So as they where giving there orders to the waitress I took the opportunity to open my letter I might have to leave right away now wouldn't that be a pity?

**XXXX**

Sweetheart

Your dad and I are so sorry for what happened. I can't begin to imagine how I would feel if my own father had yelled something like that at me. Your heart must be breaking and I'm so sorry for that and I know your father's is to. He is just so feed up with all this magic business and when our little girl disappeared right in front of us and was replaced with a stranger. It was just to much for him to take. Sweetie ever since you started going to that school you have become less and less the child we raised. We rarely see you anymore even on your breaks . Your spending all your time with

those strange people in a world where we can't follow. When you do come home your reading books full of words we can't see. We have become outsider's in our own child's life . You keep thing's from us ! We can feel it honey You don't trust us anymore ! That much was proven when you chose to leap out of a second story window instead of face your father and I. He and I had a long talk after you left and we decided that maybe this is for the best. Maybe this is what you where trying to tell us was for the best. Your going to be of age in your world next month and as you know dad and I already paid for your last year of school and you have all of your supply's. We think it would be best if we just split up and we all just went our own way.

Now don't get me wrong sweetie dad and I aren't abandoning you or anything like that. We have a fairly large amount of money from the sale of the house and the practice and we took the liberty of transferring a sizable amount into your account and that along with your collage fund which we also transferred should pay for any additional schooling you wish to pursue as well as helping you get your first flat plus cost of living until you can get a job of your own etcetera. Of course if you need us we will always be there for you sweetheart , We just think it's best at lest for now to just walk away from each other maybe someday when your older. Perhaps when you have a family of your own we could be a part of your life again. Take care of yourself sweetie.

All of our love

Mum and dad

I was just staring at the piece of lined note book paper that just ruined my life **again** in the space of only a couple of day's . I heard the sound of someone sobbing and I realized it was me. I jumped up from the table and tried to run back to my room, but my letter was being snatched out of my

hands by someone, Draco I think and someone. Big had a vice like grip on my upper arm's and I had the feeling it was Lucius Malfoy but I didn't care. I couldn't fight anymore I just wanted to die ! I stood there crying the tears of the heart broken all over his expensive robes . I could hear people

talking vaguely but they seemed very far away. I heard thing's like." She jumped out of a window ?" And. Someone. A man he sounded angry saying " idiot muggles ! " . I heard a. " Poor baby! " And something that sounded like angry Italian . I couldn't see but I could hear the sound of my letter

being passed around. All I new was that I was being held even if it was by Lucius stinking Malfoy I didn't care he was telling me it was going to be alright and that's all I wanted to hear . We were moving now though as to where ? I had no idea but the next thing I knew I was being apperated. And I didn't care where they took me they could kill me if they wanted I didn't care anymore.

**XXXX**

**So let me know what you think** **i'm pretty excited about this story and I wanna know if everyone is enjoying reading it.**


	4. Behind Enemy Lines

**Not mine, making no money . Just hoping for some review's hint, hint.**

After what could have only been half a minute I felt our feet touch down and I felt my legs start to give a little but the strong arms holding me didn't let me fall. The other's arrived directly there after filling what I could now see was a grand entrance hall of an incredible mansion. The sound of the

many voices bounced off the polished dark wood floor's making a terrible racket. The wall's were painted a pretty shade of aqua with gold trim. And were covered in wizarding portraits who were all jockeying for position to get a look at the new arrivals . It reminded me of going on tours of

Victorian era mansions with my mum and dad when I was little. Well excepting that those portraits didn't move that is to say. I felt myself being pulled away from the only reason I was still standing by the petite blonde woman I had seen earlier she would be the boy Max's mother. She was smiling though her eyes seemed kind and sympathetic.

" Come with me sweetheart! " She said and .I did as she ask. Dumbly allowing this stranger to lead me away like a good little puppy dog and before I knew it we were winding our way through hall ways twisting and turning and going up stairs. I was already lost. I would never be able to find my way out again if I had wanted to. Finally we stopped in front of one of the many very tall doors along one of the many long hall ways that we passed and I was ushered inside.

**XXXX**

It was a large room, on the left were four dome topped windows that extended almost all the way floor to ceiling .to the front of me there was a very tall king size four poster with steps to get in. White satin hangings embroidered with a silver fleur de lis pattern and two night stand's The same

fabric was used for the window treatments both the bed and the windows also had another sheer white under curtain as well creating a very feminine look, the wall's were a antique white with silver trim and there were several pretty landscape paintings on the right wall and extending around

the room. The glossy dark wood floor was covered in two large white rug's with a simple pattern in muted colors there a was a very fancy looking desk and chair by the door probably an antique as well as a sizable book case. As for the remaining furnishings they're was a fainting couch and an ottoman and two wingback chairs with a small table between them placed about the room all upholstered in antique white. There were two other doors but they were closed.

" Come in! " She said pulling me inside and sitting down with me on the fainting couch. She wrapped her arm around me and said. " There, there " it will be alright ! You'll see. " The kind woman pressed a handkerchief into my hand and I wiped my eyes. we were not alone the Italian woman was there

tutting about the room muttering in Italian to Narcissa who kept shooting looks of worry my way. The boy Max was for lack of better term was haunting the doorway he looked pale and as scared as I was . Draco was to the right lounging against the wall trying for all the world to appear bored

and failing and Blaise had taken up a residence in one of the wingback chairs his face remaining neutral an unaffected.

**XXXX**

As for me my chest felt like an enormous echoing canyon .The things my mother had said just kept repeating in my head. She said." H**er** daughter had disappeared and was **replaced** with a **stranger." **I'm not a stranger I'm still me ! Couldn't she tell I was the same? She's my mum! Mums are

supposed to love you no matter what ! There supposed to know you. They're the one's that tell you looks don't matter it's what's inside that count's . How could they only love the outside and not care about the inside. She blamed me for everything ! They said I could never go home and that it

was all my fault. I would readily take back the feeling of my heartbreaking now if it would make this hollow ache stop. The tears had stopped and it was as if I was petrified from the inside out like some horrible new curse I couldn't speak I just sat there like a fish out of water unable form words

much less make sound come out I couldn't do anything but stare into space and feel the pain where my heart used to be echoing just like the entrance hall down stairs.

A man enter the room. The one with chestnut brown hair. He shooed the boy's out of the room . Narcissa and the Italian woman leaving then as well. He then pulled something out of his pocket and enlarged, what I noted absently was my trunk at the end of the bed. The nice woman said

something about bed and then. I saw a house elf dive head first into my trunk and after a minute or so it came back out with my night gown and the little thing was grabbing me by my hand and was leading me through one of the door's on the right next to the fainting couch . It was a large

closet done in a deep pink though it was mostly empty save for a few boxes up high on the shelves and it had a three piece full length mirror to one side and one of those changing screen's with a long padded bench behind it to the other side. .Before I knew what was happening that little elf

had me well in hand and I was being fussed over my hair brushed and braided . She was chattering away fussing over me the whole time.

"I is being Pearl little miss " she was crooning to me in her high squeaky voice "and it is being my job to take care of you. You is being my charge little miss if you is needing anything you is just needing to call Pearl and I is coming right away. I is so happy little miss is finally home and I is able to take

care of miss like Pearl is supposed to. I is been waiting soooo long. Master and Mistress is being so happy to. They is crying for joy you is finally here little miss. " Before I knew it I was dressed in my nightgown and being lead back out into the bed room and Pearl was tucking me in." Goodnight

little miss remember ! If you is needing anything at all. You is just needing to call P e a r l ." She drew the name out as though I were dim witted but then I suppose I hadn't done much to impress her with regards to my intelligence. She seemed to be waiting for some kind of signal that I heard

her because she just kept looking at me with those huge hazel eyes and worrying the lacy tea towel that was her dress.

So I nodded my head a little and hoped that would do. It seemed to make her happy how ever and she was gone in a snap of her fingers. I lay there in the dark for a bit after she

left it was starting to sink in and I was beginning to panic. Where was I ? What was happening ? I need to get a letter to the Order this is getting out of hand.

Why did they bring me here ? Why didn't someone stop them from taking me ? I could feel my head clearing more and more by the

second . Though I suppose fear will do that to you and I jumped out of bed and ran to my trunk . After a few minute's of rummaging I found my new parchment a quill and some ink and furiously began writing.

Headmaster Dumbledore

Dear Headmaster I don't know if my mum and dad contacted you or told you what happened but everything has gone from bad to worse. I am not Hermione Granger ! When I went home my mum and dad told me that I wasn't there child ! I'm not even adopted I'm just there foster daughter ! One of the paper's I touched did something to me and now I look different. My dad yelling at me. He said I wasn't his daughter it was all a big mess he was scaring me and I didn't know what to do and I ran away. I don't know how it happened but I was a the Leaky Caldron and Malfoy and some other people where there then I got a letter from home but it was bad and now I'm some where else and I don't know where . I don't know what to do. Please help me.

Hermione

P. S. They don't know who I was before.

Oh and my new name is Abigale Loyce

Ok letter finished now how do I post it. I looked around noting that I had lost my wand. Fear was taking over . Where is it ? I jumped up and ran into the closet I found the clothes I had been wearing and searched the pockets. Nothing it was gone they must have taken it, but when. Well , I was

pretty out of it they could have taken it anytime really if I thought about it. Doe's this mean they know who I am ? Am a I a prisoner ? I have to get this letter to Dumbledore fast ! So I ran back out into the bedroom and made it to the door as quietly as possible and checked the door. It was

unlocked ok that's good . They didn't lock me in . I slipped out into the hall and began to make my way toward the left where I could see some light coming from under two door's When I got there I pressed my ear to the door and I heard voices so I slowly turned the knob and cracked the door

open after a minute or so I realized is was Draco Blaise and Max. They where talking about me.

Blaise was speaking ."Did you see her face ? I don't think I have ever seen anything like that before and that's including the time last year when that third year girl found out her family was dead by reading it in the Daily Prophet ." " Yeah I remember that said Draco. Pottie and Weasel were on

me all day about it. Asking me if I was happy and did it make my day. Calling me death eater scum !"

" Don't let them get to you mate there a couple no nothing blowhards ." Said Blaise.

" Yeah maybe so but I'd still like to hex there stupid noses off. "

" And then WHO would be in trouble ? " said Blaise

" Not if Snape got there fist !" Max chimed in

" Yeah but my luck I'd be Mcgonagall and I'd be stuck in detention for the rest of the year."

Blaise laughed." You do have the most rotten luck ."

" Sod off Blaise !" Which only made him laugh harder of coarse.

Seeing that I wasn't going to get anywhere with that door . I closed it quietly and preceded to the next door. Again placing my ear to it first . I heard nothing. So I quietly turned the knob and cracked the door open . Still nothing . So I risked peeking my head inside and found it was empty it was

clearly a boy's room all done in green and silver and there in the corner I couldn't believe my luck the boy had an owl. YES! Salvation , I carefully slipped into the room closing the door behind me without a sound. And started to creep toward the large bird who seemed to be eyeing my approach

with disapproval there was a door to the left connecting this room to the one next to it. The boy's where in there and the door was cracked open. I had to get passed it without being seen. So I moved slowly tiptoeing being very careful not to make a peep watching and listening for any sign that

I had been detected . They where still talking and it sounded like Draco was now chasing Blaise around and trying to hit him .I made it to the bird and tied the letter to it's leg and I ask it to take my letter to head Master Dumbledore and I opened the window as quietly as I could but it made a

squeak. The owl flew out but I was panicking I shut the window and hid behind the curtain. I tried not to move I was holding my breath.

" I thought I heard my window." I heard Max say. They were in the room with me now . No no no Go away, go away I thought to myself. No such luck they where sitting down on his bed. NO !

" So what do you guy's think is going happen ? " Max asked.

It was Draco that answered." Well first your parents are going to set her down and explain everything they will find out who she was before. We will find out what those muggles did to her . Then your dad and my dad will pay them a little visit . Then things will be normal. She will be your sister

and we will all go to school together you know like it should be." " Oh!" was all Max said.

From my hiding spot behind the curtain I couldn't believe what I was hearing. These people were my family. I was in a house of death eaters!

I have to get out of here ! They're going to kill me ! They're going to kill the Granger's! I have tell someone !

Finally after a few more minute's Blaise announced that they should probably go to bed. That it was likely going to be a long day tomorrow. Blaise and Draco headed back to the other room and Max hopped off his bed and went into the bathroom and shut the door. I seized my opportunity and

sprang from my hiding place and running for the door I slipped into the empty hall and bolted back to the white room. Closing the door and sagging against it. My breath's were coming fast and I was trying not to panic. I'm trapped. I can't handle this ! What do I do ? If I run and I get caught they

could lock me up. I can't let that happen, but I can't just sit here doing nothing either . I started to pace the room, maybe Dumbledore will get my letter and they will come back with a plan to get me out of here ? He'll know what to do. He always knows what to do. Really ?, Then why didn't you

contact him back in the Leaky Caldron when you had a chance, before all this happened. You idiot !, I yelled in my head . Because you where pouting and feeling sorry for yourself ! That's why ! I answered myself. I suppose all I can for now is wait.

**XXXX**


	5. Uh What

**I'm aware that I have some boo boo's but i'm only human. I am learning everthing as I go and I am going back and editing as I find mistake's. **

**XXXX**

I am uncertain how long I waited . It was dark after all, and without a wand there was really no way to gauge the passage of time. So in short,

to say that I had been going, **out of my mind **would have been an understatement. So when I heard the owl tapping on the window I nearly

flew myself, in my haste to let the bird in. The owl landed on the bed and the silly thing kept jumping around making it difficult for me to

get a hold of it in order to remove the letter from it's leg. Finally it held still long enough and I managed to remove it . It was from Dumbledore!

I felt relief wash over me. I could see it was addressed to Abigale Loyce. Oh well I don't care it got here didn't it ! I thought, and I popped it

open to reveal .

Dear Ms. Loyce

I am so pleased to hear that you are well. I will admit you gave us a bit of a scare. It would seem that when Mr. Weasely arrived at your home at approximately 6:00 this evening with the intent of returning you cat,( as was planned I am told .) He found your home to have been vacated most recently . He then returned home to the burrow and Mr. Lupin then attempted to contact your parent's at their place of work. Finding instead that . It to, had recently been vacated. May I say that , while the wizarding word may be quite adept at locating the odd missing witch or wizard we are less adept at finding missing muggles . So I must tell you I was most relived to receive your note. Though as to it's content I must say, ( I find that, to be most trouble some ) No need to worry ! These thing's do seem to have a way of sorting themselves. You should know that you are not in any, immediate danger , remain calm, all is well. Someone. If not myself ,should be round as early as tomorrow to check up on you. Enjoy getting to know your new family Ms Loyce .

Sincerely your's

Head Master Albus Dumbledore.

I have absolutely, ( no ) Idea how I'm supposed to respond to this. So what do I do ? Go to bed ? I . I am officially at a lose . I forgot

all about Crooks ! " Enjoy getting to know my, family ?" I sat there for a while trying to wrap my mind around what I had just read. I don't

know how I feel about this ! I'm back to square one. Swimming in a sea of my confused thought's and getting no where. So finally I did the

only thing I could do. I did what Dumbledore told me to, I went to bed !

The next thing I'm aware of, I was lying on the ground in that ally, last year. A masked death eater standing over me casting Crucio on me over and over, but unlike real life.

They're was no Harry to rescue me. I couldn't make it stop. When suddenly I felt someone grab me by

my arm's and shake me. I woke up with an ear piercing ,scream . I was covered in sweat, my hair was plastered to my head and I was

sobbing and gasping for air. That's when I realize what had woke me. There where boy's in my room. Three boy's to be exact and one

newcomer Millicent Bulstrode. They were all looking at me like I was possessed by the devil. " Are you alright " ? Ask a very worried

sounding Max . I stopped staring at the other's and looked at him for the first time. I think I had really frightened him ! I had never had any

siblings ! This was, Uh, This was going to take some getting used to." I'm fine Max! It's just a nightmare , I have them sometime's it's

alright." He didn't seem convinced ." What happened to you he said " pointing to my chest. I looked down and saw that my nightgown had

slipped down and you could see the top of the ugly purplish scar courtesy of Dolohov . In the department of mystery's back at the end of

fifth year. I felt my face turn red. I ,was used to it but, that didn't mean that I was ready for other people to see it.

Except that they had seen it and they were waiting for an answer. Great !" It's old it happened a long time ago it's not a big deal !" There !

That ought to cover it. Or so I though . No such luck !" That's dark magic !" Said Millicent . "What happened ?" She ask." Who did that to you ?" " It was a long time ago ! I don't want to talk about it !"

I said maybe a little to forcefully but they weren't getting the hint . What was I supposed to do ?

Telling them wasn't an option . I couldn't let them know who I was. I needed to talk to Dumbledore ! I needed to know what was going on ! I needed to get up ! I had to get out of this bed, and,

I, needed, them, To **stop staring at me like I was a particularly interesting type of Fungus ! **

**" Out ! " **I said in my bossiest voice ." I have to get dresses ". I said ! My tone would clearly brook to further argument . It worked ,the boy's where leaving.

Though Millicent wasn't budging. Hmm this could be a problem. I threw off the cover's and jumped out of bed forgetting how high it was and landed with a THUD ," OUCH !"

Since when am I clumsy ? At this rate I'm going to give Tonks a run for her money. Millicent was laughing. " Are you all right " ? She ask still laughing. " Yes " ! I said feeling stupid." Oh come on don't pout. That was funny !"

She said coming around the bed. She pulled me up from where I had suddenly abandon my dignity. She had such a sparkle in her eyes she reminded me of Ginny and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit to.

" I used to be taller this is proving to be difficult to adjust to ". I told her . " I can't begin to imagine " she said, After a quick look around I deduced that, the one door, I had as yet to open must be the bathroom. It was right next to the closet.

I also noticed in passing that Millicent Bulstrode was incredible tall . Yes ! I am aware that she was always tall, But . Now ! She was a giant ! I had to ask ." Do you mind if I ask how tall you are ?"

She looked down at me with a smirk and replied " Only if I can ask you the same thing ". I frowned ." I ask you first " I said . " I'm six feet tall ". She said. How about you ?" I'm four foot eleven and three quarter's."

She was laughing now and I was getting irritated . I knew this would happen ! " And three quarters huh " ! " Yes" I said a bit defensively . " Alright " ! She said." No need to get your knickers in a twist."

" MY KNICKER'S ARE NOT IN A TWIST " ! I told her. She was still laughing at me. When I entered the bathroom. I promptly realizing I had no clothes to put on and walking back to my trunk to find something I could shrink. When I realized

I had no wand !

AAAHHH ! I screamed in frustration. " What ? What's the matter now ?" Millicent ask. " I HAVE NO WAND." I enunciated ." SOMEONE TOOK IT LAST NIGHT !" " Ok, ok calm down I'm sure it's fine.

Just call your house elf I'm sure she can take care of it for you." I gave my trunk one more mutinous look and called." Pearl ?" POP" You is calling Pearl little miss ?" " Yes all of my clothes are to big. I have nothing to wear."

I said realizing that I sounded like I was pouting as I said it ." Oh , I is fixing that little miss" and with that she pushed past me and dove in to my trunk and was shrinking all of my thing's with impressive speed .

I found myself watching for several minutes before she stopped what she was doing and shooed me toward the bathroom." You is needing a shower little miss. Pearl is bringing you some clothes when I is done."

" Alright " I said and walked into the bathroom. Millicent was smirking at me. " What are you laughing at ? " I ask annoyed ." Nothing !" She said in an innocent voice but she was still snickering.

Hump I huffed and walked past her into the bathroom it was big. With two sink's , a large shower with five shower head's. and a large sunk in bath tub, it wasn't as big as the ones at Hogwarts, but still it could easily hold three people.

The thing I noticed was the large window that looked out onto the side garden." A window ?" " Who put's a big window in a bathroom where people are naked ?" I said aloud. Millicent was doubling over with laughter now.

" WHAT ?" I snapped ." You're - a -pru -de !" She said . She was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes." So what if I am . There's nothing wrong with that !" I was beginning to consider that Millicent Bulstode might be part hyena .

" I'll just wait for you in your room then prudi !" She said as she saw herself out. Good ! I thought to myself . I don't need some strange cackling girl watching me in the shower .

With that I made quick work of it. I found everything I needed there and I was in and out in no time flat. When I stepped out I found my clothes laid out for me . A purple mock turtleneck a pair of dark jeans my trainer's

and she even shrunk the rest of my knickers. Well that's a relief . I won't be left naked anyway. My hair dry and brushed I was ready and exited the bathroom.

I found Millicent lounging on my fainting couch ." Better ? " She ask smiling at me ." Yes !" I was feeling a little defensive at being spoken to as though I were a child who had, just had a temper." Good !

Let's go, I'm starving." She said and lead the way out the door and down stairs.

**XXXX**


	6. Meet the Parents

**Ok moving along now. Not mine bla, bla, bla.**

I tried to pay attention to where Millicent was leading me. So hopefully I could find my own way in future. I was nervous and it was getting

worse as we got closer to our destination. Before I could fully prepare myself we were there, walking into a large dinning room with a long

table The right wall had several floor to ceiling round top windows just like the white room. The walls were done in dark wood paneling

Making the room a bit dark. I noticed immediately that Max, Draco, Blaise, his mother and the two people I realize now, must be my parents.

Were already present . I was so nervous I could feel my breathing getting shallow. When my mother rushed forward and engulfed me in a.

Big hug , I wasn't sure what to do so, I hugged her back . When she pulled back she looked at me with tear's in her eyes. " I'm glad your

finally home. " We have been looking for you for so long !" She was petting my face which made me feel extremely awkward. " Oh but

where are my manner's ," she said." My name is Veda and I am your mother ,and , And this, is your father Thomas. " She indicated the dark haired man

with the slim build . " Hello Abigale welcome home ." He said in a deep mellow voice that I found strangely calming . " Thank you " I

returned if a bit shyly . Mother taking control of the introduction's again said. " This is my long time friend Isabell Zabini and

her son . " " I know everyone else ! " I interrupted . I immediately wished I had kept my mouth shut. She paused for a moment, everyone in the room took a moment to adjust to this new bit of information.

" I see " My mother said . " Her voice seemed a bit high. " Well I hope that's good ! " She said but I could see she was worried and the man. My father

seemed a bit tense. Though to be fair everyone was, I took a deep breath, as my mother lead me to a seat facing the window's . Everyone else sat as well .

**xxxx**

My Father sat at the head of the table my mother to his left , Isabell Zabini to his right , I sat on the left next to my mother. Max on my other

side. Across from me next to his mother sat Blaise , Draco and then Millicent. Breakfast looked good. The large plate's of scrambled egg's

sausage's and toast looked very good and smelled even better. I had scarcely eaten anything in the past few day's and it was beginning to

catch up to me. Everything was quiet for a while as everyone was filling their plates, but as everyone began to eat the silence became

uncomfortable. Millicent was the one to finally break it . " So you said you already know us. Do you know us from school ? " She asked .

" Yes !" Is all I said . I kept my head down. Everyone was watching me, I could feel them trying to figure out who I was. I was getting upset.

I hadn't been able to keep my emotions under control since all this started. " What house are you in ?" She asked me. " I don't want to talk

about that thank you. " I tried to be polite but I was trying not to cry and my voice was wavering and everyone was looking at me. I could feel my face was burning.

" Were we mean to you or something ? " She asked. " **I don't want to talk about it ! "** I said quietly but firmly . " Alright! " She said " no

need to get snippy ." " Why did you jump out of a window ? " She asked next . Ok now I was getting angry . I could do angry.

" I wasn't that high. I'm not stupid." I shot back. " That's not what I asked " she returned smartly grinning at me. Hmp Slytherins ! I thought

As I huffed a little. She was laughing at me again. " Something funny ? " I ask ." You remind me of someone that's all." She said

That made me nervous. " Who ? " I asked. She smiled like this was all some big game for her amusement . Draco decided to break into the

conversation then with. " So you noticed it to then ? " Speaking to Millicent . " Kind of hard to miss. " She replied . They were laughing.

I couldn't decide if they were serious or if this was all some trick to get me to tell them who I was. Blaise was watching me with a calculating

eye. While the adults just watched and listened taking it all in. Well I wasn't, giving them anything! I am no one's fool ! The rest of the

meal was filled with small talk and a lot of not so subtle attempt's to get me to slip up and reveal myself. I am very pleased to say they failed.

**xxxx**

Breakfast over my parents asked to speak to me in private . I couldn't very well tell them couldn't make it , as I had been planning to escape

after breakfast. So I agreed and followed them into a study lined with book's again it was all done in dark wood paneling and I wondered

how they could hope to read anything in such a dark room ? My father moved behind the heavy wood desk and waited for my mother and I to

take our seat's in the two chair's on the other side. Before he sat down as well .

**xxxx**

He started a little slowly he was nervous I could tell his hands folded in front of him on the desk. " Abigale I'm not sure what you know . "

He said, but I cut across him with. " I know that someone took my wand and I want it back ! " There, ! I thought . He paused a bit surprised,

"Yes about that ,your right we did take it, we thought it best given how upset you were and your confused state ,as well as the fact that we had

no idea what you were told about us. " He said. Well I suppose that sounded reasonable I thought grudgingly. " Then can I have it back ? " I

asked. " Yes ! ",He said after we have discussed everything." Alright" I said . He was being very calm and understanding , which was making it

hard to be hostel at all. " It would help if we knew what you were told. " He said . I thought about it for a moment before I decided it

wouldn't hurt to show him the paper's. They were public record after all. I told him that . I had them, and that they were in my jacket pocket upstairs.

This seemed to make him very pleased and he called . " Pen !" A house elf, this one looked to be male, appeared . " Master is calling Pen

sir ?" "Yes Pen !" He proceeded to instruct the elf on where he might find the paper's he wanted and the elf was gone in a POP only to reappear A moment later paper's in hand. " Thank you Pen ."

he said .I noted how kind he was to the elf who, I also noticed was dressed smartly in a clean white tea towel tied toga style on one shoulder .

**xxxx**

My father quickly enlarged the paper's. My mother getting up and stepping lightly, moved around the desk to read over his shoulder.

They seemed calm at first simply taking in all the information . Until they got to the letter that had changed her appearance. At that my

father's face turned red and he became ridged , My mother covered her mouth and made a strangled whimpering sound. They were quiet for

a few minute's. My father was just breathing, I was starting to feel very small sitting there. Finally he looked up at me. He just looked at me

with a look I couldn't discern . Before he spoke quietly but firmly showing great control he said . " Your mother and I are **not** follower's of

the dark lord. We never have been and we never will. Yes it is true that we were approached ,more than once in fact, but we never excepted .

We have remained a neutral family much the same as the Zabini family through both wars and we plan to remain neutral." I just listened.

This is something I could confirm with the Order later. So I instead decided to get a few of my other question's answered. " How did you

know who I was ? Also how did you find me ? " I ask . This was not what they had expected . My father just quirked a smile at me. My

mother was smiling ,and she said." Did you notice your fathers name ? , Thomas Loyce ? " She didn't wait for a response. " As in the owner

of the Leaky Caldron Tom Loyce ? He is your father's uncle, your great uncle your father was named for him. " " Oh ! " Was all I could say.

I hadn't expected that .No wonder he had responded the way he had and giving me a room for free. Thing's where starting to make more

sense. I was feeling better. Tom wasn't a death eater he had been a Griffindor Mr. Weasely had said so. Dumbledore trusted him and these

people were his family and they clearly loved Old Tom, and what I knew of death eater's. They disown family that refuses to go dark.

**xxxx**

" So he told you I was there then ? " " Yes , " my father answered," Uncle Tom flooed me as soon as you arrived. He said you looked just like

your mother and that you seemed to have been though a ruff time. He told me that he put you up in my old room." My mother cut in next

explaining." We had no way of knowing what happened and we weren't sure how to approach you so we waited , and we ask for advise from

a few friends. They suggested that we let you speak to some children your own age and try to get a better idea on what was going on before

we approached you , But then you got that awful letter ,and you where so upset. We had to act ! " " We knew we had to get you home where

you would be safe ! " She said. My father spoke again then, and ask . " Can you tell us what happened with the muggles ? "With that I felt the

color drain from my face. I felt sick and my heart was breaking again, as I saw the faces of my mum and dad in my mind. I started crying as I told

them what happened and about how when my face changed it was as if they didn't love me anymore. It hurt to tell them but it also felt better

to finally have someone listen and care. They both stayed quiet as I spoke telling them everything. When I was done I was exhausted as

though I had just run ten miles. I wiped my eyes with the handkerchief that had somehow found it's way into my hand. I could see they were

angry by the set of their jaw's and the stiffness of posture not to mention the hard look's they had in there eye's. It reminded me forcefully of

Professor Snape when crossed. They seemed to be struggling with what to say. My father almost look as though he were choking. When the house elf , Pen, returned .

**xxxx**

" Master is having guest's in the drawing room sir." He said ." Who is it Pen ?" my mother asked. " It is being Head Master Dumbledore,

Professor McGonagall and , Auror Shacklebolt Mistress . " " Thank you Pen we will be there directly ." " YES Mistress." Pen said with a

flourishing blow and was gone in a POP Mother seemed nervous suddenly . " What do you suppose this is about ? You don't think they

already know she's here do you ? They can't possible know we found our daughter already. We haven't told anyone yet." She said and I

couldn't help feeling just a twinge of guilt. When My father answered saying , " This is Dumbledore we're talking about . What doesn't that

man seem to know ?" He said getting up and moving round the desk taking care to his appearance as he went ,mother was doing the same. So

I did as well, earning me a little smile from my mother. We entered the drawing room a few moment's later father entering first then mother

and then myself. My parents greeting their guest's graciously. When all eyes turned to me and I greeted them as well. " Hello Head Master,

Professor , Mr. Shacklebolt. " I said. Kingsley seemed non pulsed while professor Mcgonagall stood gapping in shock, But Dumbledore just

stood there with the most amused, look on his face as though someone had just told a particularly good joke. Suddenly I heard a very loud,

low pitched . MMMOOOWWW coming from a cat basket at Mcgonagall's feet ." Crook's ! " I exclaimed rushing to the basket to rescue

my poor cat from his prison. I knew he hated his basket and would want out as soon as possible. I open the latch and pulled him out hugging

the enormous feline, cuddling up to me clearly loving the attention. " You recognize me don't you Crooks, So if you can see that I'm me why

couldn't mummy and daddy then ?" I asked him. He just purred in my ear it felt so good to have something go back to normal.

**xxxx**

" Well ! " Said Dumbledore. " I suppose we should get down to business then. " He said taking a seat and everyone following his example. "

Yes I agree. " Said my father. " Have you explained the matter of Auror KnewWell yet ? " Dumbledore asked expectantly. " No! Not yet! "

Said my father. " Oh well then Mr. Shacklebolt would you do the honor's then ? " Dumbledore said . My father looked a bit irritated at

Dumbledore for taking liberty's in, his home, Though if Dumbledore noticed he didn't show it. With that Kingsly began to explain**.**

**XXXX**

**Ok so a bit more explanation coming up **


	7. A Lot To Take In

**XXXX Not mine. I own nothing**

" Well allow me to say before I begin that . This case was before my time and I was only just this morning ,read into it by judge Dumbledore."

" That said however. It would seem. That during the time of the first wizerding war . Chaos was the rule and not the exception. Paranoia was

rampant ,as were false accusations. As was found to be the case here. With the Loyce family. At that time there were many arrest , being made

Interrogation's of people from all walk's of life . In short the Ministry was running around in circles pointing finger's at everyone in an attempt to

be seen doing something. It was during this time that an Auror by the name of Philip NewWell was working for the Ministry. He was the liaison

officer working with the department of family services. It was his job to go with the family case worker's out to remove children from home's

where arrest's were being made. They were to remove the children and place them in children's home's until their parent's fate's were

determined. Auror NewWell preformed this job for many year's they're were never any disciplinary actions in his file. He worked well and was

well liked. It wasn't until the Loyce case that his work came under scrutiny. It would seem that the charges against the Loyce family were false I

in they're entirety and they were released only hour's after their initial arrest, but when they went to collect their newborn. The baby could not

be located. A full search was conducted but the baby was not found. When they attempted to speak to the Auror in charge it was discovered that

he had been made aware that a baby was missing on his watch and he had fled. All attempt's to locate Auror NewWell were fruitless it would

seem he escaped ether to another country or into the muggle world we don't know which. He is still at large to this day. As for his file's. It would

seem that he attempted to cover his track's by way of destroying all documents pertaining to children he had supervised. Through a search of

family's arrested and imprisoned by the Ministry during the time of Auror NewWell's employ. It was determined that 154 children were ether

missing or unaccounted for. Most were the children of know death eaters serving sentences in Azcaban and were believed to be with family.

This case was the first and only case where the family had only been taken in for questioning. It was believed that Auror NewWell had a partner

a woman, but without the records it was impossible to find her. None of the missing children until. You. Miss Loyce. Have ever been recovered.

**XXXX**

I was in shock ! I didn't know what to say. I was just trying to wrap my mind around everything I had just been told, I felt sick. Everyone was

just looking at me waiting for me to say something. I didn't know what to say . It was then that I looked down at Crookshanks. A question

forming in my mind. "Why doe's my cat know me and my mum and dad didn't ?" I asked. "They said I wasn't their daughter ! " I told him. I heard

Mcgonagall gasp at this. Dumbledore spoke then in a very kind and gentle voice he said. " As children we often think our parent's are infallible.

That they have all the answer's, but as we get older we find out the people we thought knew the answer to every question are in fact . Only

people, sometime's deeply flawed people. Now animals on the other hand perceive things differently . Especially I would say in the case of that

wonderful kneazel of your's Miss Loyce. "He said with a kind smile that made me feel so much better. " So what now ? " I asked. " Now !" said

Dumbledore. " We resort you Miss Loyce. " He said removing the sorting hat from inside his robe's. " WHAT ! " I said." Why ? " I asked."

" Because we have no idea what type of Glamour was used on you . Or for that matter how deep it went. It is possible it altered part's of your

personality. There is really no way to tell with out resorting you. It also may give us some idea as to where to begin searching for the children

still missing . If we had an idea what sort of spell was used to hide them to begin with. " He said. "Uh ,Head Master ? " If the Glamour was

removed from me why wasn't it removed from the other children that were taken ? " " A Very good question Miss Loyce and one we really don't

have an answer for at this time. We can only assume that it is because all the other children's parent's were convicted of crime's and your's were

only questioned. Though that is only a guess I'm afraid." "Well, wouldn't the other children taken be older than me ? " " Yes ! That would be

correct ." He said . " Well then how do you propose to find them then ? " " Ah but Miss Loyce a journey of a thousand mile's must fist begin

with a single step . That my dear is what we are doing here today. " " I see !" I said. " Would it help you to examine the letter that changed me

back ? " I ask. He stopped where he stood and looked at me for a moment before saying. " Ah yes the letter ! " Seeming to think for a moment .

" Yes that would be most helpful thank you my dear ." " Mr. Shacklebolt would you be so kind as to collect the letter for us please. " He said .

" Yes sir of coarse " He replied moving into the other room with my father to collect it as well as anything else he felt may be helpful to their

investigation. So with that he popped the sorting hat on my head . It fit about as well this time as it did the first time.

**XXXX**

" So we meet again Miss Granger. Or should I say Miss Loyce ? " " Just get on with it and put me back in Gryffindor ! " I said. " Tut tut not so

fast we need to see if that is still the best place for you ! " " It, Is ! Now just put me where I belong and be done with this nonsense ! " I thought

in a very cross voice." You still have that fiery temper I see. Plenty of bravery. Yes, Thirst for knowledge. Yes that's the same, but I'm seeing

some Slytherin cunning that was not here before. An ability to deceive that was not present the last time." " Just put me back in Gryffindor ! " I

thought with all my might . " I looked into your mind Miss Loyce. These thing's cannot be ignored. I must put you in the house that can best

serve you and right now that place is ! " " No Don't You Dare ! " " Slytherin ! " "No !" I cried ." I don't want to be in Slytherin I'm a Gryffindor !" I

shouted. Pulling the hat off my head. " You can't make me! " Dumbledore was very solemn and he said. " I quite agree Miss Loyce ." "What !"

Came the reply's of nearly everyone else in the room. It was Professor Mcgonagall who took over. " But Head Master this is the way it's done,

we have to differ to the sorting hat in matter's of house. It's the way thing's are done ! " " Oh, don't miss understand me Professor .I quite agree

with you it is simply a matter of safety that need's to be addressed we can not simply toss the girl into the snake pit . When word of who she

once was reaches the general populace.( And it will rest assured ) She will be in danger. That is something that must be avoided at all cost I'm

sure you will agree. " " Well yes of coarse ! " Mcgonagall replied . " What do you mean when word of who she once was get's out ! Who was she

before ?" My father ask. To this Dumbledore's eyes took on a sparkle and he replied. " Why only the most recognized muggle born in our world ,

Best friend to Harry Potter , Hermione Granger ! " He said. My parent's could not have been more shocked. They were stunned into silence.

**XXXX**

Dumbledore seized this opportunity to continue speaking. " I think you can now understand my concern's. As the friend of Harry Potter and the

brain's behind the trio your daughter is very high on the Dark Lords list of priority's which is why she spent so little time with the Granger's

these past few year's. She has been under the protection of the Order of the Phoenix . " " I see ! " Said my father sounding a bit strangled. My

mother looked terrified as though she was wracking her mind for everything she had ever heard of me. I chose then to speak up. " Head Master ?

" He turned and everyone was looking at me now. " What about the Malfoy's ? Draco is here. " I said. " Ah yes, the Malfoy's, as to that.

Let me just say . Not everything is as it appears on the suffice Miss Locye ."" "What do you mean sir ? " I ask. " Miss Loyce if you will

recall a certain ally about a year ago and an unnamed death eater ? " He said and my stomach dropped. He was referring to the time I was

tortured and Harry saved me. " Yes ! " I said in all but a whisper. He continued . " Well it might interest you to know that Harry was not the only

person to come to your rescue that day."" What do you mean Head Master ? " I asked. I was really confused now I only saw Harry there that day. I

was sure. " " Miss Loyce. It take's many type's of people to win a war and not all of them wear white hat's. " He said. I was very

confused now. What was that supposed to mean? I would have to think about that more later.

**XXXX**

" Now back to the matter at hand ! " He said It occurs me that. You, My dear are our new head girl . " " Yes sir ! " I answered . The beaming

smile's of my parent's did not go by unnoticed . I smiled as the Head Master went on. " That mean's you will be sharing a dorm with this year's

head boy Mr. Malfoy ! " My heart plummeted . " I am sure that he is more than capable to look after you during your last year with us. You

will then only have to concern yourself with classes and meals with your fellow Sytherins and with almost a full month before classes resume

that should give you plenty of time for making new friend's. " H e must have seen the disappointment in my face because he then added. " Come

now my dear I'm sure it won't be as bad as all that. " He smiled at me and said that it was about time that they should be heading back. " I was

starting to feel afraid again I didn't want them to leave me there with these stranger's but what could I do ? I hugged professor Mcgonagall good

by . She held me tight before telling me to chin up and be a brave girl. Dumbledore then added before he turned to leave. " Oh and Miss Loyce it

might be a good idea to let your friends know that you are alright they did seem a bit out of sort's when last I saw them." Dumbledore speak for

they where panicking . " Yes sir. What did you tell them sir ? " Just that you were well my dear and not to worry that you would explain when

you were ready. " " Thank you sir. " I said and they left. They left me there in a strange house full of people up until today I believed were evil.

Now what ?

**XXXX**


	8. From Scratch

**Not mine**

**XXXX**

I looked at my mother and father I could see they were upset. My father was rubbing his face ,my mother looked pale and worried. I didn't know

what to feel or think. I still didn't want to be here ,that hadn't changed but I didn't feel like I had to run out the door like I was on fire ether. I just

felt ….Lost ? ..Alone ? Empty ? All of these. None of these I couldn't even tell . It was hard to believe. **I** ! Was one of those children you see

on muggle milk carton's . **ME** ! I retrieved Crook's from under the chair I had been sitting in. He seemed to get that I needed comfort

because he just let me snuggle him with out protest. I didn't want to be the one to break the silence so I just sat down and rocked my cat like a

big baby. My parent's watched me with critical eyes. I think they were afraid I was going to snap. Well that was my guess anyway.

**XXXX**

Finally my father was the one to end the silence. " Well Abi unless you have any question's for us. I think you should go upstairs with the other

children , At lest for now. Your mother and I have a lot to discuss. " Do you have any question's for me ?" I asked. My mother answered me

saying. " I'm sure we will later once we have had time to process everything but right now I think our primary concern need's to be your safety."

" Yes mam. " I said. Taking my cat and his basket with me as I left to go back to the white room. Or I suppose my room rather. I just hoped I

could find it. When a thought popped into my head and I turned back to my parent's. " What should I tell Max and everyone else upstairs ? " I

asked. They both seemed to ponder this for a couple of minutes before my father answered. " They're going to find out anyway I think it would

be better if you showed good faith by being honest with them up front ." He said . " Alright ." I said. That sounded only reasonable I suppose. I

left and headed back the way I had come first finding the study then the dinning room and from there things got a little confusing but after only a

few small back tracks I found my room. I went in and shut the door I tried to be quiet I needed to think. I walked over to the bed and put Crooks

down. I put his basket in the closet and crawled up on my bed. I wanted to think. Sadly it was not to be. Max barged in without so much as

knocking followed closely by the other three.

**XXXX**

This was a boy on a mission and he was. Not going to be deterred . " ABIGALE ! I am your brother and I want to know who you were before. I

don't want anymore secrets in my house. Now are you going to tell me ? Or do I have to **make **you tell me ! " He said. The look of pure

determination in his face almost made me laugh. I was tempted to ask him how he proposed to **MAKE** me tell him but thought better of it .

instead I sat up and cleared my throat . Looking him in the eyes I said . " Your right Max ! You have every right to know the truth !" That

seemed to throw him . He looked surprised. I chanced a quick look at the other's. They seemed surprised as well. " Really ? " Max said.

"REALLY !" I said. I patted the bed indicating for him to hop up. And he did saying" But you wouldn't tell us at breakfast. " I replied . " That's

true, but that was this morning and this is now. " " What's changed ? Is it because your parents talked to you" asked Blaise. " I was given the

whole story . I spoke to Dumbledore and was given permission to tell you. " I said. Draco jumped in then . " Dumbledore ? " " Why do you need

his permission to tell people who you really are ? " I took a deep breath and launched in this wasn't going to be pretty. " You do when your

Harry Potter's best friend Hermione Granger ! " I said. I waited tensed up for the explosion that I was sure would follow. Oddly enuff , It didn't

come. They seemed to be taking the new information and thinking it over. How, **Weird,** Harry and Ron would have hit the ceiling by now I

was getting nervous I wasn't used to people this calm and level headed. Draco was the first to speak. " Well I guess I can't call you mud blood

anymore…. I think I'm actually going to miss picking on Potty's pet beaver. " " Shut up Malfoy ! " I said. Everyone started laughing . Blaise said

in between his snigger's . " Ok know I can see it ! " The tension was broken they were smiling they almost looked relieved but that could have

just been my imagination but Max wasn't done with me yet, he ask me. " So what happened down stairs we missed it ? " I took a few minute's to

explain having to be resorted and about how the hat said part's of my personality had been shadowed to keep me hidden and prevent me from

being placed in Slytherin. Also about all the other missing children and how they hoped finding me would help lead the investigators to them. I held their

rapt attention through out my tale only getting a few serious nod's and seeing a few solemn look's shared between the group. Millicent spoke first

when I was done asking . " So, your still Granger your just. Granger PLUS some ? " " Yes that sounds about right . " I said . " SO. " She

continued . " That dark magic scar you have ? " She trailed off . " I answered . " Dolahov in the department of mystery's end of fifth year ." We

aren't death eater's you know ! " Millicent shot right back. " We just have to play a part. We're Slytherin's you never know who watching. " She said. I

thought about this for just a moment before I asked . " Like who ? " She answered with a string of names. " Like , Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint,

Theo is alright but is dad was one of the death eater's in the department of mystery's. A bunch of other's to. That's why we may not be friends

but at lest we know your one of the good guy's . " I was surprised. I hadn't expected this . If someone would have told me this a week ago I'd

have called them bonker's . The whole world was changing nothing was as it seemed. They were just watching me waiting for me to respond.

**XXXX**

When I did .I don't think it was what they expected because they seemed surprised. " But then, why were you on Umbriges Inquisitorial squad ?

"Draco answered with anger. " **How were we supposed to tell the old bat to shove it without looking suspicious ? We had to join ! We had no**

**choice it was what was expected. Can't you see that ! For someone who is supposed to be so smart you sure are dumb ! "** He spat. It was now my

turn to get angry I yelled back at him. **" Well excuse me for not noticing the deep burning love you so clearly felt for me and my friends ! "**

Draco just looked at me his expression blank. When Blaise chimed in. " And 5 point's to Griffindor. Nicely played Granger. " It was funny it felt good to be called Granger again.

Even if he was only being facetious. I couldn't help the stupid smile that was creeping up my face. Soon it

was catching and anger was forgotten. We moved on. This was a new day. I was a new person. In a new world . I needed to get used to it and

learn to carry on. If they were willing to help me do that then. I would except their help.

**XXXX Authors note. ****I hope you enjoy the story. I would like to know what people think of the story. I don't need the punctuation police. **

**Though I am continuing to edit and improve. The story is what I want to make sure is good. The punctuation is just mecanic's that will improve with time and practice.**


	9. In the Day's that Followed

**Not mine just playing. I am going to try to speed the story along here and get us into some more good stuff.**

**XXXX**

The conversation moved on we stuck primarily to light safe topics . Everyone joining in. We even had a few laugh's together which surprised

me a bit. I learned that Blaise and Draco were only staying for a day or two. For the purpose of helping me settle ,but they did say that they

would come by to visit if they got a chance. .but that Millie, lived not far and could drop by at anytime. They could actually be nice when they

wanted to be. So after about hour or so I risked mentioning Harry and the Weasleys and that I had to let them know that I was all right. Draco

wasn't impressed by this, but the other's seemed to understand. Millie asked me what I was going to tell them and I answered her that . I wasn't

sure. That I would of coarse tell them that I was all right . That they shouldn't worry but that I wasn't sure how much else to say. The other's

seemed to ponder this for a bit before I began to get suggestion's. After grabbing a quill and some parchment . Together we composed a letter

that covered all the important point's . Without going into a lot of painful detail. It went very quickly having so many people to help me. In the

end I was happy with my result. Even if we did argue a bit about how to sign it.

Dear Everyone.

Please don't worry I'm fine ! It has been a disturbing couple of day's but thing's are calm now. Dumbledore , Mcgonagall and Kingsly have been here and we had a long talk.

It would seem that the Grangers were not my real parents. I was stolen from real parent's when I was a baby. Kingsley explained. I was not the only child that had gone missing

in connection with a corrupt Auror by the name of Philip NewWell. I am how ever the only child to ever be recovered. No one knows why. My name is Abigale Loyce now and I'm related to

Tom from the Leaky Caldron. He's my great uncle. So if you would like to write to me you should address your letters to my new name. I should also warn you that I look different now.

The Glamour that was hiding me came off. So I won't look like Hermione anymore. I will explain everything better when I see all of you.

Love.

Abigale

**XXXX**

That done we sent it with Burtrim, Max's owl . I was still a little worried that I hadn't told them about being resorted but everyone else seemed

to think that could wait. That I should let them get used to things before I tell them more. I suppose that was the Slytherin way.

We decided it was time for lunch and headed downstairs. Life got easier after that . My mother informed me that I needed proper clothing and

shopping trip's were planned .I received a few owls from Harry, Ron and Ginny demanding more detail's but I tried to be evasive I wanted to

explain it to them in person, not in some letter where I can't see their face's. I learned over time that Millie was funny and a lot like Ginny . The

boy's, I learned were just, boy's even if Malfoy was still a prat a lot of the time, and though I would never admit it to anyone else. Slytherin boy's

were better looking than Griffindor boy's. Not that I was looking ! ….Much. Though to my embarrassment . Blaise caught me looking

once, or twice, or… three time's. In my defense though I have been under considerable stress and just looking at boy's is not some kind of

,**crime**. Anyway ,it's their fault for taking their shirt's off when they were playing quitich with Max after all they were practically naked , And

I was watching the game. What was I supposed to look at ? It's just that. Well . When Blaise looked at me. He had this **look **on his face like . I

don't Know ! Like he knew I was looking, and he looked back at me and …. Smiled the most dazzling smile . He was making my face turn red

and my stomach turn over . What is wrong with me ? All he did was smile and my heart is about to beat it's way out of my chest. I told Millie

I wanted to go inside. I felt stupid and embarrassed . I'm not going to stand here and make a fool of myself so they can laugh at me behind my

back later ! Millie asked me why I wanted to go inside on such a nice day, when we were all having so much fun, but I just shrugged it off and told

her that I just did. She looked back and forth between Blaise and I for a moment before her eyes lit up and she said . " Oh, I see what the

problem is. Alright Prudie ." That struck a nerve. " My name is not Prudie ! I am not a Prude ! " She gave me one of her big smile's and said. "

Of course your not Prudence ." That made me a bit huffy I admit .She was being ridiculous I am **not, **a prude !

**XXXX**

Over the course of the last month before school resumed it was as though I became someone completely different. Maybe not in personality or

who I was on the inside, but in other way's. I was different, I had a new home, A new family, I had a brother and he was funny and bossy like me,

My dad love's book's as much as I do and my mom loved me so much I could see it. Feel it every time she looked at me .I had always felt that

the Granger's loved me but it wasn't like this. It didn't feel like this. I kept waiting for it to wear off and for it to get less noticeable but it wasn't

and I started to wonder if the Granger's had ever really loved me at all . I couldn't help but wonder if this was normal , or maybe wizarding

family's are just more loving . Or maybe the Granger's were just less affectionate people . I was also making new friends with people I would

have never thought possible. I was having conversations with them that I could never of had with Harry and Ron. I felt like they wanted to hear

what I had to say instead of rolling their eyes with a look that said " GREAT HERE SHE GO'S AGAIN ! " So basically if I thought about it I

would say that .The whole world felt new as if I was just seeing it for the first time !

..

" My name is Abigale Loyce and I'm a Slytherin ! "

**X**

**XXXX**

**Ok short chapter I know but NOW I can send her back to school ! Necessary bridge chapter DONE !**

**Incase you missed it I think I will be going with a Blaise pairing . Gray eyed Italian and gorgeous what's not to love.**

**Though you never know I could pull a fast one on you at the last minute. LOL . I want to get into some romance ( NOT PORN ! ) So I am looking forward to that.**


	10. On the Train Again

**Making no money on this. Just telling a story to all my friend's**

When the day finally arrived to take the train back to Hogwarts it seemed to fast. I wasn't ready and I was scared of what I was going to tell

everyone. They still didn't know about the resorting. Outside of my new circle of friends and family no one had seen me yet. I felt like I would be

sick. Wouldn't that be just wonderful . I could just imagine what people would say. ( Did you see Hermione Granger ? Yea she tossed all over the

train. ) Oh that would be, bloody brilliant ! I just need to calm my nerve's. I told myself to calm down and just breath. Max came into my room

and asked if I was ready. I had packed and repacked my trunk three time's I was sure I had everything . My wand, my shiny new Head Girl badge ,

Crooks was in his basket and I had my carry on with my robe's, a book incase I got bored and some pocket money. " Yes ! " I told him. " Good

let's go then. " He said . I couldn't help but think he was cute. He was excited to have a sister for the first time and he wanted to show me off. It

was a little embarrassing but still, it was sweet. I had never had a brother before so it was exciting for me to. I finally got to have a little of what

the Weasleys have. A sibling and a mum that loved me like Molly loved her children and a doting dad minus the muggle obsession of coarse ,

and I had already found my niche in the family. I was the resident expert on all things muggle.

**XXXX**

Max and I headed down stairs and loaded our thing's into a black limo that was to take us to Kings Cross station. Dad had some business to attend and would

not be able to accompany us mum needed to go as well. Appearance she explained. That was something I had learned was very important in

pureblood society .We were being escorted by two large men I had seen before on our shopping trip. I had noticed them right away and mother

had told me not to point them out or draw attention to them, that the family had hired them . Dad had called them security professional's. He had

told me that he had employed this agency many time's and that they where quite good. I wondered if they were as good as the Order. I wondered

if they had followed me earlier this month when I was staying at the Leaky Caldron. Sadly I didn't have time to ask .We had to go or we would be

late. I hugged and kissed my parent's good by and we got into the black shiny limo. The two Guards didn't say anything, they were just watching

everything. Not that I could talk, so was I .

About fifteen minutes into the thirty minute drive I noticed a suspicious vehicle had been following us for a while . They were driving

a dark carry all with blacked out window's .I alerted the man in front of me. " I think we're being followed, " His head jerked up and he spoke for

the first time. " Which one ? Why do you think they're following us ?" Clearly this was a wizard who was not used to muggle tactic's.

" The large dark one with black window's, " I pointed out. "They have been with us for a while, they're staying back but they're sticking right

with us. Big car's set up high enough that they have a good view of the car's around them. Also the window's are blacked out so we can't see

them." I said . They were all looking at me taking in what I said. I then told them. The good

news is that our windows are blacked out as well. So they can't be sure how many of us there are or who is present " They were getting nervous

now. " How do you Know all of this ? " " one of the men ask me. He sounded angry.

I have some experience with these thing's that's all. Just stay calm I told him." " That's my line kid . " He returned . He still looked angry.

**XXXX**

Max spoke for the first time he sounded scared. " What do we do ? " I turned to him. This was my element I new what I was doing . " Max give

me Burtrim . " " Why ? " What are you going do to him ? " He asked . I smiled at him " I'm not going to hurt your owl Max. I am going to send a

message ahead to some friends that you and I have company and that we will be needing help." The body guard then asked. " What friend's ? " I

told him " Aruror's ! " " I know several . " That seemed to shut him up .I quickly wrote the note and as soon as the Limo stopped

for a traffic signal Max let Burtrim out. The rest of the ride was tense the guards asking about my Auror friends . The driver was told to keep

his eyes open in case they tried to wreck our car. To say that upset him would have been an understatement. Security professional's ! What a joke,

these guy's were panicking like Ron faced with a acromantula. I was seeing what a big difference there was between these men and a

seasoned Order member. Ginny was more mentally prepared to handle this sort of thing.

**XXXX**

The rest of the ride went very quickly and before we new it we were pulling in. I started to point out, **my friends **to the guard's. I told Max .

" Have your wand in your hand ready just in case, grab your carry on. You can use it to block yourself if you have to. " He just nodded his head

and did as he was told, he was white. " Max ! We run strait for the platform the guards will move with us, the other's will take care of the people

Following us. " " Ok but, what about our stuff ? " He ask. " We'll get it later ." I told him. With that we had come to a stop Kingsley was opening

the door and we jumped out quickly. It went just as I had told Max it would.. Kingsly and the guards were moving with us. We hadn't gotten far

when a man grabbed my arm ruffle. I heard a sound. A pop but I didn't know what it was. Kingsley stunned him, " MOVE, MOVE, MOVE ! "

Said Kingsly . We were running now. I could hear the sound of people screaming behind us but I couldn't look . I was scanning the crowd. I

spotted someone, " **One o clock ! " **I yelled . Kingsley turned smoothly with the skill of a trained soldier and dropped him. We kept running.

We made the platform we could see the train. We weren't done Kingsley had us in the train. In a compartment with the shades drawn. He turned

and told us to lock the door and not to open it until he came back. The guards left with him .One guard we noticed through the compartment

window stayed close to us. Standing watch.

**XXXX**

Max was pale . He looked at me and asked. " Were those death eater's ? " " I don't know. " I told him . " " What now ? What do we do ? " He asked

me. Strange I was calm. I can be calm as people are chasing me trying to, What ? Kidnap me ? Yet I was about to toss my cookie's only an

hour ago over teenage drama.

Where is the logic in that ? Oh well, I guess I can't be the one to make sense all of the time. I focused on calming my brother. That's what big

sister's are supposed to do right ?A little while later and the last whistle was sounding and the train was starting to move. No one had come back

to tell us it was alright. What was going on ? What was happening ? Max was voicing the same concern's out loud. I told him we just had to wait

someone would come. We sat in silence waiting for a while but after watching the country side go by for an hour or so. We both decided that no

one was coming for now. Max and I both wanted to go find our friends but we were told not to open the door and Nether of us thought it was a

good idea to disobey at lest not yet. We both took out our book's another interest we shared. That's when I discovered it. I gasp in horror. Max

jumped up from his seat . " WHAT ? " WHAT'S WRONG ? " I held up my book , he just looked at it " What is it ? " He asked me. " It's a bullet

from a muggle gun I told him. It was embedded in my book. That was the pop I had heard when the man grabbed my arm as we entered the

station earlier. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. My book saved my life. I was stunned , we both just looked at it. Someone tried to shoot

me. To kill me like a muggle. I'm not sure how much time past. We both just stared at it.

**XXXX **

Finally Max spoke. He said " If they tried to kill you with that thing, like a muggle, then that must mean that they were muggle. Then they couldn't

have gotten through the barrier. Only wizard's can go through it." I was surprised but answered. " Good point Max I hadn't thought of that, but

why would muggles go to all that trouble to kill me ? They had to at lest be working for wizards and they **can** get through the barrier . " That

seemed to deflate him. I felt bad but I had to tell him the truth. Lie's get people killed. I got up and peeked out the compartment window. The

guard was gone. I told Max. I also saw the food trolley coming . I was starving so I new Max must be to. Well ,I thought .We have to eat, I will

open the door and we will be quick. I will stand guard why Max buy's I decided . I took a moment to go over it with my brother , and we were

ready when our turn came. We were going to be quick . I ask the trolley lady if she new what was going on.

and she told us that the train **was**, under lockdown no one had been aloud out of their compartment's but it had been lifted now .She told us

that there had been some sort of attack back at the station and they don't know who was behind it yet. So everyone was on high alert and that

the train was being followed by Auror's on broom stick. With our purchases made we shut the door and locked it again. We sat together eating

our pumpkin pasty's and other assorted goodie's and thinking about everything the trolley lady had said. At lest now we could go see our friend's

I was getting nervous again.

**XXXX**

We finished eating and decided it was time to look for our friends. Max ask me " So are you going to go find Pot head ? " " Max ! That's not very

nice . " I said. He just shrugged and gave me one of those evil little Slytherin smirk's. " Can't help it he's a Gryffindor . " He said. " Yea and so

was I until a few week's ago. I told him when another deeper voice cut in. " Yes but your social status has improved considerable since then. " I

spun around to see Draco Malfoy in all his Pureblood glory sneering at me. " Careful Malfoy wouldn't want your face t freeze like that now

would you ? " I said ,and he quickly returned . " Even if it did you'd still want me Loyce ! " I could feel my face getting warm. I so wanted to

tear him apart and tell him just what I thought of him, but I kept my cool and then I saw the reason for his attitude. I was glad I had kept my

mouth shut. Pansy Parkinson came walking up to me like the queen of the train. " Well , Well what have we here, the filthy little mud blood that

wasn't ! " She had a sickly crooning sound to her voice that made me ill and I was further sickened to notice that she was two, maybe three

inches taller than me**. I hate being short **! Well, at lest I still had more up top than she did and I don't just mean brains, it's a well known fact

that Pansy puts socks in her bra because she's as flat as a board. " Drop dead Pansy ! " I said . I tried to just walk away but it was as if Pansy had

just been waiting for an excuse because she went into a very ugly screeching fit ! " How dare you, ! You gutter trash nobody, ! You can't talk to

me like that, ! You don't get to just walk away from me,!" I was a little shocked but not surprised at her out burst. I noticed Malfoy , Blaise, and

Millie were all in the hall now wands discretely at the ready. I tried to keep Max behind me but he wasn't having any of it. I looked her right in

the eyes and answered her calmly, but with steal in my voice. " I am Head Girl and I will do what ever I please. If you have a problem with that to

Bad ! " If I thought Pansy was having a melt down before it was nothing compared to look her smooshed pug face took on next. She raised her

wand but what ever she had planed to say next was cut of by **Expeleramus **from behind me I spun around surprised to see Harry standing there.

Ron and Ginny just behind him. Ginny had a murderous look on her face. She yelled Twenty point's from Slytherin for trying to hex the Head

Girl. Pansy wanted to keep fighting but without a wand and the fact that the other's started to return to there compartment's grumbling about king Potter. She realized she

had no back up and gave up. Harry tossed her wand at her. Throwing one more comment over her shoulder as she left. " This isn't over blood traitor ! " The door to her

compartment slamming behind her** .**

**XXXX**


	11. One Long Train Ride

**I would like to thank fallfromreality for that really nice review you made my day. I was starting to wonder if I should continue or not.**

**Everyone else can thank her to. She is the reason you have a new chapter so soon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter it was fun to write.**

**I would also like to note that I have edited previous chapter's hopfully I have caught most of the glaring mistake's.**

**I don't think i'm doing to bad for a girl who was panicking a few day's ago because I couldn't turn off the bold button. LOL enjoy !**

**XXXX**

" Wow care to explain ? Asked Harry. " I just looked at him for a minute I was shocked he recognized me. " I uh well, uh that is to say. THIS is my

brother Max ! " I said . " Max these are my friend's Harry Potter , Ronald and Ginny Weasley. " Max was very polite he said his nice to meet

you's Harry and Ginny were very polite while Ron chose to only grunt and say." What ever. " Max seemed less than impressed and chose to leave

at that point. I glared at Ron. I pulled Harry and Ginny into the compartment Max and I had just vacated only a few moment's ago. I didn't need

an audience for this.

Once Ron had shut the door firmly. Ginny jumped me . " Ok spill girlie we have waited long enough ! " I just looked at them staring at me for a

moment before I asked. " How did you know it was me ? Harry grinned ." After we got your letter saying that Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and

Kingsly had been to see you .All we had to do is wait for one of them to come by the burrow. Ginny cornered Kingsly and made him tell her

everything. Or at lest most of it ." Ginny chimmed in . " We were so worried , all of us everyone was frantic when we couldn't find you "" How

did you get Kingsly to talk ? " I asked Ginny. Harry laughed and said " Oh she can be very persuasive when she want's to be. " Ginny was grinning

ear to ear. " Scary is more like it . " Ron muttered. Ginny turned and glared at him " WHAT WAS THAT RON ? " " Nothing ! " He responded

kicking at nothing on the ground . Great, I thought he's pouting. My lest favorite. **Pouty Ron **. I decided to ignore him . " Well what do you want

to know I asked I'm not sure what Kingsly told you."

**XXXX**

We went over the details of the last month several time's. The perfect's meeting had been cancelled due to the lock down, And the trip was going

to be over to soon for it to matter much at this point. So we had plenty of time. Once we covered the important bit's about the past month . They

made all the joke's they could think of at my expense, mostly about my height which I think I took with good grace and a few references to me

looking a bit like Lavender that I didn't take as well. Ron's joke's leaning a little more toward mean than funny. I still had not told them about the

resorting though. We finally got onto the topic of today's event's. They told me they had been there when Madeye had gotten my owl and that

they had been rushed onto the train and locked into a compartment before I had gotten there. They said they had gotten a quick look at me when

Kingsly had come running through the barrier with Max and I. They told me about how they had waited for us to be brought to their compartment,

but we never came. They said that from their compartment they had seen everything the entire platform, had been swarming with Aurors and ministry

official's and that the train had been searched at lest three times before we left the station. I hadn't been able to see any of that stuck in my

compartment with the shades drawn as they were. I felt cheated. Then I pulled out my book and showed them and I told them about what

happened from my side. It was their turn to be shocked. They couldn't believe what they were looking at. Someone had set muggle killer's on me.

**XXXX**

Finally I couldn't wait anymore . I had to be brave and tell them the awful truth. " You guy's there is one more thing I need to tell you about

before we get to school. " " What is it ? " Ask Ginny. I took a deep breath and launched in. " Well as you know I'm head girl this year ? " " Yeah

" they all said . " So it really doesn't matter that much ….. But , uh, you know the Glamour I was under, it ,uh."

" WELL SPIT IT OUT ALL READY WE HAVEN"T GOT ALL DAY ! "

Said Ron. Ginny turned and told him to shut it and let me speak. I gave her a grateful look and

continued. " They didn't know how deep the Glamour went so they had to resort me to find out. They gasp, " No ! " Said Ginny ! " " **Where** ? "

Was all Harry said his voice was hard. " Slytherin ? " I said. Flinching a bit, all three of them exploded .

" **NO they can't do that you're a Gryffindor ! " **Said Harry."

**"It's your final year they can't !"** said Ginny.

" **We will make them put you in Gryffindor !"** Said Ron.

" **I can talk to Dumbledore make him see reason !" **Said Harry.

" Thanks guy's but no. It's all right . " Before I could finish Ron attacked me saying.

"**What do mean it's alright ? What you want to be some slimy snake ? What are you snogging Malfoy now to ?**

**Suddenly your some little rich girl and your to good for us ? "**

I was stunned, I felt like I had been slapped in the face. " RON, if you would have let me FINISH ! I would have told

you it's not a big deal because the Heads get their own dorm anyway ! " I will still have classes with you , and see you every day Heads, are encouraged

to sit with other houses . So I can still eat with you sometime's. It won't be that bad . Beside's it's N.E.W.T year I will be revising

In most of my free time anyway."

" **So that's it your just abandoning us **? " Ron accused .

" No that's not what I'm saying at all ! This wasn't my fault ! What do you want me to do ?"

" **How do you expect us to pass our N.E.W.T 's if your off helping your new snake face friend's **? " He said his face

was an ugly shade of red.

" Not everything is about YOU Ronald ! " I said.

" **FINE run back to your little Slytherin buddy's then, Death eater **! "

" **Ron** ! " Harry said taking charge. " **Your out of line this isn't Hermione's fault back off **! " **" I guess you missed it Harry ! **

**That's not our Hermione . That's Abigale whatever . Hermione never existed. She's was just a lie ! For all we know she's been fooling us **

**from the start ! For all we know she's been helping the Death eater's from the start ! " **He yelled .

Before turning and storming off. Ginny looked murderous.

" That's it, I'm writing mum . He's gone to far this time ! " I'll talk to him " said Harry. " Just give him some time to calm

down he'll come around. " He added. " Thanks Harry , Gin ! " " No problem ! " Harry said and Ginny agreed . I was trying not to cry. No one

was as good at making me cry as Ronald Weasely. " I had better get changed. " I told them it was starting to get dark it wouldn't be long now until

we got to Hogsmead. Station. " Hey ! Shorty ! " said Harry. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin to you know . It's not the end of the world

you'll see you still have us . " " You're a good friend Harry thanks . " I said . " No problem it's what I do, chosen one and all that. " he said with a smile.

I had to laugh Harry hated being called that so I knew he only said it to make me feel better.I left them then

.I just wanted to lock myself into a bathroom and pull myself together . That was much worse than I had feared.

**XXXX**

How could Ron be such an

insufferable, selfish, prat after we had forgiven him for what HE did. Where did he get off ? Accusing **me** of being a Death Eater . I have

sacrificed more. Done more than he ever has. Who doe's he think he is. I thought to myself as I made my way to the bathrooms. I was so caught

up in my own musing's I didn't realize I was being followed. Until I felt warm breath in in ear. " That was some row back there ! " I spun around

to find Blaise looking at me with mischief sparkling in his beautiful blue gray eyes. " Blaise ! You startled me ! " He chuckled leaning in closer

blocking my path as he settled against the wall in front of me . " You didn't answer my question . " He whispered coming even closer, and with

That, my mind went blank . " Wh what question ? " I whispered back. Now he was really smiling. " Are you all right ? " He said softly as he

stroked my cheek with the back of his finger. My whole body was prickling with goose bumps I assume I was breathing but I couldn't tell. " F

fine. " Was the sparkling response I came up with. He just looked at me as if I was the most precious thing he had ever seen and leaned in. I thought

he was going to kiss me for a moment. I had hoped he was going to kiss me, but he didn't. He stopped right next to my ear his lip's just brushing

my skin he whispered . " Good ! " and he was gone ! He just walked away ! He left me standing there like a mute idiot with knee's of jelly. Heart

pounding so hard it almost hurt. It took me several deep breath's but I finally got my emotions in check

and made it into a recently vacated bathroom. It took me a good five minute's to

compose myself I was tingling. Ron was a distant memory all I could think about was . Him touching me, the feel of his breath in my ear. I

wanted to scream ! How did he do that ?

How can he just come out of no where and turn me into a , a , what ? Puddle ? Mush ? Tingle Jelly ? Eew not

that last one that was gross, accurate maybe but still ,gross. I was finally able to pull myself together and got changed. Head Girl badge pinned in

place. I was ready and left the lady's with my head held high . I started my journey back to my compartment we would be arriving at Hogsmead

station any moment.

**XXXX**

**DUN DUN DUN DUN ! What next ? Oh the plot doth thickin. Yes I'm a dork. I'm aware. ( SMILE ) **


	12. Hogwarts

**XXXX**

**Ok people I have a question for you. Do any of you know any common Italian pet name's. I don't know any Italian. I'm looking for little thing's Blaise could say**

**but nothing to complicated. Anything you could offer would help. Oh and please be sure to say what it means. **

**If I use your idea I will give you credit at the top of the page of the chapter I first use it in. **

**XXXX**

As I walked back to my compartment I had time to think about Blaise . What I came up with was, that he was just messing with my head. Blaise

Zabini is after all a known womanizer .He's probably having a good laugh at my expense right now. Well it end's here! I will not, be

humiliated in front of the whole school by some boy. Even if he doe's make my fingers and toe's tingle and my stomach turn over thinking

about his soft curly dark hair. That perfect smile. NO ! I am NOT ! Thinking about him like that. He only has as much power as ,I give him and,

I chose to give him none, from now on. Well, that decided I was feeling much better . Much more in control and that, is something a girl should

not be quick to give up. Men have the upper hand all to often as it is. No need to make it even easier for them to run over the top of you. I though.

**XXXX**

I made it back to my compartment just as the train came to a stop. I was a little nervous about stepping out onto the platform after what happened

earlier so I waited for the corridor to fill with student's and I was able to blend into the sea of faces as I exited the train. As Head Girl it was my

responsibility to direct the first year's to Hagrid so I started to call for them when Kingsley came up behind me. " Let Ginny direct the first year's

we need to get you out of sight ! " He said. Ginny who had been on her way toward me had over heard what Kingsley had said , and she took over

directing the first years. Kingsley was pulling me toward the carriages. My arm must have been bruised when I was grabbed earlier because he

was hurting me, and I was getting sick of being man handled . He put me into a carriage and stood outside the door until the other's could arrive.

This must be what it feel's like to go to prison I thought. Thankfully I was soon joined by Luna and Neville. Luna ever her odd self greeted me as

if nothing had changed. " Hello Hermione or do you prefer Abigale now she asked in her dreamy voice ? " " Abigale is fine thank you Luna .

" The girl never ceased to amaze me. Neville had observed the exchange and just looked at me for several moments before he got up the nerve to ask " Is that

really you Hermione ? " I just sighed and fought the urge to roll my eyes. " Yes Neville it's really me. " " Wow you look different . " He said. It was getting

very difficult to hold back the snippy comment's that wanted to come flooding out of my mouth, but I held them back this wasn't Neville's fault. I

had no right to take it out on him. He had enough of that already from everyone else. " Yes I do your right. " Was all I said. Though I think I

should get some kind of medal for heroic use of restraint. Harry and Ginny squished in next cutting off any further comment. There wasn't

enough space so Ginny sat on Harry's lap and the carriage lurched forward.

**XXXX**

The ride up to the school was cramped Harry and Neville had both gotten very tall and were taking up a lot of room. Even so it wouldn't have

been to bad if not for Ginny sitting on Harry's lap. I lost count of how many time's she kicked me. At this rate I was going to be one big bruise.

I sighed with relief when we arrived and I could get out of that little carriage. I started to walk inside when I heard laughing behind us. I

turned and saw Ron and Lav Lav laughing about something. Just seeing him made my blood boil they were nauseating together . I had to get away

from the sight of the two of them so I turned and ran quickly inside. I hadn't made it to far when someone big ran into me, hard from behind. I

couldn't stop myself I was pitched forward with the force of the blow. I put my hand's out in front of me but it didn't help. I hit my head on the

step with a sickening crack. It didn't hurt, I couldn't feel it , But I heard Harry yelling. He sounded far away, other people were yelling as well.

Then I heard Professor Snape. He sounded angry and then I heard my name. Snape was telling me to look at him. So I did. Someone screamed.

Stupid screaming girl's ! I felt something dripping down my face, so I reached up to wipe it off, but when I looked down at my fingers they were

all red . I sat just looking at my hand until black robe's were swooping down on me , and I was moving fast. To fast ! I felt like I was

swimming and before I new it I saw Madam Pomfrey . " Hello Madam Pomfrey . " " Professor Snape When did you get here ? " I ask. Or did I

just think it. I'm not really sure. They were standing over me. Snape looked funny ! No that's not it. Well, he looked like something un Snape

like anyway. I would think about it later, I thought and everything went blissfully black.

**XXXX**

The next thing I was aware of was bright light right in my face. It took a few moments but I was finally able to open my eyes. " AAAHHH ! "

"MAX DON'T DO THAT ! " " Sorry ! " He said. " I just wanted to make sure you were alright. " " You don't need to be two inches from my

face to tell if I'm alright ! " I yelled. " I said I was sorry ! " He said .Pouting a little at being yelled at. " Your right, I'm, sorry to, you just scared me

that's all. " I said. He was so sensitive. Little thing's hurt his feeling's." What time is it ? Why am I here ? " I asked him. " You don't remember ?"

Max asked. I held back the smart remark that almost made it out, and managed a simple . " No. " instead. Max took over telling me about last

night and about how Gregory Goyle had been the one who had run into me and how Potty , She Weasel , Longbottom and Looney. Had attacked

back and that it had been Pansy's idea but it's alright, because she got hexed with boils bad ,and got in big trouble with Snape and Goyle is on

probation any more trouble and he will be suspended. " Who screamed do you know ? " I asked. That I remembered. " Oh some stupid girl with

The Weasel king . "

He said. " Lavender Brown ! " I said. " What ever just some stupid girl. " He said. " Why did she scream ? " I asked. " Because you had a huge

cut on your head and your whole face was covered in blood and one of the other boy's in my year said he saw your brain !" Madam Pomfrey

decided to make an appearance then. " That is an exaggeration Mr. Loyce. One that I trust, you will put an end to right away. No one's brain was

showing. Just a nasty cut and it's fine now Miss Loyce you are free to go. " she said in her business like tone. " Thank you Madam Pomfrey. " I

said. I found my wand on the bed side table and was starting to walk out when Malfoy and Zabini walked in. " I'm supposed to show you the way

to the heads dorm. " Was all Malfoy said and left. I suppose he expected me to follow. Well, I could be offended at his rudeness later right now I

need to know where my room is. So I said good bye to Max and told him I'd see him a breakfast and followed the boy's. I had to run a bit to

catch up because Malfoy and Zabini's leg's were so much longer . Again Rude, I was recovering from a head injury the least they could do is slow

down I thought. Once we turned on to a smaller less used corridor they stopped. They were looking at me. " Are you alright ? " Asked Blaise.

" I'm fine . " I said remembering to keep thing's strictly business.

Draco took over. " Well yesterday showed us just how ruthless they are willing to be.

Blaise and I are to keep an eye on you so no running off with out us or the wonder dork's got it ? "

" I can take care of my self ! " I said.

" Oh really, is that what that was ? Because it looked to Blaise and I like you, nearly getting yourself killed twice in the space of one day .

So can the attitude and do as your told you little pixie fart. "

" Pixie what ? " " You heard me, move. " He said . Blaise just stood there and laughed at me. Lot of help he was.

Hmmp, That Malfoy ! He's so annoying, I just want smash his ignorant face in. " For the record I was only almost killed once yesterday.

The second time was just a cut Madam Ponfrey said it wasn't serious. " I knew that sounded stupid even as I said it.

" Do you really think Snape would have picked you up and ran, you to the hospital wing if it was just a cut ? Honestly and they say your supposed

to be bright. " That stunned me a bit I had no memory of that. I was so lost in my attempt's to remember. I barely noticed when we got to the

portrait of The two lover's. Eww why would Dumbledore choose this painting for the heads dorm ?

Draco gave the pass word." Dirty knickers ! " He said. " WHAT ? " Who picked that ? That's an awful pass word. I said. Draco just smirked at

Blaise and said. " I picked it , and you can't change it for at lest a month. " " Why would you pick something like that ! I all but screeched . "

They were both laughing now. " To see your reaction for one. You didn't disappoint by the way, and because you have to say it every, time you

want in. " He said. Laughing like an idiot. " AAAHHH ! " I screamed at both of them stomping my foot for good measure Before I turned and

walked in . " REAL MATURE !" I yelled at them . Now they were all but laying on the floor laughing . Stupid boy's !

**XXXX**

All my anger disappeared once I walked inside the heads dorm it was wonderful. It was a miniature version of Gryffindor tower except for the

neutral color scheme . The roaring fire place the squashy chairs. The small study nook 's and shelves full of book's that spilled out into little

piles here and there and a staircase that lead to our rooms with a shared bathroom in the middle. I didn't have long to look though because

tweedle dee and tweedle dumb were yelling at me to hurry. What was it that I thought I saw in Blaise ? Because I'm over it ! " Your room is on

the right ! " Draco yelled after me, and I turned and walked into my room. There was Crook's stretched out on the four poster.

The room was done in Slytherin green and silver. I was sick. Why did they have to do that ?

Other than that the room was brilliant .It was small but that was fine it was all mine. In addition to my bed there was a window with a pretty view of the

ground's to the left . A small desk to the right and my trunk was at the foot of my bed. Perfect I quickly grabbed some clean clothes and ran for

the bathroom. Once there I noticed it was pretty much like the prefect's bathroom except the tub was smaller about the size of my tub at home.

There was a large shower though for the life of me I don't know why.

Do people often need enough room for ten people in the shower at one time ?

It seemed pretty silly to me but what do I know. There were also two sink's I could see Malfoy had already claimed one.

He had more personal hygiene product's than I did. I don't know if that's good or bad. I turned on the shower and tried to hurry

I was finding dry blood in my hair . Gross, and it was taking some work to get it out but after that. It was quick. I was

dressed and out the bathroom door ready to start the first day of my last year of school.

**XXXX**

I ran back to my room and threw my thing's in my bag and turned to

leave my room but my bag stayed. What the heck was it a sticking charm ? I couldn't lift it. " AAAHH ! " Ok maybe it was immature to scream and maybe I shouldn't

have started throwing things but this was just plain stupid. I couldn't lift my own school bag. So that is how they found me.

Red faced throwing a temper in the middle of the Head Girl's room. " Problem there short and angry ? " Asked Draco.

" I QUIT, I GIVE UP, I'M CLEARLY NOT MENT TO FINISH MY LAST YEAR ! "

" So, what brought this on exactly ?" He asked surprisingly calmly as he leaned against the door frame. I was trying not to cry which

was stupid and I knew it, but I couldn't help it. " I can't lift my bag it's to heavy ! " I sounded pathetic. Dignity was now a thing of the past.

They both just looked at me for a minute. Before Blaise walked over and started to unload my bag.

Without a word he and Draco put Feather Light charm's

on all my book's and put them all back in my bag for me. They didn't even laugh. I couldn't believe it, that so nice ? I guess " Thank you . " I

mumbled " Come on then ,if we hurry we can still make it to breakfast. " Said Blaise. We made it down to the great hall with only ten minute's to

spare The boy's lead me over to the Slytherin table and to the disgust of everyone at the table I made a scrambled egg and sausage sandwich .

Max ask me what took me so long just as Professor Snape set down my time table. Blaise pretended not to be listening from his place across the

table. " Yeah where were you ? " Added Millie from her place on my right. And Draco just said. " Your not seriously going to eat that are you ? "

from his place on my left. I realized then that they had boxed me in I hadn't even noticed till now. " I had to take a shower before I came down, and yes

I'm going to eat my breakfast I'm starving. " I said. There, not a total lie I thought.

I ate as quickly as I could while still using my manors something that my parent's had stressed

in my month with them. Breakfast eaten I took a moment to look over my time table but I could feel eyes on I gave the room a quick glance to find

the culprit and found nearly the whole room was watching me. Suddenly I started to feel very small I noticed Ron's face was beat red and he was

glaring at me. What's his problem ? I thought. Lavender looked like she's smelled something bad. At lest Ginny and Neville were smiling, Harry had his back to me.

Luna smiled and sent me a little wave. " Why is everyone staring at me ?" Draco answered. " They aren't looking at you they're looking at

Me, I'm extremely good looking incase you had forgotten. " Millie just rolled her eyes and said " Dumbledore gave a brief explanation about

you last night this is the first time most of them have gotten a look at you. Oh and the whole hitting your head thing last night. It was sort of big

news for about five minutes, but don't worry everyone's back on what happened at Kings Cross now . " " Oh ! " Was all I managed to come up with .

What could I say ? It was time to gather up our thing's and get going if we were going to

make it to class on time Charms was first I couldn't wait.

**XXXX That was a really long chapter . Lot's going on, but better that, then a whole lota boring I say. If you find any mistake's feel free to keep it to your self. ( SMILE )**


	13. First Day Back

**XXXX **

Millie and I collected our thing's and exited the Great hall. We chose to go around the end of the table and avoid walking behind Pansy who

didn't appear to be completely recovered from that rather nasty, Blistering Boils hex . The boy's stayed a discrete distance behind us. I noticed

people were still staring. They were standing around in little group's and pointing. Apparently many wizarding children were born in barn's,

because I was taught pointing was rude. It would seem that they missed that owl . I was also struck by the fact that in the crowded corridor. All I

could see was a wall of people and I was getting pushed and shoved and knocked into. Until my head started to ache a bit where I had hit it last

night. So finally I grabbed on to Millie's arm and just aloud her lead the way, that seemed to help. We finally made it. Millie and I found a

spot .She had wanted to sit in the back with the other Slitherins but I convinced her to sit in more neutral territory in the middle. The class was

noisy and unruly as usual. Harry was toward the front. He gave me a small nod when he entered Ron was sitting with him where I would have

normally liked to have been, but Ron had a sour look on his face . So, still in a mood then. That made me glad I was, where I was, and I didn't

have to listen to him whinge, and put up with his sulking.

**XXXX**

Professor Flitwick brought the class to attention. " All right class that's quit enough, settle down please he said in his squeaky voice. This is

seventh year advanced Charms. That means we will be covering many complicated charms. I expect all of you to pay close attention. Many of

the things we will be covering will be on your NEWT'S. Today we will begin work on a more complicated version of the Wingardium Leviosa

charm. The more complicated form offer's more control to the caster. Making it more useful where care is required. We will be breaking this

lesson up into three part's. We will start with an object for the first lesson. Then we will move on ,using your partner sitting in a chair for the

second and for the third your partner will be standing. So mastering control will be very important." He said. He then preceded to demonstrate

the modified spell and wand movements. He then announced that he had already paired the team's, this was never good. The whole class moaned.

Harry and Draco.

Blaise and Seamus.

Ron and Crabbe. ( There was justice in the world )

Millie and Parvati.

The list went on until I was finally paired with Neville.( Ok so the worlds not completely just after all.)

Well at least Neville is passable in charms. I thought. So with that we set to work. Due to all the drama of my summer. I hadn't had time to go

over my books like I usually do. So as a result I was having a bit more trouble mastering the charm work than normal. Neville to his credit was

doing well and I was beginning to think that this wouldn't be so bad after all. Even so by the end of the class I had a raging headache and I

wasn't feeling at all well. All seventh year classes were double periods due to the more complicated subject matter so after class it was time for

lunch. I waited for most of the student's to file out before I headed for the door I didn't feel like getting pushed around anymore at the moment.

Once I made it into the hall I spotted Harry waiting for me. " Hey Shorty have lunch with me ? " He asked. I couldn't help but smile . " Why Mr.

Potter are you asking me out to lunch what would the neighbor's say ? " I said . Harry just laughed and we walked to the Great hall together

just like old times.

**XXXX**

When we finally arrived I was nearly tackled to the ground by an excited Ginny. My head was throbbing and I was feeling every single bruise I

had acquired yesterday, but I had missed my friends and this was the first time I had gotten to eat with them all since everything had changed I

didn't want to ruin it by complaining. So we sat in our regular places. Everyone ,except Ron ! Was attacking me with every kind of question from

the normal one's like," What's the Heads dorm like ?" To odd one's like." Are your parent's evil ? " I tried to be gracious and answer them all

to the best of my ability but it was starting to get ridiculous after a while it wasn't just Griffindore's anymore. There were Ravenclaw's and

Hufflepuff's as well. I was feeling claustrophobic and my head had gone from aching to splitting. I was so glad when it was over. I hadn't been

able to eat much of my lunch and I was sorry I had eaten as much as I had, my stomach was churning. I just wanted some fresh air. Double

Potions was next and all I wanted to do was crawl back to my room and slip into something more comfortable. Like a comma ! I finally said my

good bye's and left the table only to stumble over Ron's boat foot planted directly in my path, luckily Harry caught me before I could land on

my face. Harry turned and yelled at Ron. " What is wrong with you ? " Ron's only response was. "Guess she need's to watch were she's going. "

And stalked off slamming into my shoulder as he passed. " OUCH !, Thanks Harry !" I said. " Not a problem, Ron's just jealous of all the

attention your getting . " He said. " Come on I'll walk you to Potions . " " Thanks ! " I said.

**XXXX**

We made it down to the dungeon class room without further incident and again. I was faced with where to sit. Finally I decided that I should sit

with the other Slytherins at lest in Potions. I was Head Girl I needed to set an example and be friendly with everyone. Besides I didn't want to sit

next to Ron and the only other open space was next to Neville and I wanted to live. So that's how I ended up stuck next to the Head Boy. " If I

didn't know any better Loyce I would think you were beginning to have a bit of a crush on me. Not that I would blame you after all. " He

babbled. " Look at me. Oh wait, you already did. Well that explains why you're here and not sitting with Potty, though just so you know. I draw

the line at sitting on my lap. " Draco said with so much pomp and arrogance if Snape hadn't walked in I don't know that I could have held back

the violence that was itching to burst out of me. Thought's just kept running though my mind of all the thing's I could say to him if I had the nerve.

That's right Malfoy. Keep it up . Keep it up and I'll vomit on you, you idiotic ameba.

You hairy goat sniffer . You troll love child. You reeky vampire belch. You stinktaculous piece of bellybutton lint,

but my impressive train of thought was cut off when Professor Snape began his class.

**XXXX**

" This is seventh year Potions, Your presence in this class is a privilege, NOT a right. " He took a moment to look at Harry, Ron, and Neville in

turn before continuing. " Failure, disrespect and misconduct will get you a one way ticket out of my class consider yourselves warned. "

He said in a sharp deep and deadly hiss.

" The potions we will be brewing this year are DANGEROUS ! They are COMPLEX ! And they will require more than

one person to successfully brew . So you will be partnered with the person sitting next to you for the remainder of the year." No ! My mind

screamed . I don't want to be paired with the Albino Crotch Critter ! I already have to share a dorm with him, isn't that punishment enough ? I

thought . Sadly this was Snape and he would brook no argument on anything, ever, so there was no point complaining. I was doomed to this

vapid nightmare for the rest of the year ! My mind sobbed for my horrendous miss fortune, but on the outside I think I managed to look only

slightly put out. Ten point's to me I thought. " The Potion we will be working on is called, ' Sparkling Whit ! ' It is extremely difficult to brew and

will take a month to complete. If brewed correctly the drinker will experience a permanent increase in overall intelligence and if brewed

Incorrectly. The drinker will experience varying degrees of decreased intelligence. Depending on how badly the potion was botched.

Though some of you may not notice any difference at all . " He said looking at Neville who shrank just a little. I felt bad for

him. That was really mean, but this is Snape after all. " Like the Felix Felicis, potion, Sparkling Wit, may only be taken once in a life time. "

With that he spun and with a wave of his wand the instructions appeared on the board.

" BEGIN ! " He said. Every one jumped into action.

**XXXX**

Looking over the list of ingredients I went to the cupboard as Malfoy set up. I felt the room move a little as I hopped up. I held onto the table

until it passed before moving to the cupboard . Luckily no one noticed. Everyone of my step's vibrated painfully through my whole body and I

was glad Snape's class room was dark, cold and quiet . I don't think I could have handled Transfiguration right now. I collected the item's I

required and headed back to my work station where Malfoy was already starting. As much as he annoyed me. He was good at Potions I knew that

with him as my partner I would at least get a good mark. He placed several item's in front of me to chop and I set to work. After a while of this I

noticed him looking at me. " What ? " I snapped. " What's wrong with you ? " He asked. " Nothing is wrong with me. " " Your not bossing me

around and you look funny. "He said. I glared at him " Thanks a lot, lady's man. For your information. I just want to get this over with . So if

you don't mind I have work to do. " I whispered angrily. Draco left it at that and went back to work, but he kept shooting glances my way every

so often. The room was moving again as Snape was making his rounds. I tried to focus on my work and block everything else out but,

it was getting more and more difficult to remain standing as the room tipped dangerously. I finally had to grip the table and hope it passed before he got

to us. That was the position I was in when he came up behind me. " Miss Loyce has the table offended you in some way ? " He asked in his deep

silky voice. Normally I would have felt dread at the sound of his voice behind me, but today, all I noticed was that I didn't like the way I could

feel the vibration of his voice in my chest, and I further didn't like the smell of rich spices that I had come to associate with the Potion Master.

I didn't answer. I just kept my eyes locked on the table in front of me and held on. " Miss Loyce look at me ! " Snape demanded. I knew he was

Serious. Professor Snape was always serious and so tried to turn while maintaining my hold on the table. When Professor Snape grabbed hold of

my chin to look at my face and threw off my balance. My eyes lolled to the side and I felt my legs giving way, but I couldn't stop it and I

didn't care. Professor Snape grabbed my upper arms to stop me from falling unfortunately he grabbed me right where my arm was badly bruised

from being grabbed to ruffle several time's over the last day or two." Aahh ! Your hurting ME ! " I cried out getting a little shrill at the end.

That snapped me back to attention. Snape set me down on a bench Harry was there in an instant . " What's going on ? What did you do to her ?

" He demanded. " Mr. Potter, ever the hero, twenty points from Griffindor get back to your table or it will be detention as well ! " Snape spat .

Harry started to argue but the sound of there bickering had me whimpering. They both stopped to look at me." I think I need to lay down. " I

whispered. And I fell over on the bench of coarse hitting my head in the process," ow ! " I said . " Mr. Malfoy put a Stasis Charm on your potion

and escort the head girl to the hospital wing. " Snape ordered, and resumed walking the class room . It wasn't long and Malfoy was crouched

down in front of me. " Can you stand up ? " He asked me. I nodded a little but I didn't want to move. Soon Malfoy was pulling me upright the

room looked like a discotech. He pulled me to my feet and I put an arm around his waist. He hooked his arm under my other arm and off we went.

**XXXX**

We made it to the hall when out of no where. It occurred to me Lucius Malfoy ! He escaped his jail sentence back at the end of fifth year due to

a technical error by an Auror. It was even expunged from his record. Harry had been beyond livid. Maybe it's just my head but, Knowing the

things I know now, I wonder if that wasn't Dumbledore's doing.

" I need to sit down ! I think I'm going to throw up ! " I told Draco rather urgently. I liked the floor it was cold. I

felt much better down here. Then all to soon I was being lifted up. Draco was carrying me to the hospital wing. How weird I thought.

We finally made it to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was there in an instant. " What now ! " She said. Draco told her the heal didn't

stick. As he put me down on the nearest bed. Madam Pomfrey took immediate offence . " I highly doubt that Mr. Malfoy ! " She started

running tests and found it in no time. I see the problem ." Head injury's are funny things they don't always show them selves right away." ' So

what's wrong with her then ? " Draco asked. " Nothing serious easy enough to fix. " She said in her brisk tone. " I see she also has a few nasty

Bruise's . I didn't see last night. I will take care of those as well. " She said and shooed him away. After pouring several vile tasting potions

down my throat and applying a liberal amount of bruise cream to my arm and my leg's where Ginny had kicked me in the carriage I was feeling

nearly human again. She gave me a flannel to put over my eyes and I was a asleep in an instant. I only faintly heard Harry and possible Ginny

some time latter, But then they were gone again so Madam Pomfrey must have sent them away. When I finally woke up I was tired but other than

that I was feeling much better. Madam Pomfrey must have evil power's of perception or something because she was out of her office to check

on me the instant I sat up." Well your looking better . How do you feel ? " She asked as she ran more test's.

" Fine just hungry. What time is it ?" I asked. " Well you appear to be alright now. It's eight O clock so you missed dinner. I will just have a

house elf bring you up something. Once you eat it all. I want you to give me your word that you will return to your room and go strait to bed. "

She said in a stern voice. " I will. " I told her. She seemed to be deciding if I was trust worthy or not before she turned and called the house elf

and ordered dinner for me. I ate by myself and when I was done true to her word I was aloud to go. She sent me with a dreamless sleep potion

and a headache potion for tomorrow just incase.

**XXXX**

I had just made it into the hall when I was immediately joined by Blaise Zabini. " I was just coming to see if you were alright. " He said in a soft

voice. " Oh, Madame Pomfrey said I could go but I'm supposed to go strait to bed. " I told him." I see. " He said with a small smile. " Did she

happen to say if it was alright for you to have an escort back to your room ? " " She didn't say anything about that. " I said as my brain finally

caught up to what he meant. I felt stupid I could feel my face getting hot. He was doing it again. Making me feel stupid. He just smiled at me, and

took my hand in his much bigger ,warmer one. My cheeks were so red I think I might of been able to glow in the dark. I couldn't believe it. I

was holding hands with a boy. A handsome popular boy. Oh my goodness, I hope he can't hear my heart, it's to loud. How embarrassing. We

walked back slowly, in comfortable silence both of us just enjoying the feel of holding the others hand. It was nice, ok so maybe he's not so bad

Sometimes, when he's not laughing at me, I thought. All to soon we were at the portrait of the two lover's and he like a perfect gentleman said

the horrible pass word saving me from further embarrassment.

I really need to think up something horrid to change it to next month to get Draco back for this I thought.

So that is where he left me. Heart pounding cheek's red. I couldn't even look him in the eyes . I just gave him a soft

" good night . " He smiled and gave a small chuckle, it sounded nice and he whispered back. " Goodnight. " and he was gone. I now understand

why girls squeal when they're excited. if I had less dignity I might have considered it, But I am Abigale Loyce and I am not, some silly

screaming girl. So I suppose I will have to settle for grinning like a moron. Much more dignified !

**XXXX **


	14. How Do I Get Myself Into These Things

**Ok this chapter is for Sarah Hawthorne one of my reviewers she thought something like this would be fun. I hope you like it Sarah.**

**To Allen Pitt. Thank you for your review. I had figured that a death eater had a bright idea to use muggle assassins thinking that no one would see it coming, **

**I like your thought to…I suppose it could be a death eater Auror.. As for the potion they're working on. I have never heard of Snape having students test their potions on themselves.**

** He threatened to test one on Neville's toad once, but never a student. He always just has them submit a sample. That he check's for color and consistency. So that's what I assume there doing here.**

**XXXX**

When I stepped through the portrait hole I was met with the site of Draco Malfoy sitting on the sofa. In front of the fire, parchment's all laid out

on the table in front of him. " So you finally decided to grace me with your presence I see. " He said rudely. " So am I to take it that they declined

your bid to permanently move your room to the hospital wing ? " " Ha, ha very funny. " I said. " Yes well just so you know . I have filled my

quota for toting you around. Next time you want to have one of your little episodes, get King Potty to drag you to the hospital wing. "

He ranted. I was really getting annoyed now. " I'm going to bed ." I told him.

I just wanted to get away from the obnoxious little doxy . I'd had a bad enough day

without him jumping my case the second I walk in the room.

" Oh no you don't ! WE have to figure out the prefect's patrol schedule. If you think I'm going to do all the work.

While your off getting your beauty sleep think again Princess. " I took a deep breath, I new he was right . It was

my responsibility to help with the patrol schedule. But honestly, did he have to such a raging prat about it ?

" FINE ! " I said and I joined him on the sofa and began the time consuming task of sorting

out everyone's schedule's and working around all of there extra curricular activity's. I also

had to stop Malfoy form setting all the Gryffindor patrols to clash with quiddich practice. Which was really getting irritating ,it was taking for

ever. I don't know how half of them had time to study. I had never seen people with so many hobbies.

It was late when we finally finished, I all but crawled up to my room and went to sleep.

**XXXX**

I woke up the next morning and the first thing I noticed was that my head was warm and vibrating. " Crook's !

Why are you sleeping on my head ? Get off me you fat beast ! What do you take me for ? Honestly ! I'm not your pillow ! " Crooks just laid

there boneless, as I shoved him over. To lazy to bother moving. I hopped out of bed thinking. If I hurry maybe I can beat Malfoy to the

bathroom. I raced for my door tripping on my bedding and slamming into the door face first . " Oof," Well that was lady like . I thought, in my

most sarcastic voice. I hope he didn't hear that. I slowly made my way into the hall. Malfoy's door was still closed. I reached for the bathroom

door knob just as it swung open. I jumped and barely suppressed a scream. He was supposed to still be asleep, but no. There was Malfoy with a

tooth brush in his mouth wearing nothing but a towel . " I thought I heard a natural disaster, figured you must be up. " He said." UHG, ! " Why

are you up so early ! " I demanded annoyed. " So your really going to pretend you didn't rush, out here in the hope of catching a glimpse of me

in the all together ? " He said Laughing. " Oh yeah ! You caught me. I all together wanted to vomit first thing in the morning. " Ha, I thought .

That got him. Done brushing his teeth he walked past me. " If your THAT desperate I suppose the gentlemanly thing to do , would be to help

out the less fortunate. " He said . I looked up to ask him what, **that **was supposed to mean. When I was hit in the face with a towel, and a full

view of Malfoy's naked bum.

He just walked into his room and kicked the door shut with his foot as if this was something he did every day.

" AAAHHHH ! What is what is wrong with you ! You're sick ! This is a sickness ! Seek, help, you sick, sick, sico ! " I screamed at his door.

and ran in the bathroom locking the door behind me.

I can't believe this ! I am stuck sharing a dorm with a **freak** Exabishionist . The image of his bum was burned into

my retinas . I think I may be emotionally traumatized . I have had it ! He is so, going to get it ! I will think of something and then I will

do it ! He will pay ! I need to talk to Ginny. She'll help me. So it was with this thought in mind I hurried through my morning routine.

**XXXX**

So I was rushing down the stairs twenty minutes later . A woman on a mission. Malfoy was waiting for me. He was trying to look bored but a

smirk kept creeping on to his obnoxious face. I just glared at him but the affect was ruined because I couldn't stop blushing. Stupid cheeks.

Stupid blushing. I hurried past him and into the hall. I just wanted to get away from the Nudist Pervo. I made it to the Great hall and rushed to

Ginny. " Hey there stranger. Are you going to have breakfast with us ? " She asked. " Yes !" I told her helping myself to some toast and egg's.

Just as the Slytherin table burst out laughing at something Malfoy said. I could feel my cheeks burning again.

" Gin ! This is an emergency ! I need your help. " I said. When Harry leaned in and asked." What's

going on ? " " Nothing just girl stuff. " I told him. " Come on Gin not here. " As I pulled her after me taking breakfast with us.

Sensing mischief afoot she didn't need any encouragement.

" What's going on ? " She asked as soon as we were a safely away from eavesdroppers. I filled her in on every annoying stupid

thing Malfoy had said and done to me since the start of school. Including that they were all probably laughing at me right now. Ginny's

response was just what I had hoped for. She was angry.

" So do you want me to help you hex him ? " She asked like a true friend. " No ! I want to do something to him like a prank."

I told her. " Like what ? " She asked me. " I don't know. That's why I need your help, but it can't be to big, but I want it to be

good. " " Well if you don't want it to be big, your really limiting me here. " She said. " Just think on it I'm sure we can come up with something

by lunch time. " " Ok !" She agreed. We finished off our breakfast quickly. Then it was off to Transfiguration.

For me and Herbology for Ginny.

**XXXX**

It took a bit of dodging but I made it to class by myself. Ron was just going to have to get over himself because I was sitting with Harry whether

he liked it or not. I had barely made it into my seat when he started. " Shouldn't you be sitting with the rest of the Slimy Snake's ! " Ron spat at

me. " Shut your stooped face. You over grown Tic! I have had just about enough of you and your pathetic little tantrums ! "

I shot right back at him loud enough for the whole room to hear. I was mad and nobody messes with me when I'm angry.

Ron's face was as red as his hair and he looked like he was going to blow when Mcgonagall

walked in. " Everyone take your seat's. " She said. It was a long class with Ron glaring and making rude remarks through the whole thing. He

lost Gryffindor ten point's because he just couldn't stop. When was he going to grow up and get over himself ? I thought. Soon was probably to

much to hope for. When class ended I got more promises from Harry to talk to Ron. Like that would help, but I could see that Harry felt bad so I

just told him " Thanks ! " As was becoming normal. I also noticed Ron was getting death glare's from a lot of the Slytherins. Oddly that made me

feel better. But now was not the time for my private musing's. It was now or never. I had to find Ginny and we had to put our plan into action

while everyone was at lunch. I hope she thought of something, because I was so busy fighting with Ron I didn't have a free minute to think of

anything.

**XXXX**

I found Ginny waiting for me outside the Great hall I was out of breath I had ran most of the way. I know that the Head Girl shouldn't bee seen

running in the corridor but my legs are short and I have thing's to be doing. I can't afford to be slow, not today. " Well did you think of

something ? " I asked. " No you ? " I was disappointed. " No me ether ,your stupid brother wouldn't stop bugging me all through class. " I told

her. Ginny's face turned red " What did he say ? I already told mum and she really let him have it, but if he's picking on you. " I cut Ginny off

mid tirade. " Just the same old rubbish he's been spouting from the first day.

I don't think he can come up with anything new. " I told her. " Well I'll deal with my dear brother later.

Right now let's think on our plan." So, some how in our planning it was decided that Ginny needed to see the

Heads dorm to better help her formulate our evil plot. After several minute's of just looking around she turned to me and said. " Well if your sure

you don't want to do something big then, all I can come up with is to shrink all of his pants so he thinks he's getting fat. " " Hmm, Well it's not

that great but I guess if it's all we've got. Then I guess that's what we will have to do. At lest it's something. "I said.

**XXXX**

We ran up to Malfoy's room. His door was shut. I slowly opened it. I was a little surprised it wasn't locked that made me feel a bit guilty. He

trusted me. Even though I new he wasn't there I couldn't help but feel like we were going to be caught any minute.

I was doing something wrong ! We quietly shut the door behind us. I noticed his room was exactly like mine just in reverse. I saw his trunk at

the foot of his four poster just like mine .

I pointed at it and Ginny and I both burst into quiet giggles. She checked the latch. Oh my goodness ! It wasn't locked. I really couldn't stop

laughing now. I had expected that it would be locked. Ginny was sh-shooshing me and trying to stop her own fit of giggle's.

We made quick work of it, and I wanted to go. I couldn't take anymore.

I just knew I was going to get caught. But Ginny wasn't done." Abby, ! Abby get back here ! You can't shrink his pant's and not

his underwear. It wouldn't make sense. " Ginny whispered harshly. "EEW ! I'm not touching his manky underwear. "

I said horrified. " Fine ! I'll do it . You big baby. " Ginny said rolling her eyes at me.

" You just keep a look out. " She ordered. I was panicking. It was taking to long. Then finally she was done.

Ginny had only just finished and I had breathed a sigh of relief.

We were going to be able to escape the scene of the crime. When the portrait hole opened. GASP !

" QUICK HIDE ! HE'S BACK ! " Abby

" WHAT ! WHERE ? " Ginny

" UNDER THE BED ! " Abby

" NO THERE'S STUFF ! ONLY ROOM FOR ONE ! " Ginny

" WHERE DO I GO ? " Abby

" WINDOW ! " Ginny

" WHAT ! ARE YOU MENTAL ? " Abby

" HE'S COMING ! " Ginny

**XXXX**

So that is how, I . A girl who is terrified of heights, ended up plaster to the wall on a seventh story ledge. Outside the Head Boys room.

I could hear Malfoy in his room. He was talking to someone maybe Blaise but the voice sounded a little bit off.

Maybe someone else. Well they were male anyway.

" She's not here. " Said Malfoy. " Well we had better find her. We're supposed to be watching her. " That was definitely Blaise. "

I saw her going some where in hurry with the Weasley girl. " Said mystery voice.

" Did you see which direction they went ? " Ask Draco.

" just upstairs. " Said mystery voice.

"Well we had better keep looking. It's my skin if anything happens to her . " Said Malfoy. " And mine. " Said Blaise.

They were leaving. I had to get off this ledge before someone spots me. I thought.

It wasn't long and Ginny was at the window " They're gone !

How did you get over there ? " Said Ginny. " I don't know. I panicked ! " " Well now your on the wrong side of how the window open's. "

" I don't care just get me off of this stupid ledge ! " I told her. I was starting to panic more and more.

" If I open the bathroom window can you scoot down ? "Ginny asked.

The bathroom window looked like it was a quidditch pitch away. " NO ! "

Ok now I was panicking. " Get Harry ! " I told her.

" Ok ! I will. " She said. " Hurry ! " I yelled . I was trying not to look down but I didn't want to look up ether.

Then I started to think. What if Malfoy comes outside ? What if he see's that I'm outside his window ? He'll know! I can't let that happen.

I'm Head Girl ! Head Girls don't get caught doing stupid things like being stuck on ledges outside the Head Boys bedroom. I am allergic to being

caught ! My sense of self preservation kicked in and I started to scoot away from Malfoy's window. If I could just make it to the bathroom. I

would be home free like Ginny said ! I was almost there when I heard a scream below me. It startled me and my feet slipped.

" AAAHHHH ! I turned and caught the ledge just in time. " HARRY ! " I screamed. I was hanging on by just my fingers, feet flailing. " HARRYYY !"

I screamed. " Hold on ! " I heard some one yell. The next thing I know someone was pulling me on to a broom. Then there was someone else.

" Have you got her ? " " Yea I got her ! " Then we were on the ground . The wonderful solid ground. I turned expecting to see Harry. But

instead I saw Ron ? " WHAT THE BLODDY HELL WAS THAT ! " WHAT ! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED ! "

I looked over at my other savior Harry, for some help but he looked just as angry.

" It was an accident !" I said looking over seeing Lavender Brown and realizing . There was the screamer that made me slip.

" IF SCREAMING STUPID HERE HADN"T STARTLED ME I WOULDN'T HAVE SLIPPED ! "

" Oh ! So now it's Lavender's fault you were out on a ledge and nearly fell to your death ? "

" NO ! It her fault for screaming like a dying Banshee and making me slip ! " I yelled back. I was mad . I had almost made it.

I REALLY didn't like Lavender Brown. I wish I could snip her stupid screaming vocal cords.

" Whatever ! Just don't expect us to drop everything and come and rescue you every time you do something stupid from now on ! " Ron spat.

" OH REALLY RON ! "

" Like ALL the time's I have dropped everything and come to YOUR'S and HARRY'S rescue ? Like THAT ! You mean? "

" What ever, I'm done ! " He said, and they just walked off and left me there. I could feel tears in my eyes. What's wrong with them ?

There supposed to be my friends ! I have been there for them more time's than I can count but the minute I need them .

I'm a stupid worthless nuisance. Tear's were starting to cloud my vision and I could barely see. I know I should be running to make it to class

But I didn't care. I'd never make it on time anyway. My book bag was in my dorm. My heart hurt. My supposed friends were acting like Troll's and I just wanted to be alone.

I ran for the lake. I knew a spot where I could be alone. I just needed to think.

**XXXX**

**Ok I thought this chapter was fun. This is the kind of stupid mess I get myself into. Well close enough anyway. LOL.**


	15. The Plan

**Authors notes…..Thanks for you thought's Allen Pitt. I think this whole situation is really messing with her head. You have to figure she was raised by people **

**who let her do what ever she pleased for the most part. Now she is living with pure bloods and that is a totally different world. Culture shock. Plus people are really affected **

**by appearance. She looks younger and little and that's how they are treating her. She keeps expecting thing's to be like they were. Plus everyone else is trying to adjust also.**

** I think she's going through a lot but I am moving her toward being a stronger person. Also you may notice her reaction when Malfoy yells at her. I know that's normal**

** because that's my reaction to people yelling at me. Oh and Molfoy's prank will come up again. Don't worry.**

**XXXX **

I'm not exactly sure how long I stayed in my secret spot down by the lake. A while, Ok Fine ! A long time. I had a bad day ! I just kept going

over everything that had happened in my mind and for the life of me. I just didn't see how this added up to all of my friends just dumping me .

Like I meant nothing to them. What was that ?

Then there was that bit I had over heard between Malfoy and Blaise, and who ever that other person was. What did they mean ? " They have to

keep an eye on me." What am I a puppy or something ? Are they afraid I'm going to wee on the carpet ? I'm not stupid. I can take care of

myself….Mostly. Alright so I have hit a few snag's. I have been under a LOT of pressure. I think I'm holding up fairly well considering. Then

there's the matter of Blaise. One minute I think he like's me, then I find out he's been ordered to baby sit me. Maybe he doesn't even like me ?

What if he's just messing with my head like I thought ? Well, I have had enough of being humiliated and kicked around like some stray no one

wants, and where are all of these dog references coming from ? I thought." Ugg," pull it together Abby. Think ! What do you do now ? So,

That's where I started. It can only go up from here I thought . I will make myself a plan and I will get everything, back under control. I don't

need anyone else I can do it all on my own.

**XXXX**

So it was with determination that I marched myself back into the school. I had to keep my plan in my head even though I was dying to make my

self a list and a progress chart, but every good soldier knows you can't have your plans falling into enemy hands, and right now my enemy was

mostly, everyone. I made it to the library. First thing I needed to do was research. I had decided on three topic's. Fist topic Occlumency. Well I

had already done quite a bit of research on the topic thanks to Harry and I had practiced clearing my mind every night before bed for some time

so that one wouldn't take to much more to polish up. Really if I thought about it, I felt like I was pretty close to mastering it. The problem was I

had no one to practice with to test myself, and I didn't really want people to know I was working on it. My thinking is , That these things I study

on my own are sort of like my secret weapons . Like my own personal little arsenal of mayhem .

Like that saying. For warned is for armed. Well I'm not warning them.

So everything I'm doing needs to stay secret. Second topic wandless magic. I had also studied this one

before but I hadn't had time to really persue it, but I had experienced some minor success with it in the past so I was cautiously optimistic. I feel

that this skill could prove dead useful in a pinch and was there for worth the effort.

Topic three. When all else fails I may need an escape plan. So

Animagus. I had every reason to believe I could do it after all the Marauder's figured it out on their own and so did Rita Skeeter for that matter.

So no reason to think I couldn't figure it out as well. So topic's selected I began collecting books and being a seventh year that meant free

access to the restricted section which would aid my research tremendously. It took me some time to collect all of the books I thought might be

helpful. I skipped over all the books on theory and anything that looked at all fluffy. I don't need flowery thought's written by some powder

puff . If I want people to stop treating me like a child, I need to show everyone once and for all that Whether my name is Hermione or Abigale I

am a force to be reckoned with !

**XXXX**

Once I had all of my books selected I realized two things. First thing. I have no parchment or quill's with me. " Great ! " Second thing I can't sit

in my normal spot I don't want to be found. One look at the books I'm studying and my secret will be out. So first thing. I approached Madam

Pince and asked as nicely as possible if I could borrow some parchment ink and a quill. She had a soft spot for me so she only glared a little

before giving in and letting me have the items I requested. Second matter was a bit more difficult but I finally found a spot at the back of the

restricted section in a corner I stacked all of my books with the title's to the wall and cast a Disillusionment charm on myself. It wasn't nearly as

affective as Harry's cloak and the feeling of a cold egg breaking over my head was revolting , but it would have to do, it's all I knew how to do.

That's something else I should add to my list. Stealth research ! Well, one step at a time I had to master these things first. Then maybe I could

add other things to my list. I lost track of time after a while. I was completely focused on my task.

I had been reading as quickly as possible and trying to cover as much ground as I could this was

NEWT year. I knew I wasn't going to have a lot of time once the homework started coming in as well as my Head Girl duty's. I had patrols

tomorrow night so I had to get as much done tonight as I could. Even if that meant skipping dinner. This was more important. This could save my

life some day. My stomach didn't agree though and was growling angrily at me. I just ignored it. I had learned over the summer of Horcrux

hunting with Harry that it would stop eventually. I have to say though, that I was a bit surprised when the light's went out and I realized everyone

had left. Well I had covered everything new I could find on Occlumency. I had a page of note's on it and it all looked promising . Wandless

magic appeared to be primarily about practice and control. It made me think of Flitwick's class and how we were learning the more controlled

version of Wingardium Leviosa . I would just have to start practicing on everything all the time. That appeared to be the key with mastering it.

Lastly the one thing I had never studied . Animagus ! Well I had filled all of my parchment in my smallest writing front and back with everything

I could find on accomplishing the task. This was going to be the most difficult thing on my list. Well I'm no shrinking violet I WILL get it. I

thought, and now I have everything I need to know on the matter. Feeling satisfied with myself I packed up. I returned the ink and quill to

Madam Pince's desk and slipped out of the library. Technically being a seventh year and Head Girl I wouldn't get in trouble for being out after

curfew but I saw no point in advertising it ether. I made my way back to my dorm as quickly and quietly as possible. Luck appeared to be on my

Side. I saw no one and had no trouble. Hmm, all the planet's must be aligned or something I'm never that lucky. I thought.

**XXXX**

I shouldn't have said that even if it was only in my head. I walked through the portrait hole and was met with the face of a very angry. Draco

Malfoy, and a less angry looking Blaise Zabini. " Where have you been ! Are you aware that you missed class and you weren't at dinner ! "

Draco said in a dangerous voice. It reminded me a bit of Snape actually . " Your brother owled your parents ! Blaise and I are getting yelled at

by my parent's. Your parents and Blaise's Mother !

We are under order's to find you ! I think Snape has even been ordered to find you !" Draco raged.

" What have you got to say for yourself ! " He yelled. Strangely the more irate he became the calmer I became. This is ridiculous. I

thought. For one thing Draco sound's like my dad back when I was nine and I was late coming home from the library. Who did he think he was ?

He's not even family. Nobody has ever gotten this worked up over my staying out late before.

I looked at him calmly and said. " I will write my parent's right now and we will clear this up. "

" That's it ? Where were you ? Draco continued to rant. " Draco ! " I said. " Why do you even care ? Besides all you had to do is ask

Harry or Ron or Ginny. They would have told you I was just thinking something through or researching or studying

ether way none of them have ever launched an all out search for me. They know I'll turn up when I 'm ready."

Blaise spoke for the first time in a soft shocked voice. " They don't look for you ? " That caught me off

guard. The way he said it . Well, it sounded sort of bad . " No ! They know me. I always turn up eventually.

Anyway, I had a fight with Harry and Ron at lunch today so if you had asked one of them where I was.

They would have told you I was probably just thinking." " What was the fight about. " asked Blaise. Uh oh, I thought .

" Nothing, it was stupid. " I said maybe a little to fast. I was avoiding eye contact just incase. They were both just looking at me. Draco spoke

again this time he was much calmer. " So where were you ? " I didn't see any point in lying so I told them the truth.

" I was at the lake and then I went to the library. " "We checked both and we didn't find you. " Draco said.

" Well I was there I guess you just didn't see me. " I said. " I'm going to send that owl to my parents now. I see Max's Owl is here. "

" Yeah we were supposed to let them know as soon as we found you. They're waiting. " Said Blaise. I ran up to my room and stuck my

notes under my pillow. And grabbed a fresh piece of parchment and penned a quick note. I had left my door open and I could hear Blaise and

Draco down stairs. They were being quiet but I have freakishly good hearing. Blaise was talking. " Did you see her face ? She was genuinely

shocked anyone would look for her . " " Yea I saw. " said Draco.

Well that made me feel sick. Why were they acting like this ? Why were they making such a big deal out of nothing ?

The Grangers were muggles and I was an only child.

So they didn't know what was going on with me when I was at school outside of what I told them. It was sort of like being an

orphan I suppose. Anyway, I am just acting like normal. I am the same person more or less than I was before.

It's all of these new people that are being weird I thought. For one. What is with the stalking ? Also why am I being

tattled on just because I chose not to eat dinner ? I don't think I like this.

Now they're all acting like I'm abused or some rubbish all because I'm not used to being smothered.

I'm going to have to find a way to put a stop to this. Before they can make a habit of it. So to start with. I tried to make my letter as brief and to

the point as possible. I don't want them getting into the habit of expecting novel length letter's every time I stub my toe.

I trotted back down the stairs and handed my letter over to Draco to tie to the bird with the rest. I noticed both Blaise and Draco had also written letter's

He looked at it and then back at me. " This is it ? That's all your telling them ? "

He asked. " Yes ! " I said as if I were speaking to a small child. " It was just a miss understanding. Nothing happened no need for a big

explanation of nothing. " I told him. He still seemed unsure but attached it anyway. I told the boy's goodnight and went to get ready for bed. This

time I shut my door I didn't want to hear any more of their thought's on my tragic upbringing. The whole thing was just being blown out of

proportion and I just wanted to be done with it. So I pulled out my note's and started work on my Animagus transformation.

**XXXX**

It was late when I finally went to sleep. So when morning arrived all to soon I was not happy. Never the less I was up and ready to leave for

breakfast on time. Draco was again waiting for me. I had thought this walking me to breakfast was a Head student thing, but now I was realizing

this was part of the whole, stalk Abby plan and I didn't like it. So I ditched him as soon as possible. I admit it had been kind of endearing at first

it sort of made me feel wanted, but it's different when you know they're only doing it because they were told to. Beside's this is just more of

them treating me like I'm a stupid baby. Which just reinforces my opinion that I need to get tougher or meaner or something. So they will back

off. Nobody outside of Molly Weasley had ever treated Hermione Granger like this. I made it to the Slytherin table and sat next to Millie. I

didn't even spare the Gryffindor table a glance. They weren't worth it. Max was in front of me in a flash. " Where were you yesterday everyone

was looking for you mum and dad were worried ! " He demanded. When would this end ? " Morning Max sleep well ? " I asked cheerfully

ignoring his questions completely as I filled my plate. The whole table was listening. Then it got worse Snape snuck up behind me and spoke in his deep silky voice.

" Miss Loyce ! Perhaps you could explain to me why I am hearing rumors about a student in MY house. The Head Girl no less hanging by her

fingers from a seventh story window ledge yesterday ? " I felt all the color drain out of my face my mouth went dry. I took a deep breath and

remembered my Occlumency. If he looked me in the eyes I didn't want him seeing anything. I don't know what your talking about Professor. Anyway you

know how rumors are. " I said in a calm even voice. I thought for a moment he was going to let it go but then he lunged forward lightning fast

and grabbing my hand. My fingertips were all scrapped up where they had bled after my near fall the day before. " Miss Loyce if you insist on

behaving like an idiotic Gryffindor. Then by all means keep lying to me, but let me warn you, Slytherin or not. I have no problem punishing you

like the foolish Gryffindor we both know you still are." With that he swooped away in one fluid swish of black fabric, and took his place at the

head table. Max tried to jump my case again. I guess this is the first the Slytherin table had heard of my little mishap. They were all whispering

like a swarm of locusts. Inside I was seething. I knew who's big mouth was to blame for this . Lavender Brown was one of the biggest gossips in

the whole school . This was her big mouth at work . I wonder if I could get away with hexing her hair off ? I bet I could even make it permanent.

Max was really starting to get on my nerves he was threatening to tell mum and dad on me. " Max ! " It's just a stupid rumor. Lavender Brown

hates me . She's making a big deal out of nothing ! She's trying to get me in trouble and your helping her ! " I lied . Well mostly, part of it was

true. She did hate me and he was helping her. Everyone seemed to be thinking this over. Professor Snape had said it was only a rumor after all.

I was saved as the morning post arrived. Max handed me my letter from home. I was a little nervous about opening it. When another owl landed

beside me. I didn't recognize this one. I took my letter and gave the owl a treat off my plate and looked at the letter. It was from mummy ! I mean

Mrs. Granger. Maybe she finally realized what she did ? Maybe she was sorry ? I was so excited I tore it open immediately.

**XXXX**

Dear Hermione

I hope it's alright if I still call you Hermione because to me that's who you will always be. Well I hope that we didn't leave off on a sour note after my last letter .

Well I just want you to know that I have moved on with my life and I am very happy. I know that you will be happy to know that and would want the best for me.

So that's why I know that you wouldn't mind doing me a small favor. I noticed when you left you took the jar of Sleek Easy hair straightener and as you know I can't buy magical products

and well. I have to let you in on my little secret. I have met a wonderful man and I have a date. Now I know you, and I know that you would want me to look my best .

So if you could just send me a jar before this Saturday I would appreciate it sweetie.

Jean Granger

**XXXX**

I just stared at the letter in front of me I wasn't even seeing it anymore. She signed it Jean Granger . She never once asked how I was or said she

loved me. Or anything ! She just want's hair products for her date with some strange man ! I jumped up from the table I wasn't hungry anymore.

I was trying not to cry. I ran to the ladies where I could lock myself in a stall and cry like a baby in peace.

Why was this happening ? Why doe's everyone hate me ?

I was in there for only a few minutes when Ginny came in. " Abby ? What's wrong ? Let me in. " She said. I let Ginny in she was

one person I could talk to about almost anything. " What's wrong ? Why are you crying ? " She ask in her best Molly voice. I thrust the letter at her.

Her face got hard. " You don't need her Abby! You have me and Harry and Ron and a whole lot of other people. Better people ! " She said.

"Don't you remember, Ron and Harry told me they were done with me just yesterday. " I cryed " They were just upset yesterday. You scared them.

Ron told Lavender off for blabbing to Snape about yesterday. They had a huge row right in the middle of the common room last night." She said " Really ? " I

asked " REALLY ! " I'm surprised the whole castle didn't hear .I couldn't help a watery chuckle That made me feel better. " Anyway we saw you run out of the Great

hall and we followed you. The boys are waiting outside the door. It's going to be alright. Come on you don't want to miss class." she said. We

walked out and I washed my hands and face. And walked out to find a worried Harry and Ron just like Ginny said. Maybe thing's weren't as bad as I had thought. Though I did still have one letter to open.

**XXXX**

**Ok so that was getting to be a really long chapter. I hope you liked it. I think Allen is right she's really confused . **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok people this chapter is short but things should calm down and level out a bit after this … I hope.**

**Allen I totally love your idea. I think that's something I can do. Sara Hawthorne agrees. 100 points to your house. What house are you**

**in anyway ? My guess Ravenclaw **

**XXXX**

Gin and I had had just exited the ladies and made it over to a worried looking Harry and Ron when Harry Launched in." Abby I'm sorry about

yesterday. What's going on ? " " Yea ! " said Ron. " Who ever it is. We can fix'em ! " He said while punching his hand. I couldn't help but smile.

I finally had my friends back ,like it's supposed to be. " Was it Malfoy ? Please tell us it was Malfoy. " Ron asked, looking all to hopeful. "

Sorry to disappoint you Ron but no it wasn't." But I was cut off by Pansy Parkinson . " Oooh, is ickle Abby sad ? Poor baby, alert the

media." She said in a sickly sweet voice. " Shove off Parkinson." Said Ginny. " Shut your dirty mouth blood traitor ! I wasn't talking to you ! " I

quickly assessed the situation and I new the other's were as well. Pansy is a coward and her dueling skill's are decidedly average ! She's

wouldn't confront the four of us alone. Something was making her confident. It only took me a moment. The corridor was empty except for

about ten Slytherins. Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, Montague, Mcnair, Rookwood, Greengrass, and two other's I didn't recognize. Where was

everyone else ? My mind was racing to figure it out. Everything happened quickly after that. Pansy drew her wand. Harry reacting with the

reflexes of a seeker. " Protego !" Montage threw something blue. Ron dodged ! We all jumped to battle stance back to back. Everyone was

firing in quick succession , and blocking but the enemy was casting silently and it wasn't kid stuff. We were in deep and we were surrounded.

WHERE WAS EVERY ONE !

Pansy bent down and attempted to regain her wand and I stepped forward and kicked her in the Stomach. She was down for now, Greengrass

through something at me I blocked but barely, whatever it was rebounded on her. She was out. Rookwood took aim at Harry but missed, the spell

hit Ginny in the back. She was thrown forward with the force of the powerful blow.

Harry returned with a powerful " Bombarda ! " Rookwood was out.

**XX**

" ENOUGH ! " Came the booming voice of the Head Master . Snape and Mcgonagall flanking him. We froze in position wands still at the ready,

but several of the Slytherins ran from there hiding places before they could be identified. The Head Master came forward taking in the scene in

front of him. There was no twinkle in his eyes .

" Professor's take your injured students to the hospital wing, meet us in my office when your done ! " The Order in his voice could not be missed.

" The rest of you follow me ! " He turned and began the long journey to his office.

**XXXX**

Professor Mcgonagall placed Ginny on a stretcher . Professor Snape did the same for Greengrass and Rookwood. It would appear that most of the

Slytherins had their escape in place before the attack and had gotten away. While I found it annoying I couldn't help be see how clever it was as

well. It was something to take note of for future reference. So it was only Harry, Ron and myself from our side of things and Pansy and Flint,

from their side, left to follow the Head Master. For an old man he moved very quickly and it wasn't long before we had made it to his office. He

took his seat behind his desk . While the rest of us stood and waited for the Professors to join us. The only sound in the room was the rhythmic

ticking and humming of all the strange instruments the Head Master collected. I used this time to think. I occurred to me that the Head Master

probably already has a good idea of what happened. Further more he probably doesn't want to punish us, but he will have to appear fair. So I need

to find a way to explain this so that he can let us go. When the professors joined us I was ready. The Head Master began. " Well would any of

you care to explain ? " I said nothing, I didn't want to appear to eager. I had finally learned from years of being called a know it all goodie toe

shoes not to volunteer to quickly. I was Head Girl they would ask me, and as if on que the Head Master turned to me and asked.

" Perhaps our Head Girl could shed some light on this for us ? " I made sure to picture what happened clearly in my mind as I spoke

knowing that the Head Master was a skilled Legilimens I began.

" I was upset this morning , I left the Great hall. Seeing that something was wrong

I was followed by Ginny, Harry and Ron. We were in the corridor minding our own business. When we were approached

by Parkinson. She seemed angry though I have no idea why.( Pansy huffed at that ) Ginny told Parkinson to leave us alone,

when she pulled her wand on us.

Harry disarmed her before she could attack us.

As Head Girl and Ron and Ginny as Perfects we tried to end it there, but before we knew what was

happening we were being attack from all side's for no apparent reason . ( Pansy was rolling her eyes and huffing )

Harry was simply caught in the middle. We tried to just defend our selves

but once we realized they were using dangerous spell's . We knew we had to try to end it before someone was seriously hurt.

So that is what you saw when you arrived. We were just trying to end it sir. We don't know what provoked them to attack us. "

There, I hope that was good enough. I thought.

He just listened while I spoke. I kept pushing the image of what happened to the front of my mind hoping he could see. He looking at me for

several more minutes after I had stopped speaking. The images in my mind seemed to be jumping around a bit certain images standing out like

the moment we realized we were surrounded and again when we realized they were using dangerous spells . The last was of Ginny being hit and

Harry returning fire." Thank you Miss Loyce that was MOST enlightening I am pleased to see that our trust in you was not misplaced. " He

smiled the twinkle was back in his eyes . " I think perhaps fifty points to Slytherin for yourself my dear, and fifty points each to Gryffindor for

Mr. Potter , Mr. Weasley, and Miss Weasley for team work and good leadership. "

" Thank you Head Master. " I smiled. I can't believe it. It worked !

Dumbledore was speaking again. " Miss Parkinson what do you have to say for your self ? " She didn't say anything she just stood there with her

arms crossed and glared. Seeing that she wasn't going to speak he turned to Marcus Flint. " Mr. Flint, This is your third attempt to complete your

seventh year. As an older student more is expected of you. This school is a haven for many and I can not have corridors filled with young students

turned into a war zone. I am afraid that I will have to ask you leave Hogwarts.

I will contact your father and explain what has happened here and why you were asked to leave.

You will be able to take your NEWT's at the Ministry if you still wish to obtain your diploma. Please collect your belonging's. "

Pansy and Marcus were trying to mask their shock. They couldn't believe he would actually expel a student.

The rest of us didn't bother to try to hide it. We were shocked. Dumbledore left the punishment

of the others to Professor Snape and we were dismissed to our classes.

**XXXX**

We quietly left the office and made our way back downstairs. We didn't speak we were still on alert incase there were any trouble makers lurking.

We made it outside when Ron couldn't hold it in any longer. " Did you see that ! Can you believe he got expelled ? " When Harry came back

with. " Did you see my take down of Rookwood ? I hope Gin's alright. " When I pointed out. " Well did ether of you notice that they were all

casting wordlessly ? Did you see what an advantage that was giving them ? I know that silent casting is a requirement for seventh year but I think

we really need to focus on mastering it as soon as possible . " I told them. Harry agreed but Ron whinged. " Why do you always have to be such a

wet broom can't you just enjoy the moment ? " " No Ronald I can't ! Because I also noticed that we need to work on our offensive spell work I

didn't recognize a lot of the thing's that they were throwing at us." I said in a clipped tone . Harry seemed to be thinking about this and finally he

said. " As much as I hate to say it she's right. I think we need to hit the library , come with a list of new spells .

" Not you to ! " Ron whinged.

" If we all split up and search it shouldn't be to bad. " He said and Ron grudgingly agreed.

We made it to Greenhouse five without further incident. Professor Sprout instructing us to take our places.

I found a spot next to Neville I noticed Lavender giving me a dirty look as I walked by. Neville instantly whispering. " What happened ? " I

answered him back. I'll tell you later. We listened to Professor Sprout for a few more minutes before the instructions were over. When Neville

spoke again. " The doors in the Great hall were sealed no one could get out. Dumbledore had to unseal them. We could hear fighting. " Well that

explained were everyone was I thought. Harry and Ron took aver explaining in great detail everything that had happened. You could have heard a

pin drop as everyone listened .I couldn't help but notice. Professor Sprout didn't shoosh us ether . She was pretending not to hear us not far away.

Draco Blaise and Millie were listening carefully as well they didn't look happy. I heard someone ask if we knew what Ginny was hit with and if

she was alright. Ron answered that we didn't know we would have to find out after class.

**XXXX**

**Ok so this chapter is kind of short but this attack came out of no where. I knew Pansy was angry but who knew they would go this far. **

**Inside the school no less I AM SHOCKED ! … Hmm, Well I don't know what to tell you. Hopefully things will calm down now. **


	17. The Rest Of The Day

**XXXX**

We packed up after class. I was trying to be quick, if we hurried we could go see Ginny and still make it to lunch. I was starving. I noticed that Draco and Blaise were watching me. This looked like the makings of another ambush. Well that wasn't going to happen again, not twice in one day.

I caught Harry's eye and nodded my head in their direction Harry glanced over and looked back at me as I bolted for the door. I didn't look back but I heard Harry say

"Oh! Sorry about that. Am I in your way? "

That's all I heard I was sprinting for the school I was not sticking around to listen to Malfoy speak down to me like an idiot child AGAIN. I made it to the school and hit the stairs two at a time. I made it to the hospital wing in record time. Granted it was going to take me the rest of lunch break to recover but it was worth it.

I walked in and found Ginny sitting up eating lunch and I was again reminded how hungry I was but I would get there eventually. I sat down next to Ginny.

"What happened?" She asked. "You got fifty points for leadership." I said and I stole some of her chips. "Are you serious? What else?

What happened? TELL ME!" Ginny Demanded.

"I will but you have to tell me what happened to you first? What were you hit with?" I asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. "FINE!" she said.

Just then Harry and Ron walked in. They were a little out of breath and Harry's hair was, if possible even messier than normal.

"It was gray magic right on the line from dark magic, Rookwood is in BIG trouble but I don't know what kind of trouble I missed that bit." Ginny said.

My eyes were getting bigger as she filled us in. "So are you going to be alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be all right. They said it wasn't cast exactly right, so the damage wasn't too serious, but I have to take a potion to flush out the dark magic. That should take three days." She said. "I'll be fine after that. "Now you, SPILL!"

So spill we did. We tried to keep it quick though and stick to the basics. So that done and Ginny filled in we headed back downstairs and a thought popped into my head. I turned to Harry and said "Oh! If we see Malfoy, I wondered if you could make little hints that he's gained weight or he looking like a bit of a pudge? But try not to be too obvious."

They both just looked at me blankly. Finally Harry asked slowly "WWHHYYY?"

"Because that's how I ended up on the ledge yesterday. Ginny and I want Malfoy to think he's getting fat, so we were shrinking his pants but he came back and I had nowhere to hide, so that's why I was on the ledge."

They both just looked at me for a minute before they both burst out laughing. Harry recovered first. "Oh come on that's the best you could come up with, SERIOUSLY?"

"Well **excuse** me but we didn't have a lot of time to think of something." I said in my most defensive tone.

"All right, all right, we'll see what we can do." said Harry.

Ron chimed in "Next time, leave the pranks to a professional."

I just gave them both a dirty look but it was ruined because I couldn't keep from smiling.

"Fine next time I'll write Fred and George." I said and turned and ran for the Great hall with Harry and Ron on my heels.

**XXXX**

Once I entered the Great hall I realized I had a problem. I couldn't sit with Gryffindor again so soon or I could get into trouble. On the other hand many of my attacker's from earlier were sitting at the Slytherin table. Not to mention a few others that I was dodging. Then it occurred to me. Luna! I could sit with Luna at the Ravenclaw table and that would be fine because I'm Head Girl, house unity and all that.

Perfect, that decided I slipped into the empty seat next to my strangest friend.

"Hello Abigale" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Hello Luna, how are you?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine but that boy over there, Allen, he's a forth year. He's infested with nargles. I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen." She told me. She had a look of utmost pity on her face.

"That's a shame." I told her.

But our conversation was interrupted by my brother.

"Abigale, have you read your letter from mum and dad yet?" He asked.

"Well I have been a bit busy haven't I?" I told him.

"I owled mum and dad andI told them everything you've been doing Abby. I told them about today to. You better write them right now!"

He said pointing his finger at me.

Alright this had to stop. "Why would you do that? What is wrong with you? Do you suffer from some weird compulsion to squeal like a little piglet? Why would you go blabbing to them about things you don't even know anything about?"

I could see that I had hurt his feelings and I felt a bit bad but he had to stop tattling on me over every stupid little thing!

"I had to tell them because you won't. You haven't even written home once since we got to school!" He hissed back at me.

"Not true! I wrote them just the other day, ask Malfoy he attached it to the owl and anyway I told you I have been busy!"

I said trying to hold in my rising anger.

"You read the letter from that muggle!" He accused.

That stung. I had been so caught up in everything that happened I had forgotten about that awful letter. I could feel my throat closing up just thinking about it. I still didn't know what to do. Should I send her the Sleek Easy like she wanted? I guess, what else could I do? It still hurt though.

"Go away Max! I'm trying to eat my lunch." I told him angrily.

He just stood there glaring daggers at me for a few minutes before he retreated to the Slytherin table. What is it about being ordered to do something by an annoying little brother that make's you want to do the exact opposite?

I knew I should read the stupid letter but this is harassment.

Luna just smiled at me and said "Just tell them what they want to hear. Then you can all be happy."

Hmm I had to admit that wasn't a half bad idea. "Thanks Luna I may just do that." I told her and I finished my lunch.

I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched though, and it was getting old.

**XXXX**

I got up to leave the table and said my goodbyes to Luna. I had Ancient Runes next block. Harry and Ron joined me, they were just informing me of their plans to do their offensive spell research during their free period and that I should join them after class when we were interrupted by Malfoy,Blaise and Max. We stopped talking and just looked at them. Molfoy glared at Harry.

"What are you looking at Pot Head?" said Malfoy.

Harry paused a moment before answering. "Been spending some time at the dessert cart there Malfoy?"

Draco looked a little uncomfortable before getting angry and hissing back. "Mind your own business Potter!

"Abigale you're going to be late to class."

Since when did Malfoy care if I was late? I thought but it was true never the less. I told Harry and Ron goodbye and headed to class. I wouldhave been angry about being trailed to class if I hadn't caught Malfoy twice attempting to discreetly remove his pants from Merlin's Canyon. He was looking a bit uncomfortable and I couldn't help but enjoy my front row seat.

**XXXX**

I made it to class in plenty of time and took my usual place in the front. Only this time I had Malfoy on my left and Blaise on my right like body guards or something, this was irritating but there was no point in complaining it's not like they would listen. Though I suppose if I thought about it maybe it wasn't a completely bad thing, after what happened earlier, but I still think they're over reacting.

Class went fine and I received my first homework assignment of the year. I had to translate a two foot parchment that was due by the next week. Not a problem.

Class was over and I had a bit of time to kill before dinner, so I thought I would head down to the library to help Harry and Ron. I had only just left class when I ran into one of the last people I expected.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" I asked. My shock was evident, as I stood looking at my impeccably dressed father.

"Abigail, could I have a word in private with you please?" It had sounded like a polite question, but look on his face said that it was really an order.

"Yes sir." I said. "We can use the Heads Dorm ." I told him.

"Very well, Gentlemen." He said, and nodded his head at Draco and Blaise before I lead him to the dorm.

**XXXX**

Neither of us spoke as I lead the way. I noticed we were getting a lot of stares from the other students. Finally we were in front of the portrait of

The two lovers and I did my best to whisper the stupid disgusting password. Thankfully I don't think he heard it and we went inside.

He took several minutes to simply look around the room while I waited. I was getting more and more nervous. Finally he turned and looked at me but he still didn't say anything. He just looked at me. Finally he spoke

"Abigale are you upset with your mother and I?" he asked.

Ok I hadn't seen that coming. I was a bit surprised. "No. I just haven't had time to write yet. It's been really hectic." I told him.

He seemed to think about this for a moment before replying. "Yet your brother has written us numerous times." He said calmly.

"Well he hasn't been in the hospital wing twice **and** had as many classes, it is my seventh year." I said defensively.

"Well, perhaps you could clear things up for us then?" Giving me a pointed look that said that was an order.

So I launched in, giving him a step by step explanation of my whereabouts over the last few day minus a few unnecessary details. He listened intently to everything I told him and when I was done there was a pause while he thought things over.

"May I see the letter from ?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked him feeling a little defensive.

"Because, I have received several reports that it upset you and I would like to see it." He said in a very matter of fact tone.

"What do you mean several reports? Why do you have people spying on me and following me everywhere I go? I'm not a stupid child! I can take care of myself. I don't need a bunch of babysitters!"

He took a deep breath before launching in. "For one, your dangerous associations have made you a target of the Dark Lord, incase you hadn't noticed. Also you seem to have an unquenchable desire to place yourself in dangerous situations. Something I can only assume you learned from your aforementioned dangerous associate's. Though lastly I must confess there are a few things you have not been made aware of that have placed you in additional danger. I would like to speak to you about those while I'm here today but first, the letter please." He said.

I was surprised. What did he mean? What didn't I know? I ran upstairs and grabbed the letter from my trunk and gave it to him. I explained that I had hoped it was an apology. That she was sorry and that she still loved me. I new it sounded pathetic and my eyes were filling up with tears but I couldn't help it. As much as I tried to tell myself it wasn't a big deal it was, and it hurt. He took the letter, reading through it quickly his face was unreadable. When he was done he simply folded the letter and placed it the inside pocket of his coat jacket.

"I will deal with this! You needn't concern yourself further." He said.

I just nodded my head and wiped away a few tears that had fallen against my will.

**XXXX**

"What were you going to tell me?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and paused, before launching in "Last month after you were found I was approached by Lucius Malfoy. It would seem that Draco wanted out of his betrothal to Pansy Parkinson. They had been promised since they were small children but with the Parkinson's being strong supporter's of Dark Lord. Draco didn't wish to pursue a marriage with her any longer but he needed a valid excuse to initiate the exit clause. So Lucius approached me and asked about the possibility of entering into negotiations for your hand in marriage. Using you as the excuse they needed, telling the Parkinson's that Draco had come to care for you and that is why they had to end the contract. This is what we believe has caused ALL of the events of the last few day's and why the boy's have been attempting to keep an eye on you. Though they tell me you haven't been making it easy for them." He said ending his story.

My mind was racing. This explained everything, the train, being shoved and hitting my head, the attack in the hall, all of it. Pansy was trying to kill me over Draco! Finally I had sorted things out in my head and questions started to form.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have been prepared." I said.

This seemed to surprise him. "We saw no need to concern you needlessly the boy's were watching over you." He answered.

"What? You tell everyone else but not the person being targeted? I could have been killed! The least you could have done was to warn me!" I couldn't believe this. "I see no reason for pointless dramatics your fine." He said.

"Yes! I am! Thanks to my DANGEROUS ASSOCIATE'S! Without them I would likely be dead right now." I said outraged.

"So this negotiation, it's just a ruse to get Draco out of his contract right?" I asked.

"Well…." He said looking a bit uncomfortable for the first time."We had been considering Draco as a possible match for you."

"NO! Not Malfoy NOT ANYBODY! I can't stand him he is arrogant and egotistical and annoying, I can't stand him! I can find my own husband! I don't need to be set up with some creep that my parents picked for me! I will runaway! Or I will become an Anamagus! Something gross like a rat! Let's see how Malfoy like's being married to a nasty, rat for the rest of his life!"I said just this side of yelling. My father seemed shocked by my outburst.

"Abigale there is no reason to get so upset. I'm sure if you just got to know him a little better." But I cut him off.

"GET TO KNOW HIM BETTER?" My voice rising. "What do you call the last six year's? I do know him! I know him better than I ever wanted to! There is NO WAY I am marrying that Gaggtastic Ferret! People will have to die first!"

My father actually took a small step back. I must be more frightening than I thought. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Well I don't think violence will be called for. I will discuss the matter with your mother and we shall get back to you. Nothing has been decided yet so there is no need to get so upset." He was speaking in a very calm voice as though I was a small dim witted child.

He left shortly there after. I took a few moments to calm myself down before I headed downstairs to dinner. I had to talk to Harry Ron and hopefully Ginny if she had been released from the hospital wing yet.

We had a lot to discuss.


	18. Onward and Upward

**Ok so this chapter is meant to speed us along on our journey. I hope you are all enjoying the story. I would also like to thank my reviewers.**

**I considered quitting on this story but your positive reviews made me hang in there.**

**I think I have a few good idea's for what's next. **

**XXXX**

I left the Head's Dorm with every intention of racing to my friend's and telling them everything that had just happened but the more I calmed

down the more I started to think. What had Draco and Blaise really done that was SO bad ? They were trying to look out for me. Sure they

should have told me but, it didn't seem to have occurred to my dad so maybe it didn't occur to them ether ?

Then there was the matter of the marriage contract .

Well Draco had just wanted out of it and I can understand that, and if he had asked for my help I know without thinking about

it that I would have helped him. Pansy is one nasty piece of work and I wouldn't wish that on anyone not even Malfoy.

So I suppose I can't really be angry about that. The more I started to think about thing's the slower I was walking

until finally I just took a seat near the second floor landing. I just sat there going over things in my mind.

Millicent has been nothing but a good friend and if I thought it over, so had Blaise.

Max is a tattle tale but I have heard a lot of students with sibling's complain about that.

So maybe that's just something that I have to get used to now that I'm no longer an only child ?

Draco was annoying but if a thought about it. I had to grudgingly admit that he did come through

for me when I needed him and as long as I don't have to actually marry the git he isn't THAT bad for an exabishionist perv .

Ok so what am I angry about ? After thinking about it for a while I decided that the thing that was making me the most upset was.

Being kept in the dark. I am used to taking care of myself and making my own decisions.

How can I be expected to do that if I don't have all the fact's ? The other problem as I see it is that I am being stuck in

the middle between to groups of people that hate each other.

I need to find a way to live in the middle. If my friends are really my friends they won't make me choose between them and my family.

Also if I was honest with myself about it. I hadn't been a very good friend's to Millie ,Draco, Blaise or

Max for that matter . I have been to caught up in my own drama the last few day's and avoiding them isn't axactly the act of a friend. Well what now ?

They say if you want friends you have to be a friend. So I guess that's what I need to do.

But I also need to make it clear to them that if they want to be my friend they need to stop keeping secrets from me.

With my thought's finally sorted out and feeling that my head was clearer than it had been in a long time I got up and headed in

to the Great Hall and took my seat between Millie and Draco across from Blaise. No time like the present. I thought.

**XXXX**

I had long talks with both groups of my friends. None of them were happy but they seemed to understand my position .

Some more so than others, but they were willing to work with me and that's all that mattered to me.

I also had a long talk with Max about the tattling and I made it very clear that it had to stop and in exchange.

I would write home more often. This seemed to make him happy and he quit being such a pest. So by extension I was happy to.

Pansy , Greengrass, and Rookwood had detention until winter halls. Any more trouble

from any of them and they were facing expulsion like Marcus Flint. So as a result they were keeping a low profile.

**XXXX**

My life fell into a routine after that. I went to my classes I took turns eating with each group of my friends and all of my free time was spent

ether revising for NEWTS, my extra offensive magic training or working on my secret list of goal's.

I couldn't decide if I should tell anyone about it. I had told Draco, Blaise and Millie about what had happened in the corridor and what

Harry, Ron, Ginny and I were doing about it. The Slytherins had agreed that offensive magic training as well as silent casting practice

was a good idea and had come up with their own list. Defence Againt the Dark Arts, was being taught this year by an Auror, Aron Peirce from the ministry

but I was certain I had seen him at Order meetings. He was a capable instructor but the things he was covering were pretty basic and wouldn't

help someone caught in a serious combat situation. Being best friends with Harry means you have to be better, faster and smarter than the average

student and I'm not saying that to be arrogant. It's just a fact. Death Eaters are vicious they don't care how old you are.

We were going to need more than this class was teaching us if we were going to have any hope of living through the final battle.

I had a feeling that my new mum and dad thought they were going to keep me away from it.

But they were just going to have to except that I am a soldier for the light and I have been for a long time. We are the sum of our choices. I chose

to stand with my friends and fight for peace and freedom. Though I see no need in bringing it up to them unless I have to. Why invite trouble ?

After each side had learned the items on their offensive spell list's about fifteen spells for each side I switched there lists.

Nether side wanted to work together but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. I also reasoned it would help them

work together if it came to that. Being in the middle did have it's advantages.

I worked on my wandless magic mostly while I was alone on patrol at night. I didn't have to worry about Pansy because she had lost

her Prefects badge and had been replaced by Blaise. Another consequence of the attack in the corridor.I also noted that Blaise and Draco's patrols were always the same as mine.

They were probably following me, but I had no proof and it did make me feel a little safer so I decided to ignore it.

My birthday came and went and while I had a full day with load's of well wishes and more gifts than I had ever had before.

The thing I noticed most was the fact that I got nothing from the Grangers. Not a gift or a card ,not even a note.

I tried to be happy and smile for everyone but inside I couldn't wait for it to be over, so I could just go back to my room and be alone with

Crookshanks he always seemed to know when I needed him.

I wondered if they were going to forget me on Christmas to.

Was my mum really that mad at me for not sending the sleek easy like she wanted ?

On the upside I had noticed that the busier I was the fewer nightmares I had. So that was all the motivation I needed to work harder than ever.

I'm certain my Occlumency is now up to scratch. My wandless magic is bordering on impressive and I can't help but feel excited about it.

We were supposed to have a Halloween dace this year but it was cancelled due to some troublemakers setting off two cases of dung bombs in

Professor Snapes class room. They never found out who it was but as a consequence we weren't allowed a dance this year. To say Professor

Snape was angry would never begin to cover the black rage that settled over the potions class room. Even after a thorough cleaning both magical

and muggle the potions class room still had a faint odder. The Professor had confronted every single student in every one of his classes looking

for the guilty party. I don't know if he ever found who he believed to be the culprits but I do think he realized I was an Occluminze. He had held my

eyes longer than the others and I don't believe it was my imagination. I'm certain he gave me a look. I can't explain it really . Like a look of

realization maybe, Or was it surprise ,I'm not really sure, but it was definitely a look but it was gone before I could be sure of what it meant.

I also noticed he seemed to start watching me after that. Mostly when he thought I wasn't looking. I couln't help but wonder what he was looking for.

It was a bit creepy to tell you the truth.

**XXXX**

On a lighter note Draco had put himself on a strict regimen of diet and exercise and was forcing Blaise to do it with him.

I had thought this was very funny at first seeing them suffer through sore muscles and skipping desert

but it stopped being quite so funny when the two of them started to look even better than they had before.

Which was making it even harder to ignore them. A fact they seemed to notice much to my immense irritation. It would seem that I have turned

making a fool out of myself into an art form. Stumbling over my words not to mention my own feet.

Blushing like an ugly tomato over every little thing. The only really good thing I can say is that

Blaise didn't seem to think I was stupid and he had held my hand twice and once he even kissed me. On the lips !

It was wonderful I couldn't believe it. He had just walked me back from the library we had

shared some small talk about our classes. He had done a perfect impersonation of Flitwick that made me laugh. We had just gotten to the

portrait of the two lovers when he hesitated for a moment before pulling me to him.

His lips were soft and warm and I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I couldn't believe this was actually happening TO ME !

It would have been a perfect moment to, if Draco hadn't come out of the portrait at just the wrong time and seen it.

I can't remember the last time I 'd been THAT embarrassed I ran to my room and locked the door. I couldn't think of a more justified reason

for murder. From that moment on Draco made it his goal in life to tell the world and humiliate me over it every chance he got.

Which also sparked a row with Ron who had it in his head that I was his girl even though we weren't seeing each other. It would seem he was

under the impression that he was aloud to see whom ever he wanted but I was supposed to wait patiently pining away for him until he got around

to coming for me. Well you can bet I ended THAT, little fantasy for him in a rather loud and public fashion. His ears were red for a week.

I thought Draco and Blaise would never quit their crowing about it. Ron finally got over himself and apologized to me

around the second week .Though I think Ginny is the one to thank for that. It's still makes me sick. My first REAL kiss and it's ruined by Muck

it up Malfoy. Prat of the century. He has never apologized to me ether. A fact that I won't be forgetting any time soon.

**XXXX**

The biggest thing on my list was still the Animagus transformation I had memorized the steps and I understood the theory .

I had also put in hours of practice but I was afraid to take the last step. The one that would start the actual transformation.

What if I did something wrong ? What if I got stuck ? What if I was a stupid embarrassing animal? What I had yelled at my dad about becoming

a rat ? Well, I was just angry I hadn't meant it. I don't want to be a rat.

I want to be something amazing but I can't count on being an otter like my Patronise. Because I noticed when I had attempted to cast it last

it had lost it's form.

It had become this indistinct silvery mass I had asked Professor Mcgonagall about it and she said given the events of this summer that it wasn't

surprising and not to worry.

That my mind and my magic had under gone a big change and that once I found my new balance my Patronise would take shape again though I

shouldn't be surprised if it was different. Physical apperance as well as your magic and your personality all play a part and all of those had changed in me.

She said I should also take note of my wand. If it started to become less responsive or unreliable I may need to get a new one.

I hoped that wouldn't happen. I liked my wand but she also said if I hadn't noticed anything yet it was probably fine.

I finally decided that if I was going to get over my fear I would need someone to do the transformation with me , but who ?

Winter hall's were coming up and I wanted to get this by the time we got back to school.

Harry, Ron and Ginny seemed like the one's that could use it the most ,but the problem was I don't think they would be able to grasp it as

quickly as my Slytherin friend's and Malfoy. So finally I settled on rewriting the step by step instructions in the simplest terms I could manage.

I also snuck a very good book on the theory of the Animagus transformation out of the library. I didn't want any record of any of us researching

any of this. Once I was ready I pulled the three of them into an empty class room after dinner.

I had placed a charm on the instructions so that only the four of us could see them. As for the book it would appear to be about quiddich.

I went over all of it with them. Step by step and told them to practice and that when they were ready we would start trying.

They seemed very excited and promised to practice as much as possible. They had seemed genuinely excited to learn it. This was something

Harry had wanted since he found out about the Marauders becoming unregistered Animagus when they were in school.

So I hoped they would be ready soon. I planed to tell Millie about it also maybe she would work with me. I didn't want to wait for the others.

They didn't need to know I was ahead of them they would just think I was better at it than them as per usual. I liked it better that way anyway.

Millie was quite bright and caught on quickly. So I had high hope's that she could do this with me.

The problem with that was, that I had taken her back to the Heads Dorm to tell her about it and I had thought ,not seeing the boy's around

anywhere that just locking my bedroom door would be enough. I failed to account for a nosey Draco and Blaise eavesdropping on us. About half

way through my explanation the two of them came barreling through the door demanding to know. What we thought we were doing ? And how

dare we attempt to leave them out. So it would seem I now have three people to try it with me.

Perfect ! Something difficult that requires lot's of concentration and I have to do it with THEM watching.

What if I'm a duck ? How awful would that be ? What if my clothes don't change with me and I end up starkers ? How am I supposed to do this with Blaise there ?

I was still mortified about our ruined kiss and I was having a hard time looking at him. To make matters worse Draco was still

randomly making fun of me for it . I didn't see how I was going to ever be able to concentrate. I didn't tell them about the three Gryffindors

that were also practicing for the transformation . They didn't need to know that bit.

I should have just kept my big mouth shut! This is going to be a nightmare.

**XXXX**

**Alright so the point was to speed us up so yeah the pace was quicker. But I think it was still good though. **


	19. What was THAT

**Ok so short chapter this time but when things like this happen I feel it my duty to report them to you quickly.**

**The rest of this will be coming along but I was ill and so I wasn't able to write for a few day's.**

**I wanted to thank Sarah Hawthorne for helping me with the big scene in this chapter I really needed another set of eyes.**

**XXXX**

Winter halls were upon us. We had one week left before we left school for our much needed break. Well at least I ,needed a break or else I might

be forced to inflict grievous harm on Malfoy .

He kept following me around making kissing noises and when I would turn around to tell him off he would bat his eyelashes at me and pretend he

had no idea what I was talking about. BOYS ! UHG, If I was taller I would punch him in the nose like I did back in third year,

but sadly he was a lot taller than me and I don't think I could reach him affectively now.

Speaking of height though. I am very happy to say I have grown ! I couldn't believe it at first and suspected that Malfoy had found out about my

prank and was trying to get me back by shortening my skirts. For the record , NO, ! I am not paranoid . I am cautious, there is a difference ! But no

it was true. I really grew, I am proud to say I am now a wholly respectable five foot two inches I even had to lengthin my uniforms so I didn't

look like some common trollop. This means I am now the same height as Pansy Parkinson so if we face off in future, she won't be looking down on

me. HA ! There is justice in the world. Today is Monday morning. I love Monday it's the start of a whole week of new possibility's. It was still

early and for once I had beaten Malfoy getting up. I just might get to have a peaceful morning for once. I cracked my door slowly and peeked out.

It looked clear I threw my bag over my shoulder and quietly as I could, I crept into the hall. I had my eye on the stairs I wanted to avoid the

squeaky spot right at the top when . " AAAHHH ! " I dropped my bag, as I found myself slammed up against the wall and trapped by a very

strong Head Boy . " MALFOY ! GET OFF ME ! " " Where do you think your going ? " He asked me in a clearly playful voice. I had to look up

to answer. " Is there a reason why you have attacked my person ? Because if there is I'd dearly love to hear it ? Is there mental illness in your

family ? " I shouted. He just smirked at me. " I asked you first . " I was going to breakfast until I was BRUTALLY assaulted by a deranged Head

Boy ! " I yelled at him. He just laughed and didn't move.

" This REALLY bothers you doesn't it ? " He said taunting me as I tried and failed to shove him back. " So, what would you do if I did this ?"

Before I could say anything He leaned down. I tried to back up but there was no where to go and the next thing I knew, he kissed me.

When his lips touched mine I was shocked ! He was so warm I felt heat shoot through my whole body in an instant.

His hand was cupping my face and I couldn't help it , a small whimper escaped . That seemed to be the only

encouragement he needed because he deepened the kiss and pulled me closer to him and my hand's found his arms. He smelled like summer and

something spicy. From that moment on all thought was gone I had never felt so warm before.

I'm not certain how long we stood there, was it a moment or was it longer, maybe a minute ? I couldn't say.

The next thing I was aware of was his hand on the outside of my thigh and my mind cleared in an instant and I shoved him back.

He moved this time. I was shaking my knees wouldn't support me and I slid down the wall into a heap. He just looked at me

for a minute before he crouched down smiling at me and said . " Well the good news is your not frigid ! " He chucked got up and walked back

into the bathroom and shut the door he just left me there. My eyes were as big a saucers I could feel it, and my face felt like it was on fire I don't

think I could stand my knees didn't want to work but I didn't want to stay there . My brain didn't want to work ether it seemed but I finally got

myself up and picked up my bag holding on the railing I made my way out of the common room wobbling only slightly. I had to get out of here.

**XXXX**

What was that ?

Where did that come from ?

I can't believe I just ?

And with ?

Oh my goodness ! Oh my goodness !

I have to find Ginny ! No, ! Not Ginny ! She will think it was romantic or some tosh. THIS is a disaster ! I need Millie ! She's a Slytherin she

would be better. Millie knows about these things. I made it down to the Great Hall in no time. I may have set a record, I'm actually surprised I

didn't fall and break my neck I skipped so many steps. I walked in as fast as I could without running Millie had just gotten there and was just

about to sit down." You ! Come with me NOW ! " I demanded grabbing Millie by the arm and all but dragging her out of the Great Hall. Most of

the Slytherin table was watching and it looked like the Gryffindor table had seen this little drama as well. That's when I remembered. This was my

morning to sit with them. Shoot !

Well I will think of something to tell them later. This was an emergency !

We finally made it to the ladies and I couldn't help but think it was ironic because this was the bathroomI ran to last time my life had been upended.

" Ok little Miss Drama what's all the fuss about ? I would like to eat this morning. " She said.

" Millicent Bulstrode ! This is serious ! " I scolded her an edge of panic in my voice. She became serious right away. " What happened ? What's wrong ? " She said in her most serious voice.

I suddenly found that my voice was gone and I couldn't say it. Instead I cast a silencing charm on the

door I didn't need anyone over hearing. A quick look around to insure no one was hiding in one of the stalls and I was finally ready. " Malfoy

Kissed me ! Like really ! With the whole thing, REALLY ! " I told her the whole horrible truth in one big rush and then I just stood there with my

hands over my mouth my eyes big waiting for her to tell me. I was a horrible, bad person and ask me what was wrong with me

but she didn't she just looked at me and finally she said.

" Well it's about time. You two have been dancing around each other long enough. "

" WHAT ? " What are you talking about ? I don't know what your talking about . This is serious ! " I may have screeched a little.

She just rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

" Yeah I know ! You two were starting to dive us all crazy. "

I was indignant I had no idea what she thought she was getting at. I was getting mad now.

" This isn't funny you know ! "

" Wow that good huh ? "She said wagging her eyebrows at me.

" WHAT ! NO ! I don't know what your talking about ! " I told her but I could feel my face was bright red.

Millie was laughing at me now. I hate being laughed at. A fact Millicent well knew.

" Look don't worry about it. Why do you think Blaise backed off he could see how much you two liked each other. We all could ! It was pretty

obvious . " I was shocked I had nothing to say to that. Did she really think I liked Malfoy LIKE THAT ? Honestly ? What ever ! Not even ! This

was just some stupid weird fluke thing, and it would never ever happen again THAT was for sure ! I need air I can't breath.

" What am I going to do ? He's never going to let me live it down. " I whinged in my most pathetic voice as I paced back and forth.

" The first thing you are going to do is take a deep breath calm down and act like nothing happened. Because honestly I have seen third year's who deal with these things better than you Prudie. "

" How many time's must I tell you ? I am NOT a prude ! "

" Oh, Pardon me, I'm sorry. Your Super Snogger Queen of the make out girl's . "

" WHAT ? NO ! Stop talking ! You are not allowed to talk to me any more ! " I yelled at her.

Which resulted in being laughed at AGAIN. " Your to easy . Oh, and feel free to take that how ever you want . "

" AAAHHHH ! Talking …STOP ! " I sputtered at her.

" hahaha Come on I'm staving I want to eat ." She said pushing me out of the ladies room back toward the Great Hall.

" I can't eat with him ! I can't do it ! Besides it's my morning to eat with Gryffindor anyway " I told her.

" All right fine you big baby. Go hide with the Griffindorks but don't think your going to hide behind me when the Weasel find's out. You think he

lost it over Blaise you just wait." She said . I knew she was right and I could feel all the color draining out of my face as I walked toward my

impending doom. We reached the Great hall and we went our separate way's . I chanced one quick glanced over at the Slytherin table I could see

Max looking for me with a worried look on his face. Blaise looked mildly curious and there was Malfoy looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

I could feel my emotions warring for control embarrassment was clearly winning. When I remembered this afternoon is Potions and Malfoy is my

partner. What I said earlier about loving Monday ? I lied , I hate Monday !

**XXXX**

**Oh dear What a mess what will she do now this is getting complicated. Honestly though I may change the pairing. I never was sure where she was going. So your guess is as good as mine.**


	20. When It Rains It Pours

**This chapter was Bettaed by pixiepetals so if it's easier to read you have her to thank.**

**XXXX**

When I finally made it to the Gryffindor table I was of course hit with the expected questions from Harry, Ron and Neville. Thankfully Ginny wasn't down yet though it was odd for her to be this late.

I used the opportunity to use my fool proof excuse. The one guaranteed not only to work but to end all discussion on the matter.

"Sorry about that, girl problem's." Ha, not exactly a lie. I was a girl and it was a problem, just not the one they were thinking of.

Just as predicted they all took a moment to look decidedly uncomfortable and changed the subject.

They all believed me so easily. I couldn't help but wonder if I was becoming a better liar. The thought disturbed me a little but I shoved the thought away quickly.

Then Harry asked me "So Abby are you going to Hogsmeade with us this weekend? It's our last chance before break."

"Uh, I hadn't really thought about it to be honest, I've been rather busy lately, I'll think about it." I told him, he looked only a little disappointed before turning to Ron and continuing their conversation on the finer points of why Flitwick would beat Snape in a duel and that all he would need was some proper coaching. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. At least something's were still normal.

Ginny never made it to breakfast and I couldn't help wonder what happened. That wasn't like her but I didn't have long to think about it .I had to head to class.

I took my usual seat next to Millie in the Middle of the room and Malfoy and Blaise were seated right behind us as always. I wasn't going to think about Malfoy. I just had to get through my classes then I could be blissfully alone, I thought as Professor Flitwick was trying to bring the class to order.

**XXXX**

"Settle down class, settle down. your nose is not the proper place for your wand Mr. Crabbe. I would expect that from a first year but not a

seventh year. I don't want to have to tell you again. Miss Patil, please find your own seat, I will not have you sitting on Mr. Finagan 's lap. Thank you. Let's begin shall we?"

The class began and everything was going well, we were covering sticking charms. The idea being that different version's of the Charm worked better for certain things, for instance you wouldn't use the same charm to stick a chair to the floor that you would use to stick a person's feet to the floor.

So our goal was to lift our partner into the air using the advanced Wingardium Leviosa we learned at the beginning of term, then we had to use the right charm to stick them to the wall and let them down again unharmed. This sounded easy enough, until the middle of class when Neville had lifted me a little, ok, a LOT to high before sticking me to the wall which would have been fine, If Neville hadn't been slammed into causing him to loose focus just as he unstuck me.

"AAAHHH!" That was the last thing out of my mouth before I heard the sickening CRACK! and everything went dark.

**XXXX**

I woke up to the smell of disinfectant and the feel of scratchy sheets. "OW!" I moaned as I slowly came around.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." came the unmistakable disapproving tone of Madam Pomfrey.

"Dropped from the ceiling in the middle of charms class, that's a new one and that's saying something Miss Loyce."

"Am I going to be alright? I don't feel alright." I told her.

"Well you broke your leg in three places, you have some scrapes and bruises, a minor knock on the head but you should be able to go as soon as tomorrow as long as you take your Potion's and get plenty of rest." She said as she brought out an evil looking bottle of Skello Grow. I had made it in class before and I had seen people drink it but I had hoped ,I would never have to. Harry had said it was dreadful, though it couldn't be worse than the Polly Juice potion.

Madam Pomfrey carefully measured out the potion's I was to take and then watched as I did my best to get them down and keep them there. Harry hadn't been kidding, it was dreadful but if possible the smell was in my opinion, even worse than the taste. It lingered even after the

Potions were gone.

I was given a sleeping potion last, so it was as I was drifting off I asked Madam Pomfrey. "Who brought me here?"

"That would have been the Head Boy. He was determined to stay too. I had to all but throw him out."

That was the last thing I heard as I drifted off to sleep again.

**XXXX**

The next time I woke up it was to someone tapping me it the middle of my forehead. "Wake up"

I opened my eyes to a nervous looking Ginny. "What time is it" I asked

"Shhh, be quiet I'm not supposed to be in here." Ginny said in a harsh whisper.

"What's going on?" I whispered back.

"There are something's you need to know before you see anybody else."

Ok now she had my full attention. I motioned for her to tell me what she knew. "Well I don't know if you noticed that I wasn't at breakfast yesterday morning."

"Yes, I noticed ." I said.

"Well I was in the common room. I had over heard Lavender talking about you. She was saying some really rotten things and I confronted her and we had it out. That's why I wasn't at breakfast it sort of ended with her pulling my hair and me punching her in the nose." Ginny said with a smirk that would make a Slytherin proud.

"What was she so fired up about?" I asked.

"Well that's part of what I wanted to tell you. See the night before, Cormac McClaggen was telling Seamus that he was going to ask you to Hogsmeade this weekend but then Ron jumped in and told him to clear off you're his girl. Only every one knows that's not true. So Cormac says 'May the best man win.' you know what a pompous git he is and Ron agreed. Well Lavender and Parvati and a few other girls over heard and well, Most of them didn't care but Lavender was furious. You know she still has a thing for Ron. So Harry said she's the one that bumped into Neville in class and caused you to fall. She's so jealous she can't stand it. Oh and you need to watch out for Cormac to. He wuv's you." She ended in a goofy face that made me laugh in spite of the news.

Great! What a thing to wake up to. I now have two girls trying to kill me for stealing their boyfriends that I don't want. Instead of just dealing with the fact that the two boy's in question clearly don't want them. Perfect.

"Well, I'll see you later, I don't need to get caught in here." said Ginny.

"Ok see you later. Thanks Gin."

"No problem, what are friends for right?" And with that she slipped back out into the hall quiet as a mouse.

**XXXX**

It wasn't long after Ginny left that I could hear Madam Pomfrey rattling around some where in the back. Shortly after that she was making her way over to me saying "Oh, well you're up early." as she gathered up the Potions that I would need. After a few diagnostics I was proclaimed

'as good as new' well almost. She said I should take it easy on my leg for a few days and excused me from class for the day, claiming my leg wasn't ready for a full day of school yet.

She gave me another dose of Skello Grow, eew! To aid in hardening my bones and a pain killer for later incase it started to ache. She ordered breakfast for me from the kitchen and I was left in peace to eat, dress and be on my way back to my Dorm.

It was still quite early when I left the infirmary and I didn't pass anyone on my way though I did choose a less traveled path. When I reached the

Heads Dorm I found it empty, much to my relief. After standing there for a few minutes I decided I should probably do my homework first, thinking since I'm not going to class there really is no excuse for not getting it done promptly.

So I found my bag someone returned it to my room probably the house elves my wand was on top I must have dropped it in class. I can't believe I didn't think to look for it first thing. What is wrong with me? I quickly dug in to my homework. I'm not certain if it was all the rest, or the quiet of the common room but I was very disappointed to find that I had completed all of my homework and it was only ten o'clock in the morning this was going to be a long, boring day if I didn't find something to do.

Well one thing's for certain I don't want to spend it thinking about the mess that was my love life, if I could even call it that. I didn't want to think about the Grangers either. Christmas was coming and I didn't know what to do about it. Do I get them a gift? Well if I did it would have to be two gift's but I hadn't heard from my muggle dad even once since I left home and I don't know what happened with my muggle mum ether.

My Dad said he would handle it. What did that mean? Should I send her a present like normal? Uhg! I don't know and I don't want to think about it .The whole thing make's my head hurt.

That's when it hit me. I could work on my Animagus transformation. Excellent! It's not like I have to complete it today but I'll have all day to work on it in peace. So with that decided I ran up to my room and grabbed the instructions.

**XXXX**

A few minute later I was back in the common room, instructions in hand. It occurred to me that I should also have a mirror handy just in case so I maade another trip to my room grabbing my large hand mirror leaned it up against the bookcase and cast an enlargement charm on it.

Perfect. So with everything ready, I settled in. Sirius had told us when the Marauders had made their transformation they knew that they needed

to be large animals, so they could help control Remus and that they believed that while they were unable to pick the animal they became, they

believed they could help direct their transformation, so with that in mind.

What am I hoping to get out of this? Alright, for one, I want this as a mean's of escape incase I am ever trapt.

After thinking on all the various animals that could help me with that for a while, my leg started to ache and I got up and to take my pain Potion I couldn't very well be expected to concentrate with my leg throbbing painfully. When it occurred to me, I fell. I fell and broke my leg! I fell out of my window when I ran away from home and I nearly fell from the ledge when I pranked Malfoy. I need wings! With my bad luck with heights it would make sense and the only reason I hate brooms is because I have no control and I'm afraid of falling but if I was a bird I wouldn't have to worry about falling. Would I? Alright! Direction decided! I will focus on being something with wings.

**XXXX**

My pain potion had taken affect and I was feeling much better. Maybe a little to good because as I sat on the floor with my legs crossed, trying to find my inner winged animal I couldn't help but feel a little reckless. The Marauders did the things they did because they had no fear. If

I was going to ever learn this I would have to take the risk some time right? So before I could talk myself out of it I took the next step.

I could feel the animal that I wanted to be there, I just had to let it come forward and take control. I relaxed taking deep even breaths, slowly I felt my skin start to prickle like I was being poked all over. I kept concentrating and suddenly I felt myself falling. I took all my effort to stay calm and focused but when I finally felt it was over I opened my eyes…..

**XXXX**

It was dark, why is it dark? Oh! Oh I see I'm trapped inside of my clothes. Well I guess I'll have to work on that bit then I thought and I couldn't help but be glad that I chose to do this alone in the end. I don't think I could have taken the humiliation of possibly ending up naked with boys around.

After a few minutes I finally found my way out of my clothes and got a look at myself. Ok so it looks like I am a bird. It worked, I can't believe it, I'm a bird! I had to look around for a minute, I was going to have to get used to this everything was so different, and big. I couldn't believe how well I could see and hear. There was a mouse in the corner, I was certain of it. As much as I wanted to chase him I wanted to see myself first.

So I walked or waddled rather over to the mirror and had a look. I was an owl! Oh, my goodness! I could deliver my own mail! Hahaha! Ok now I'm just being silly but I couldn't help it, this was wonderful. I couldn't help but admire my new self . I felt like talking to that mirror owl. Hello there! Ok this must be a bird thing I thought still giddy.

I was small, fluffy white and caramel spotted, with big yellow eyes. I'm not to bad looking if I do say so myself. Maybe I will stay like this. I thought. Whatever kind of owl I am I'm clearly not all that big. Well no big packages then. I thought laughing at myself again.

That's when I heard people. Boy people and they were coming in here. "NO! AHH!" I screeched and without thinking I was on top of the book case.

**XXXX**

"So that's why she was acting so funny yesterday morning?" said Blaise.

"Yep! She's too funny to mess with. You should have seen her face." said Draco, with a smile.

"I did mate I told you, I knew you had to have done something, if she was that worked up so early in the morning. It took Millie a good ten minutes to calm her down, so she could come back to the Great Hall and eat her breakfast." Blaise said laughing.

"Yeah, I'm just that impressive, all the ladies want me." Draco said with an arrogant flourish.

Blaise just laughed.

If owls could blush that's what I would be doing right about now. I can't believe them. This is just some big funny game to them I thought angrily. I should fly down there and peck them, both of them! Maybe I should bite them to just to be sure.

They were looking around the room now when Draco spoke. "Madam Pomfrey said she was here."

"Her door is open." said Blaise as he ran up the stairs to see if I was there.

This was starting to be fun watching them from my hiding spot up high.

"She's not in her room or the bathroom." said Blaise.

"Come and look at this Blaise, her clothes are on the floor and so is her wand."

Blaise walked back into the common room and looked at the clues left around the room. "What's the mirror out for?" he asked. That's when he spotted the instructions on the floor.

"Draco I don't think we're looking for a girl. I think we need to be looking for an animal." he said holding up the instructions.

They both started looking around the room. This was so fun! I finally decided to peek out. "Who!" I said.

Both boy spun around looking everywhere, they finally spotted me though it took them a several minutes.

Draco spoke first. "Abby? Is that you?" he asked in a shocked voice, as he grabbed a chair to stand on to bring himself up to my height.

"Who!" I answered back. He reached his hand out for me and I let him pick me up.

"You're so cute and tiny!" he said. This seemed very odd coming out of Malfoy. He was acting very weird. Or maybe he just like animals or something and wasn't really considering that this was me. Either way it was weird.

Blaise was looking at me to now,he was smiling and petting me on my head that could make me fall asleep. He had my full permission to keep doing that.

I couldn't help but notice how huge they were. They could be really scary if they were mean I thought.

I fit perfectly cupped in Malfoys hands Draco told Blaise to find his copy of the Daily Prophet. He said there was an add for Eeylops Owl Emporium in there and maybe they could find out what kind of owl I was.

Now that, had my interest. He found it and it wasn't long before Blaise was reading the ad.

**Little Owls**

For sale holiday special 20 % off

These compact little owls average 8 inchs long with a 22 inch wingspan

Perfect for quick delivery of small, missives. They make an excellent gift.

* * *

"So I guess she's a little owl, the description fits." he said.

"Did you hear that? You're a Little Owl but we already knew that, didn't we? "Draco baby talked at me.

Ok this had to end, it was just sick and wrong. I thought and I wriggled my way out of his hands and on to the table. I was going to try flying to my room.

Well that was the plan anyway. Sadly I crashed near the stairs. "Ouch!" Not the graceful exit I had envisioned. The boys were laughing. Blaise picked me up. "Let us help you before you break your other leg." he took me up the stairs and laid me on my bed. He shut the door behind him. And I set to work figuring out how to turn myself back.

**XXXX**

**Ok so I did a lot of looking for what kind of owl she is. The name the size the coloring is all correct. I just wanted you to know that I didn't just make it up I am researching all the animals for the Animagus transformation so the fact's will be correct for all of them.**

**I will also tell you the site up loader keeps erasing thing's I re typed them but if something looks funny that why.F Y i I had to write her muggle parents because it kept erasing there names I have no idea why.**


	21. Teen Drama

After Blaise shut the door I took a moment to collect myself. Flying was harder than I had thought. I was going to need to practice. Though, if you think about it, even birds have to learn to fly. I can't very well expect to be an expert on my first day. Crookshanks who had been asleep by the window barely spared me any notice, he simply raised his big head, looked at me for a moment and went back to sleep.

Hmph, so sorry to bore you, I thought.

Alright, so down to the business of changing back. Everything I had read said that changing back was the easy part.

All you have to do is picture yourself in your human form and desire to be that and once you find your Animagus form that's all it takes to move between the two.

The hard part is the first transformation before you know what your animal form is and how it feels to be that animal.

Alright so deep breath and picture my human self, concentrate and want to be that.

It took me by surprise when suddenly I felt myself changing back. I hadn't expected it to happen so quickly. Before I knew it I was a girl again and stark naked in the middle of the day!

Wait a minute. Not stark naked, I still have my socks and shoes on. So I transformed and left all of my clothes behind, except my sock's and shoes? That's bizarre. This is going to take a lot of practice, I thought as I jumped up and quickly found my clothes. I may not be in class today but I still had to wear my robes on week days like everyone else.

So I found one and got it on quickly. I couldn't wait to talk to the others, I wanted them to do it too, I didn't want to be the only one. This was just too brilliant to keep all to myself.

**XXXX**

I exited my room in a rush. I couldn't wait to get downstairs. Blaise and Draco were waiting and they had been joined by Millie.

This was perfect, I couldn't wait to tell her all about it.

"Did you see me? I did it! Can you believe it Millie? I did it! I'm an owl." I practically sang with joy.

Blaise and Draco were grinning and Millie was smiling down at me.

"Why am I not surprised?" She said.

That confused me. "Why do you say that? " I asked her.

Millie gave me a quizzical look and said. "Aren't owls the symbol of wisdom? Forgive me if I'm wrong here but haven't you spent most of your life with your head stuck in a book?"

That stopped me in my tracks, "I hadn't thought of that." I said. I should have kept my mouth shut after that. I should have just left it there but no, not me. Before I could stop myself I blurted out. "I just thought it was neat I could deliver my own mail."

All three hardened Slytherins burst out laughing and it didn't take long and they were leaning over, holding their sides, with tears in their eyes.

I really should have kept my mouth shut.

"It wasn't that funny." I told them crossly.

I really need to just give up speaking all together I thought. I hate being laughed at and these three were really starting to get on my nerves. Why did I even want to tell them anything anyway? I thought and so I announced in my most superior and disgusted tone of voice.

"I'm going to lunch."

I turned on my heel, grabbed my wand of the table where someone had moved it to and left the chuckle heads. They could laugh their fool heads off and I wouldn't care.

**XXXX**

I made the walk to the Great Hall in no time and I was waved over to the Gryffindor table by Ginny.

I started to walk over to her when Lavender stepped into my path. Speaking in a hushed voice she said with all the venom she could muster.

"You're not wanted here, you little, snake faced, tramp. This is the Gryffindor table. Go sit with your own kind. We wouldn't want you to have another **accident **now would we?"

I was shocked she had the nerve to confront me at all, let alone in the Great Hall but I suppose she thought I couldn't hex her here.

I returned her death glare and said in my sweetest voice "That's rich coming from the school broom. Also since you, seem to have forgotten, I am the Head Girl and I can sit wherever I please. Now get out of my way before I start taking house points Lav,Lav"

She was glaring daggers at me and I glared right back. No second rate closet hostess was going to intimidate me. Finally I just had to push past her

"Ten Points From Gryffindor for being a pathetic nuisance." I told her and went to my seat next to Ginny.

It was then that I noticed Blaise, Draco and Millie had just walked in to the Great Hall. Had they seen that? Well no one heard it, at least I was reasonably sure of that.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked me as I sat down.

Harry Ron and Neville leaned in to hear my answer. I told them the short version of what had just happened.

"We have to do something about this." Ginny said angrily.

The boys agreed. Though I noticed Ron looked a little uncomfortable at the suggestion. So I leaned in and whispered making sure no one else heard me.

"Don't worry about it I already have something in mind. I was saving it for Pansy but I think Lavender could use it more."

Harry whispered. "What are you going to do? Can we help?"

"Thanks but no, the fewer people that know about it the better." I told him, though nobody looked quite convinced.

I spent most of the rest of my lunch listening to Neville apologize for dropping me. He felt so bad I ended up consoling him.

No matter how many times I told him it wasn't his fault he just didn't quite believe me.

I finished my lunch and decided if I was really going to do this I had to get started. This plan would require a potion and with my day off I had enough time to brew it. All the rest of my free time was already set aside for some much needed NEWT revision, so it was today or never.

I said my goodbyes to my friends and with one quick glance at the Slytherin table I saw that they were pretending not to be watching me and I slipped out and headed back to my Common Room. Everyone else had class so I would have a few hours of peace to get my evil potion made.

I set up in the Common Room where there was a lot more room and I dug out all of my personal supplies and my extra caldron. You never know when you're going to need something and I found its best to be prepared for any and everything.

The Potion was fairly simple and didn't require anything exotic. I had found the brewing instructions last month in a very small, old potions book in the library. It was on a top shelf and had slipped behind all the other books. Judging by the large amount of dust and cobwebs it had on it, I think it's safe to say it hadn't been seen, let alone read in a very long time.

That should ensure that once this was done, there would be very little chance she would ever be able to reverse it. It should only take about half an hour to brew. So I set to work prepping my ingredients most were fairly standard but it was the active ingredients that gave away the sinister nature of this potion , Troll back hair, shredded dragon hide, talon of a harpy, sweat of a dead man, three toad warts, and two drops of giants blood.

After thirty minutes of careful brewing it was done. The color and consistency was just like the book described. It was perfect. I just had to see that she drank it. A proper dose of the amber colored potion was only a fourth of a standard vile. So it would be easy enough to hide in pumpkin juice.

As a bonus I had enough left over for three more doses. If Pansy gave me anymore trouble I would be ready I thought with a little smile. Pleased with myself, I bottled my potion in the proper dose size and labeled it before cleaning up. I still had a few hours before dinner, so I decided to put it to good use. I ran down to the library and checked out a few books I needed and a few that just looked good and made it back to the Common Room and got an early start on my studying.

**XXXX**

My study time was up far before I was ready, or maybe I was just getting nervous, either way I wasn't chickening out. I grabbed the one vile of potion I hadn't labeled and I headed to the Gryffindor common room. I was a little early so I could be sure and catch Ginny. For once I had perfect luck. I spotted her on her way to the common room.

"Oi, Ginny!" I waved her over to me.

"Hey Abby, what's up?" She asked me.

"I have a way to get back at Lavender but I'll need your help Gin."

"Sure what do you need?" She asked.

I handed her the vile of potion. "I need you to put this in Lavenders pumpkin juice at dinner." I told her.

"A potion? What is it?" She asked.

"It's nothing too bad. Besides, if I don't tell you what it does, you will be telling the truth when you tell people you don't know anything about it." I explained.

"It won't hurt her and it will take two weeks to fully take affect, so she won't have any idea when it happened. Gin I just need you to give it to her. Please? "I asked in my whiniest voice.

Ginny was looking a little nervous but finally she looked at me and said. "All right if you promise it won't actually hurt her."

"It won't, I promise. Thanks Gin you're the best." I hugged her and told her I would see her downstairs.

"Oh, and Gin,"

"Yes?"

"Could you not tell Ron? You know he still sort of likes her and you know he won't be able to it a keep a secret."

"No problem, I understand." She said and gave me a quick wave goodbye.

This was perfect if anyone could pull this off it was Ginny, she was as sneaky as the twins. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. This was possibly the meanest prank I'd ever pulled but in all fairness, the nutter broke my leg. What was that? You know what that is? That's a line. That's a line you just don't cross and she crossed it and now. Well now I cannot be held accountable, she brought this on herself. I told myself firmly, as I made my way to the Great Hall.

**XXXX**

When I made it to the Great Hall I took my normal seat at the Slytherin table. It afforded me a perfect view of the Gryffindor table. Everyone else was already there. Millie told me she wanted to speak to me after dinner and I agreed but I was distracted because just then Ginny walked in.

I made a show of preparing my plate but I was really watching Ginny.

Slytherins are very perceptive people and it didn't take my little group long to notice I was watching for something and so they started to watch as well. The action didn't take much longer after that. Ginny was sitting on Lavenders right when a pitcher of juice tipped over to Lavenders left. When she moved to help right the pitcher Ginny made her move. No one but the four watching Slytherins saw a thing other than what looked like Ginny trying to be helpful. We all continued to watch the Gryffindor table until we saw Lavender drink all of her juice and refill her glass. When Draco leaned over and asked the question everyone was thinking.

"So, are you going to tell us what was in her juice?"

"Later." was all I said.

We all finished our meal and went back to the Heads Dorm.

**XXXX**

The minute we were safely inside the Common Room and the portrait was shut all three turned on me. Millie spoke for the group.

"What did the She Weasel put in Brown's juice?"

"Well I think you should know first that she had it coming." I said and I filled them in on what Lavender had done to deserve her fate.

"Ok." said Millie. "So we have established that she deserved it. What did you do to her?" She asked.

I was feeling a little less confidant now. But I screwed up all my courage and blurted it out.

"I gave her man feet." I said, with a barely contained giggle.

Silence….

They were just staring at me. "Huh?" was all Millie finally said.

"Man feet! It's a potion I found it in the library. It will give her big, hairy, bad smelling feet with wart's and nasty yellow toenails.

That's when the laughing started, again.

"That's it?" asked Millie. "The way you were acting I thought you had done something really bad."

"Why didn't you just hex her bald or something? If you needed help, you should have asked us. We would have come up with something good for you." Millie said with tears in her eyes.

"I did, do something really bad. You clearly don't get it." I told them, as I paced back and forth wringing my hands.

"I gave her big, hairy, wart covered feet, with ghastly toe nails. Every time she takes her shoes off it's going to smell like someone died for the rest, of her life! She will never be able to wear sandals ever again. She will NEVER, be able to walk into a woman's shoe store and just pick out a cute pair of shoes. She will have to special order every time she need's a new pair. Plus! What boy wants to date a girl with nasty feet, that are bigger than his?" I finished.

"Wow, you are evil." Millie said in a dead pan voice, while she tried not to start laughing again.

Blaise and Draco were laughing so hard it was silent. I was getting frustrated so I added.

"What, like hexing her hair off is a good idea? For one, those hexes have a high rate of rebounding on the castor, everyone knows that and for two, everyone would know it was me that did it and for three, she could just go to Madam Pomfrey and get it put right in just a few minutes. So what good would it do?"

"My plan is much, more evil. My plan has a very low chance of being reversed. My plan is pretty much permanent. Therefore my plan is extremely evil!" I finished defensively. Why I was being defensive about being evil was beyond me but it seemed like the right thing to do, so I was going with it.

**XXXX**

Finally Blaise was the one to speak. "Alright so I think that Abby has proven she can take care of herself, even if she is a little off the beaten path in her methods. So I think we can safely move on. I for one would like to talk about the Animagus transformation that Abby successfully completed today. For starter's I would like to hear how she did it, what it felt like and if she has any tips, or insights for us, because I am tired of waiting. I want to do this." He said.

The other's quickly agreed and we all sat down as I went over every detail. We discussed all of my thoughts about possibly directing the path of the change and any other little thing I could think of that might help them. I was a little surprised when they all said that they were ready to try it tonight. I hadn't expected that. I thought they would have wanted more time to think over everything I had told them but they were sure they wanted to try it tonight.

So we started by moving the furniture and getting the mirror. We went over the instructions again just so they were fresh in there minds and then we all settled in cross legged on the floor.

I had to remind myself that they had been practicing for this a while now. So if they felt they were ready, then it wasn't my place to tell them no.

As they were getting comfortable, I couldn't help but remember what I had overheard earlier today and an evil thought crept into my mind.

I suppose you could say I was being petty, or immature but I was still mad at Draco for kissing me just to mess with my head and then laughing about it with Blaise afterward. In my opinion that was just mean and I wanted to get them back or at least at Draco since it was mostly him at fault. So as they were settling in and getting comfortable, about to start the concentration phase I whispered in Draco's ear.

"Whatever you do, just try not to think about what it felt like being a ferret."

He opened his eyes wide and hissed at me "Shoo, you annoying little pixie fart!"

Blaise and Millie must have overheard the exchange because they were both snickering quietly.

After that rude remark I wasn't feeling any guilt over my little act of sabotage anymore and settled in for the wait.

**XXXX**

Thirty minutes went by and then forty and still nothing. It was different when you're the one watching. Finally, fifty five minutes in I saw change in Blaise. It was minor at first and a little slow but then it took hold and happened quickly. He was shrinking and changing, he had fur and then like me, he was lost in his clothes, well most of them anyway.

I waited until I was sure it was over before I moved or said anything. I looked at the others, seeing no signs of transformation in them yet, I yelled. "You did it!"

I ran to help Blaise out of the tangle of school robes, the others were up and at my side in an instant. When we finally got a look at him we were stunned by what we saw.

"What is he?" I asked.

Draco answered. "Blaise mate you're a lynx."

To the rest of us Draco said "They have them in the Italian alps. I've heard of them but I'd never seen one in person, they're really rare."

He was a beautiful brown cat with black spots and black ear tuft's, he was about four feet long from his head to his little, bob tail and had big, yellow eyes.

He was checking himself out in the mirror walking back and forth just looking, he was big. He took off suddenly like a shot, running all over the common room like a crazy, house cat. We couldn't help but laugh at the very, un-Blaise like behavior, as he raced all over the furniture, before racing back to us.

Draco spoke with a smile. "Ok I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going back to focusing, I have to do this."

Millie agreed and they both went back to their places and started again while Lynx Blaise and I took up our watch from the sofa.

Twenty minutes later we were yelling in joy for Millie, she had even managed to change with all but her shoes but when we got to her we realized something strange.

None of us had any idea what she was. She was the size of a fox but she looked like a raccoon! We were stumped and so we told her to try making noises hoping that it would give us a hint but that just proved to confuse us more, because all the sounds she made sounded like a dog. Very strange, in the end we decided we were going to have to do some research to figure it out.

Draco was starting to look a little frustrated. I don't think he liked being the last one and I think that made him all the more determined to get it tonight. So it wasn't long and he was back in his place, trying again. So now Lynx Blaise and weird, whatever Millie was, and I, all took our places on the sofa to wait. Twenty minutes then thirty, I was starting to get bored but I had to watch. Even if it was dead boring it's not like witches and wizards transform into Animagus for the first time everyday. You have to watch!

Forty five minutes in finally there was something, it was minor and then it was gone, another five minutes past and we saw it again but then it was gone again.

Finally! A full hour later, Draco changed and it happened quickly, faster than the rest of us by far, he even managed to change with all his clothes. I was the only person left to yell and jump up and down, so I felt I needed to make up for the others.

Draco was a bird. Some kind of bird of prey, he was good sized and all gray on top but he was white and gray spotted on the underside. I told them to hold on I had a book on birds I'd gotten it to read up on little owls. I just needed to find it. It only took me a few minutes of looking while Draco checked himself out in the mirror.

I ran back to them with the book and began looking in the birds of prey section and I found him right away. I cleared my throat and began to read.

"Draco, you are Peregrine Falcon, size ranges from 15 to 20 inches long with a wing span of three and a half feet. You are the most wide ranging bird of prey in the world and can be found on every continent in the world except the arctic regions. You are the fastest animal on earth. Peregrine Falcons have been known to dive at speeds of up to 200 miles per hour in pursuit of prey."

I closed the book and just looked at him before I said. "You just had to top me didn't you? I'm a bird, so you had to be a bigger, fancier bird than me."

I was a little put out but they could see I wasn't really mad. It was a little irksome though to be outdone. After all, it had been my idea in the first place.

I decided that since everyone else was transformed now I might as well join them. So I took a deep breath and concentrated with all my might and this time my transformation was perfect. If anyone had walked in to our common room at that moment they would've thought we were starting a zoo. We didn't care though. We spent the rest of the night enjoying being or new selves.

**XXXX**

**Ok so like I told you last chapter the facts on there animals are correct. Also Millie's animal is a real thing I learned about them when I was researching for this story I will tell more about them in the next chapter.**

**Thank you to pixiepetals for being my betta. and for one of the idea's I used in this chapter. Oh an Allen I got your idea in there to. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	22. Times and Trials

**Ok so I want to speed up the story but I didn't want to cheat you guy's either. So my answer to this dilemma is to give you a really long chapter. That seems fair right?**

My Wednesday morning started out with a jolt. I suppose I should have taken it as a sign or something and skived of class again but no, that's not the kind of girl I am, so I didn't even consider it. That said I began my day by bolting out of my bed and racing for the bathroom, jumping straight into an ice, cold shower, while still in my nightgown.

Now for the question any sane person would ask. Why would you do that? I'm afraid my answer to that is, I feel quite a stupid one, so to put it simply, it was nightmares. I had thought that I had gotten over it. They had gotten better since my return to school and I hadn't even had one in almost a month. Well I suppose this is the day my mind decided to make up for it.

Most people probably would have settled for splashing cold water on their face but not me, no, I'm an all or nothing, jump in the cold, shower kind of girl. Nothing says your **not** 'being tortured in an ally by some nameless death eater and probably going to die, screaming,' like a mild case of hypothermia.

Once I felt I had reached an acceptable shade of blue, I decided it was time to get out and get ready for class, early or not there was no way I was going to sleep again anytime soon. So I crawled out of the shower and dried myself off wandlessly. I was quite pleased with how good I was getting with it. When I noticed the bathroom door was open. Did I leave it open? I pondered this for a few minutes, I really had no idea. I was in a bit of a hurry when I came in but I can't recall if I had shut the door or not. I couldn't hear anyone. So I shook it off and got my teeth brushed so I could start my day.

**XXXX**

It was early when I had finished dressing, barely light outside and oddly enough, there was still no sign of Draco. So I took advantage of the situation and snuck out of the Dorm and headed for the Library.

I passed a couple of early rising Ravenclaws and dodged Peeves, as he booby trapped the main corridor the first years favored. The older students knew to take the smaller corridors and avoid the pesky poltergeist and his self-refilling buckets of water but the first years fell victim several times every year, before they eventually caught on to his tricks.

I made it to the library just as Madam Pince arrived. I greeted her politely, since it never hurts to stay on her good side and I headed straight for the animal section. Once there I realized most of the books were about magical creatures, which I suppose makes sense but it wasn't helping me. After several minutes of looking I found a sort of dictionary, of animals. Thinking this would be my best bet I sat down and went to work looking for anything that looked like Millie's Animagus. I started with raccoons and from there I went to foxes, it took some digging but I finally found her animal and took down some note's. That done, I set to work on the homework Millie had brought me from the classes I had missed yesterday.

At eight O'clock I decided it was probably time to head to breakfast. So I packed it in and made it there in time to take my place next to Millie and share what I had discovered. I didn't want to take any chances of being overheard so I handed her my notes to read as I prepared my plate. Draco and Blaise were waiting their turn to read it as well.

**Raccoon Dogs or Tanuki**

They are a type of canine about the size of a fox. They're named for their resemblance to raccoons.

Their weight fluctuates depending on the season, in March they can weigh as little as six pounds.

But in September they can weigh as much as fifteen pounds. They hibernate during most of the winter.

They eat almost anything. They can be found in Japan, China, Russia, Latvia, France, Sweden, Italy, and many other places.

* * *

When Millie was done reading, she handed the note around and the boys took their turn reading the information that I had collected this morning.

Millie informed us that it would make sense because her Father's Mother was originally from Russia and had moved to England during the height of Grinwalds power, and her maternal Great Grandmother was from France.

It was really quite interesting to say the least. Your Animagus is a creature that reflects you. Your appearance, magic, personality, heritage all come together to determine what animal best represents you, and it would seem Millie was best represented by a fox/raccoon/bear. I don't believe I could ever tire of the wonders of the magical world.

My first class was Ancient Runes then after lunch it was Defense Against the Dark Arts. So I grabbed my bag, said good morning to my brother as he made a very late appearance to breakfast. I couldn't help but wonder what trouble he had gotten up to. He looked like he hadn't slept but I decided there are some things I didn't need to know.

Ginny met me at the entrance to the Great Hall and asked to speak to me in private. I agreed but I told her that I only had a few minutes.

Once we were alone, she asked me. "The Potion you had me slip Lav. What did it do?"

"Well it shouldn't have done much of anything yet." I told her. "It's supposed to take up to two weeks to take effect. We probably won't know anything 'till after winter halls." I explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well, Lavender swelled up like a water balloon last night and had to go to the hospital wing. Now she's telling everyone who will listen that you did something to her."

"No I didn't! That's ridiculous! I had nothing to do with it. I haven't even been near her since she confronted me in the Great Hall yesterday at lunch and everyone saw it." I told Ginny.

"Well, anyway that's what she's saying and Ron believes her because of what you said at lunch, about having a plan to get her back and now he's mad and siding with her. So, I just wanted you to have a heads up. Ron's in one of his moods." She said making a face.

"Great!" I said.

"I know right? And I have the joy of being related to the git." She said. We said our goodbye's and went our own ways.

What would he do if he knew what I really did to her? I thought. Well I will just have to make sure he doesn't find out. I was feeling all the more vindicated for my evil prank now. If she was making up lies about me, it seems only fair to make her dreams come true right?

I made it to class. Blaise and Draco were loitering near the entrance, probably waiting for me I thought. I walked in and found my seat and the two of them took theirs. I found it odd they didn't sit with me today. They seemed to be talking about something and I guess whatever it was they didn't want me to overhear it. Fine, I thought, have your little Slytherin secrets, see if I care but the problem was, that I did care. I didn't like being left out. They were my friends now, and with Ron mad at me again, being left out by my Slytherin friends was getting to me. I decided to ignore them. I could play this game to.

So I took out my quill and parchment and focused all my attention on Professor Babbling.

Class seemed to stretch on forever but when it was finally over and we had been issued an unbelievable amount of homework to complete by the end of winter halls we were allowed to go to lunch. The boy's left without me, so I took my time packing up my things. I was one of the last out of the class, a fact I was about to regret.

**XXXX **

No sooner had I started down the corridor, when I found my path blocked by a wall that was better known as, Cormac Mclaggen.

"Hello Abby, might I have a word with you?"

He was trying to be charming but all I was seeing was pompous prat.

"Sorry Cormac but I really need to be going my friends are waiting for me." I lied.

"I'm sure they will forgive you when they find out why you were late." He informed me as he blocked my attempt to pass him.

"What do you want Cormac?" I asked with mock confidence. As if I didn't already know.

I was trying not to show how uncomfortable I was. I hate this sort of thing. I didn't have a lot of experience turning people down but the few times I had. Well, it made me feel bad.

He just gave me one of those indulgent smiles you give someone's bratty child while you imagine harming it in some way.

"I would like you to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend."

The way he said it, you would think he wanted a medal for chivalry.

"Sorry Cormac, as lovely as that sounds I can't." I told him and again I tried to pass, and again he blocked my way.

"Now, hold on." He said. I could see he was getting angry and trying to hide it. He was failing! He had a look of mock concentration on his face before he started speaking again.

"I know, you're not going with Weasely, because I happen to be aware that he is a bit put out with you at the moment. I also know you're not studying because no female would turn down my invitation in favor of a text book."

He had me trapped against the wall now. I couldn't get past him without touching him in the process. His voice was even and polite but his eyes were cold and angry and I was getting scared. I was painfully aware of how big he was.

"So the way I see it, all you have to do, is tell whichever one of your little girlfriends you said you would go with, that you got a better offer."

My throat was closing up. He was really scaring me and I felt trapped. So I did the only thing I could think of. I lied.

"I'm sorry Cormac but I can't make it I have a date with my boyfriend." I managed to say with a bit of effort.

That's when things got out of control. He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me against the wall as I tried to leave, knocking the wind out of me and said.

"Don't lie to me Abigail, you're not very good at it and I'm not an idiot, you don't have a boyfriend." He said through clenched teeth.

I couldn't breathe, I was clawing at my neck trying to get his hand off but he wouldn't budge.

"Who is it?" He asked me finally and he let me breath to answer.

I was scared and I said the first name that popped into my head. I just wanted him to let me go.

"Draco! Draco is my boyfriend; he's taking me to Hogsmeade this weekend!" I blurted out.

My eyes were tearing up and I was still trying to get his hand off my throat.

Then I heard another voice."You heard her, now get your hands off my girlfriend Mclaggen."

It was Draco and he had his wand to Cormac's neck.

Cormac let me go and I started coughing and gasping for air, my neck was bleeding where I had scratched myself.

That's when Professor Snape stepped out and took control of the situation before it could go any further.

"Assaulting the Head Girl Mr. Mclaggen? 150 points from Gyffindor and a month's worth of detention with me. His tone broke no argument.

"I suggest you move along to the Great Hall unless you would like to make it 200 points." Snape said in his most poisonous voice.

Cormac didn't need to be told twice. He all but ran to the Great Hall.

Professor Snape lifted my chin to get a better look at my self-inflicted injuries that were bleeding freely and I was shaking.

Draco didn't say anything; he just stood by quietly watching. Though if you looked closer you would have seen the muscles in his jaw clenching and his fists balled up behind his back.

"Mr. Malfoy, take the Head Girl to the hospital wing." Professor Snape said in a surprisingly kind voice.

" If you have any further difficulties with Mr. Mclaggen I expect you to report it to me immediately. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir Professor." I answered respectfully and allowed myself to be lead away.

I couldn't stop shaking and it was just getting worse. I wasn't really crying but the tears wouldn't stop falling and I was bleeding all over the collar of my white blouse. I must look a sight, I thought. The whole way to the hospital wing Draco never touched me and never said a single word.

What must he be thinking? He had obviously heard me tell Mclaggen he was my boyfriend, how embarrassing. I should have just stayed in bed this morning this day has just gone from bad, to worse, I thought.

The trip to the hospital wing was quick. Madam Pomfrey had me patched up in only a few minutes and for once she didn't lecture. In fact she didn't say much of anything. She just applied the Cuts, Burns and Bruises cream to my neck and the large hand print and all the claw marks were gone. Like it never happened she let me use her wash room to clean up. I was able to remove most of the blood from my blouse collar and I was free to go. Draco just stood next to me the whole time never saying a word. Then he walked me downstairs, to the Great Hall even though I wasn't hungry anymore.

**XXXX**

No sooner had we walked into the Great Hall than I was met with Ron's beat red face.

"You just couldn't leave Lav alone could you?" He was ranting. "You just had to do something mean to her, just because she tried to talk to you.

Well I don't care if you are Head Girl I'm not going to let you get away with abusing your position by picking on people your jealous of!"

Ron was yelling at me and the whole Hall was listening to him making a scene. Normally I would have been angry but today, right now,he seemed faraway. I suppose I was just staring at him. I didn't care what he was mad about I wasn't really hearing him anyway. The next thing I was aware of, Draco was pushing me toward Millie. Blaise was backing Draco up. Harry was there with his wand discretely drawn but he was standing back clearly not defending Ron but not abandoning him either.

Draco was speaking to Ron through clenched teeth. "If you want to play your little, white knight routine Weasel, you might want try it on someone who actually deserves it! I just stopped your pal Mclaggen from choking Abigale to death outside the Ancient Runes classroom, for turning him down for Hogsmeade. So why don't you pull your head out of wherever you stuck it and try acting like the friend you claim to be, for once in your pathetic life?" Draco said with all the cold, venom he could muster.

Ron and Harry both snapped their heads around to look at me. Harry asked me if I was alright. I just nodded my head and told him.

"Draco got him off me and took me to the hospital wing. Cormac lost a ton of points and has detention with Professor Snape."

My words were coming out in little more than a whisper and that's when I realized I was still shaking and the tears were trying to fall again, which was weird because I was sure I wasn't crying.

"Don't worry about him Abby, that's not all he'll be getting." Harry said in a cold voice I couldn't help but find a little scary, coming out of the normally kind Harry Potter, before he turned his attention back to Ron and said.

"Leave it Ron! We have bigger problems to deal with right now."

Ron didn't argue and the two of them returned to the Gryffindor table. I happened to notice the very disappointed looking Lavender, getting ready to pitch one of her unforgettable fits, as I turned to head to the Slytherin table.

Defense Against the Dark Arts class was next. What do you suppose the odds are we are just going to hear a lecture today?

I can only hope.

**XXXX**

I should have known better than to hope for an easy day today. When we got to Defense class all of the desks were pushed against the walls. My senses were instantly on high alert,

Defense Professors had a nasty habit of testing the students in odd and unexpected ways.

I couldn't relax until I found him. My senses told me he was there, even if my eyes couldn't see him. I drew my wand and scanned the room. The others must have thought it was a good idea, because it wasn't long and they were mimicking me. I finally caught a glimpse of something off out of the corner of my eye.

I spun on my heel and threw a stunner in the direction of the shimmer.

It was eminently deflected and returned. I pulled up a defensive shield in time and Dove for cover, and returned fire. Again it was deflected. The class was in chaos. Students were running for cover. Harry was by my side in an instant.

When a chair toppled over for no reason we were both casting at the same time. Nothing! It was a trick.

He could be anywhere.

The room would have been fairly quiet if Lavender would just SHUT UP. Honestly, does she have to scream over every stupid thing? I couldn't take it anymore I whipped around and threw a silencing spell at her. I have to admit I was very pleased with myself when I hit her square in the back of the head. She turned around and glared at me but I could tell I wasn't the only person who was glad she was silenced.

We were all scanning again, looking for any signs of where Professor Pierce was hiding. He had to be standing still. I had to do something.

That's when I got an idea. The trays at the base of the chalk boards were full of chalk dust. I could use a replenishing charm to make more and I could use a simple levitation charm, to lift it up to the ceiling and then let it go. It would fall on the room like snow. He wouldn't be able to hide and even if we missed him, we would still see him if he stepped in it.

It only took a moment to put my plan into action. I was moving as fast as I could. I didn't want him to catch on and stop me. It only took the smallest amount of chalk dust and his hiding spot was located, next to the door of the class room. Blaise was the quickest, taking him out before he had a chance to realize what I had done.

With the Professor captured we were finally allowed to take our seats. The Professor was smiling and laughing. Something I found odd for someone who had just been captured by a room full of seventh year students.

**XXXX **

When we were all settled back in our proper seats he addressed the class. "Good job class. That was most impressive. I would like to spend the rest of this class discussing what just happened here."

"First I would like to award 20 points to the Head Girl for being the first one with the presence of mind to pull her wand out, as well as for being the first person to spot me, and another 20 points for the clever idea to use the chalk dust that allowed you to find me. I would also like to award 20 points to Mr. Zabini for his lightning speed in landing the final stunner. Good job class!"

"Now I would like to discuss those of you who need to improve. Miss. Brown, you must learn to control yourself. If you can't stop yourself from screaming, then might I suggest casting a Silencing Charm on yourself, instead of waiting for your classmates to do it for you." He said in a disapproving tone. Which caused Lavender to turn as red as Ron's hair but he missed the unladylike gesture she made when he looked away.

It was all I could do not to burst out laughing. Ok maybe this little exercise was worth it after all. The rest of the class continued in much the same way. We covered both the good points and the bad points and then got into things we could do to improve for next time. All to soon class was over and I was feeling alot better about myself

.

Yes I got in over my head earlier with Cormac. I let fear takeover and I messed up, but defense class showed me that I'm not stupid and I'm not incompetent. I just failed to see him as an enemy and so before I knew it everything was out of control. I would just have to work harder and make sure it never happened again. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! I told myself as I walked back to the Heads Dorm to drop off my bag before heading down for dinner.

**XXXX**

My days started to fall back into their normal routine after that, with a few notable exceptions. Draco was being eerily quiet. He wasn't making fun of me, or being a prat, he was just watching me. Which was starting to give me the creeps, he never said another word about what happened with Mclaggan. Or my lie about him being my boyfriend, which I found odd, I would have thought he would being making fun of me every chance he got about how much I must want him and so on, but he wasn't, he wasn't saying anything.

The other difference was that my nightmares were back full force every night, only now instead of a nameless, faceless Death Eater it was Cormac Mclaggan, torturing me in the ally every night. This left me dragging from exhaustion every morning.

Ron was still trying to think of a reason to be mad at me but he couldn't find one so he was just huffing up and trying to turn everything I said into a fight, until finally I just decided to avoid him altogether, until he got over whatever his problem was.

Word of what Cormac did spread through the school like all good gossip does and Cormac was finding out just how stupid it was to attack a Hogwarts girl. Nearly every boy in school and a good portion of the girls were taking it as a personal insult and going out of their way to make sure he suffered. From dung booms being thrown in the bathroom stall he occupied to a rumor about a horrible rash in an unfortunate location that Madam Pomfrey was unable to treat. As well as turning his hair a violent shade of pink, that even Professor Flitwick was having a hard time undoing. Though, to be honest, I couldn't help but get the feeling that they didn't quite try their best.

The Hogsmead weekend came and went but I didn't go. The whole thing had just left a bad taste in my mouth.

I used the time to start in on all the homework we had been assigned. Monday would be here soon enough and it would be time to go home, where I was in trouble again with my parents for not reporting the incident with Mclaggen.

I tried to tell them I was sorry and that I didn't tell them because I was embarrassed about getting myself into such a stupid position. But they were still angry and they said we had to have a 'talk' when I got home. So I wasn't looking forward to it nearly as much as I had been before. So in a nutshell I could sum my life up at this point quite simply. My, Life, Stunk. Much like Mclaggen after a dug bomb attack!

**XXXX**

Monday morning dawned too early in my opinion. I had packed the night before and so there wasn't much left to do but get dressed and put Crooks in his basket. So with all the excitement of a constipated sloth I got ready to go home. With any luck I could spend at least part of my time off with Ginny and Harry at the Burrow. I was still avoiding Ron who still had a Billywig up his bum about something. That something I strongly believed to be Lavender Brown. He wouldn't say and I really didn't care enough to ask anyone else. Though the way those two were glued at the hip was all the confirmation I needed. It made me wonder if he would feel the same way once the potion took full affect, or if he would dump her on her spoiled, catty backside as soon as he caught a whiff? This might actually turn out to be interesting to watch.

I shrunk my trunk, grabbed my carry on and Crookshank's basket and headed downstairs Draco was waiting for me and we walked down together where we met up with Blaise who smiled at me warmly and made my heart flutter uncontrollably and my face get hot.

I don't know how he did that, but it made me feel stupid and happy at the same time, every time.

Millie joined us as well, rude and sarcastic as always. I wouldn't want her any other way now. We loaded up into the carriages and headed to the train that would take us to our doom, excuse me, I mean home. The train that would take us home.

The train ride was pretty uneventful save for your standard trouble, fights between Gryffindors and Slytherins, third years picking on the first years. I did manage to get some great blackmail material on Max though. Something I am told is very valuable when dealing with siblings. I caught him with a very naughty picture of Professor Sinestra. How he got it was beyond me, but I confiscated it and I told him if gave me one ounce of trouble I was showing mom and dad. I could feel myself becoming a bossy, older sister and I liked it. Of course I was already bossy so I suppose it wasn't that big of a leap.

We made it to platform, 9 and ¾ before I was ready. I was nervous. The last time I was here things got pretty bad, I took a deep breath and stepped out onto the platform and I was instantly surrounded by all of my friends, even Ron which was I think the most surprising.

We all walked in a tight group up to were my parents were waiting and I introduced my family to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville.

My parents greeted them politely. Before they left to find the Weasleys and Neville's Gran. It was a short meeting but it meant the world to me that my friends went out of their way to be polite and meet my parents. I waved a final goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, they waved back happily. Mr. Molfoy arrived next, pleasantries were exchanged as were promises of visits to each other's home's before we all walked out to our waiting car's together. Blaise went with the Malfoys, while Millie would be traveling home with us.

**XXXX**

The ride home was filled mostly with Max's happy chatter about school and friends. I heard my mother ask Millie how she was doing in school and if she was enjoying her last year. I just spent the ride looking out the window. I didn't want to be there. I wasn't looking forward to the 'talk' I knew was coming and I was getting tired of always being in trouble for no reason. My mother asked me if anything interesting had happened to me at school, to this I answer no. Nothing special, never taking my eyes of the window.

"Well there must be something you haven't told us about." She pressed.

I was tired and I felt like the outsider that could never do anything right and I didn't want to talk to them.

I wanted to go home to my muggle house where everything is boring and I know the rules. So I decided to change the subject.

"Did they ever find out who was responsible for attacking me at the train station?"

My parent's both got noticeably uncomfortable. My father answered.

"Well that is one of the things we wanted to speak to you about when you came home." He said.

"Ok so tell me." I said.

They were looking uncomfortable again. When my father said, "It's not a simple matter of who did it. We need to explain and I don't think the car is the best place."

That had me confused. Suddenly I wasn't dreading this talk like I had been.

The ride didn't take long after that. We dropped Millie off at her house, I got out to say our goodbyes and she informed me that I would be telling her every detail as soon as I found out. I quickly agreed and I got back in the car to finish the short trip to Loyce Manor.

**XXXX**

Once inside I was ready to get my answers, but I could sense my parents stalling. So I decided to prod them along a little.

"You said you would tell me when we got home. Can you tell me now?" I asked trying not to be rude, that wouldn't help anything. If there was one thing my parents hated it was rudeness.

My father agreed, thankfully and led the way to his private study. I took what I had deemed to be my seat and looked at him expectantly, as my mother took her place, at his shoulder.

"So who was it?" I asked both of my parents.

My father cleared his throat and began.

"Well as you know Auror Shaklebolt was assigned to our case after you were found and as you know he took the letter and other documents into evidence the day they came to our home to explain things, back in August."

"Well, we knew that Auror NewWell had used his real name and his female partner, who had signed her name Audra Weed had used an alias but that wasn't the only evidence they had. The entire matter had to be kept a strict secret because they feared that if word got out that they were close to solving the case evidence could be destroyed and the guilty party could flee like Auror NewWell.

So they tried to keep the whole thing as quiet as possible. Though somehow word got out and the female partner discovered that you had been found. It was the female partner that hired the muggle men to try to kill you.

Auror Shaklebolt found where she had used ministry money to pay them. The plan was to kill you before you boarded the train for school and then to kill the Grangers, burn their house down and with that, she hoped all of the evidence too. Luckily the men were caught at the train station and their plan ended there. The Grangers were placed in protective custody and the rumor that the three of you were dead and the house was destroyed was spread through the department of family services at the ministry, by then they believed they knew who the women was so it wasn't difficult to make certain that she over heard the lie.

Once things had died down a bit the Grangers were quietly taken to a ministry office and their memories of the day they took you home were extracted."

"The Grangers were not familiar with the process so Auror Shaklebolt explained everything to them in detail before removing and examining the memories in a pensive. They found what they were looking for. The woman Audra Weed was really Audrey Dandy and she still works for the department of family services just as they had suspected. The Auror department has had her under surveillance for the last couple of months they wanted to find out everything they could before the arrested her. We asked them to wait until you came home from school to make the arrest because we wanted to be able to explain everything that was happening and also because once an arrest is made it will be all over the papers and everyone will know who you are and who you used to be."

I thought about what they had to say. I had been in the papers before so it couldn't be any worse than that, but I noticed they still seemed nervous like there was something more they weren't telling me. So, I asked them.

"What aren't you telling me?"

My father answered but he looked very uncomfortable.

"Do you remember I told you Auror Shaklebolt explained the memory removal to the Grangers?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Well sweetie,the Grangers were very upset about having to be in protective custody and about all the other changes as well." He paused.

"So what did he tell them? Are they still mad? Should I write to them?"

"Sweetheart they asked Auror Shaklebolt to alter their memory."

I was shocked. I was getting a bad feeling in my stomach and my mouth was getting dry.

"Change their memory to what?" I asked.

My mother was getting upset and my father didn't want to answer. This wasn't good.

"Change their memory to what?" I asked again.

My father finally answered. "They wanted him to make them forget everything about the wizarding world. About you being a witch. They wanted him to change their memory to reflect that Hermione Granger their muggle daughter died in a car accident while staying with friends over the summer. Apparently that's what they had already told their family and friends and they already had a headstone purchased."

I was frozen for a moment as it sunk in. My mum and dad would rather I was dead and buried, than alive and well, with a different face.

"AAAHHHH!" I heard myself cry in agony and I got up. I wanted out of there.

I felt my dad's arms around me before I could make it to the door he was pulling me back and I just let him hold me, while I cried what had to have been a whole ocean worth of tears.

I felt like I was going to be sick. I felt like I had a huge hole where my chest should be.

How could they do this to me? Why didn't they love me? I had never hurt so much in my entire life.

"Why?" Was all I could say over and over.

"I don't know baby. I don't know but you have us. We are your family. We love you and that will never change. You will always have us."

My dad's kept telling me over and over in his kind calm voice.

I did the only thing I could do. I kept crying. This was the worst day of my entire life and nothing could ever make it better.

**XXXX**


	23. Winter Halls

**Thank you to pixiepetals for fixing my chapter for me again. I also want to thank my reveiwer's your opinion means a lot to me. **

**XXXX**

I holed up in my room after that. I didn't want to see anyone. I wasn't hungry. I just wanted to be alone. I know, I know what most people would say. 'This isn't the Hermione Granger we know.' To this I would say. 'Well guess what? I'm not Hermione Granger she's dead. She has a head stone and everything. You can't get more final that that. Nope, I'm Abigal Lucy Loyce. Welcome to my pity party.

So that's where Millie found me the next day, face down spread eagle on my giant bed feeling sorry for myself, the picture of feminine grace, NOT!

"Oi, Abby get up you're in the paper." Millie said as she hopped up on my bed.

I didn't even move. "mmhhhdddooowwaannnaaa"

"What? Get your face out of the covers and speak like a person!" Millie groused at me.

"I don't wanna." I said this time lifting my head, then flopping back down.

"Well to bad! I'm here and I won't put up with it. So get up!" She commanded, and I obeyed, if grudgingly.

"Eeww, you look like something you would find stuck to the bottom of the rubbish bin." Millie informed me with a disgusted look on her face.

"Why thank you ever so much, I can't tell you what the loving support of my friends, mean's to me in my time of personal crisis." I told her, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Without skipping a beat she informed me."No thanks required, it's included in my benefits of friendship package."

I had no come back to this so I settled for scowling at her instead. Something she seemed to find terrible funny.

"Daily Prophet, YOU, READ, NOW!" She enunciated as she handed me the morning paper.

**Daily Prophet**

**The wizarding World's most famous muggle born, best friend of The Boy Who Lived**

**Hermione Granger is really pure blood, missing Baby Loyce.**

The Daily Prophet has just learned that missing Baby Loyce, Hermione Granger was discovered this past August when the Glamour Charm hiding her true identity was accidentally removed when she touched a letter left to her by notorious baby thief, Auror, Philip NewWell on the day her foster parents the Grangers, announced their divorce as well as the fact that Hermione Granger was not, in fact their natural child.

This reporter has learned from a source close to the case that not long after the glamour charm was lifted the Grangers disowned the child they had raised as their own and have severed all contact with her.

Close friend and former Dorm Mate Lavender Brown informs us that the Head Girl former Hermione Granger is taking to pure blood life quickly telling us quote.

"Hermione Granger never was a pretty, girl, so she was always really jealous of the popular girls, but now that her looks have improved and she has been resorted into the Slytherin House she has been seeing just about every boy in school. Leading them all to believe they're her one and only.

When this reporter asked Miss. Brown what she thought about the reports that Mr. and Mrs. Granger broke off all contact with their daughter.

Telling friends and family the their muggle child Hermione Granger was dead, and that the Grangers requested, and were granted, their memories of the magical world and their child being a witch be erased, Miss. Brown had this to say.

"I don't think Abigale really cared about her muggle parents. In all the time I've known her she never seemed all that close to them, and since we have been at school this year, her main concern has been boys and her love life. I haven't seen anything to suggest that she was upset about anything."

The Ministry attempted to keep the discovery of Baby Loyce a secret while they searched for Arour NewWell's female accomplice but it would seem that there was a leak in the Auror's department and word that the investigators were closing in made its way to the female accomplice. Audrey Dandy, Department of Family Services. Resulting in her misappropriation of Ministry funds to hire muggle killer's in a failed, attempt to murder Baby Loyce the Grangers and to burn down their home on September first of this year, but due to the quick action of the Auror department the muggle attackers were captured at Kings Cross Station ending the plot without bloodshed.

My inside source informed us that Dandy believed that by hiring muggles to kill the family she believed it would be seen as random muggle violence and not be traced back to her.

As many of our long time reader's will recall 174 children went missing during Auror NewWells employment with the Ministry none of those children were ever recovered, but thanks to the discovery of Baby Loyce that has changed.

The Ministry is now in the process of going through all of Audrey Dandy's meticulous files and they expect to begin the process of locating the missing children and reuniting them with their true family's very soon. We here at the Daily Prophet would like to applaud our Ministry Of Magic for their impressive tenacity and hard work in bringing this case to such a happy ending.

**XXXX**

When I was finished reading I couldn't help but feel anything but sick. How many people did Rita Skeeter have to interview before she found Lavender, and what gave them the right to print photos of me before and after on the front page? Where did they even get the picture? It looked like it was taken at school but when?

I wanted to crawl back in bed and disappear. Why me?

Millie had been watching me as I read; once I was done she snatched it away from me and said.

"So what, every one already knows that Lavender Brown is a jealous liar and soon everyone will know she's a man footed jealous liar. I'm liking that prank more and more by the way."

I swallowed hard, I was so sick of hurting, and I was even more sick of crying!

"What am I going to do?" I asked Millie.

She just looked at me for a moment before she said. "First you're getting in the shower. Then, you and I are going shopping. You haven't done any of your Christmas shopping yet and you need to get out of this house and get your mind off of all of this. The way I see it, your problem, is you think too much. People will forget about all of this soon enough."

I didn't even want to think about Christmas. Christmas made me think about home. Which made me think about the Grangers but Millie wouldn't hear no, she was shoving me into the bathroom telling me if I didn't get in the shower, NOW she was going to stay and supervise.

Eew what does she think this is? Some kind of poorly lit women's prison film?

"No thank you Bertha I have it covered thanks." I told her grossing out a little.

"Fine, but I'm waiting so get a move on!" She told me rolling her eyes before she turned and left me to take my shower and make myself look human again.

**XXXX**

My parents seemed relieved when we came down stairs and announced our plan's for the day they were all too happy to agree. My father quickly made arrangements for security and my mother informed me that I had no price limit on my holiday shopping, something that I had never experienced before. Which made me wonder what sort of gifts were they expecting? Probably expensive things I would imagine.

I was glad Millie was going with me she would have a better idea what sort of gifts would be acceptable. So with the arrangements made, we apparated to the designated spot in Diagon Ally our body guards were already discreetly waiting for us and we began our shopping.

Millie took me to shop after shop, most of which I had never been in before because they looked too pricy and I was right, these shops were for the rich pure blood families. There was no way people like the Weasley's or the Grangers would have been able to afford most of the things in these shops. I was also becoming increasingly grateful for the Slytherin sense of discretion.

On the streets and in the lower end shop's I was getting stared at and pointed at, people's whispers followed me. People followed me.

Our body guard's having to step in several times to tell people to move on. In the high end shop's we experienced none of that. The shop keepers were helpful and friendly and no one bothered us. I was getting excited to find my gifts for everyone.

I would find them each something nice! They would be so surprised. I was starting to cheer up at the thought of making my friends happy.

For Harry I found a pair of .Sure Grip Quidditch Glove's. For Ron I found a beautiful new Wizard's chess board to replace his old hand me down board with the badly damaged pieces.

For Ginny I found a delicate gold chain with a pretty ruby pendant and matching, dangly earrings. Very grown up looking I thought.

I was finding things for every one easily enough until Millie and I got down to Blaise, Draco, and Professor Snape apparently all Slytherins get their Head of House a gift every year.

Great! I thought. What do I get them? I don't want to get Professor Snape the same old thing everyone else doe's and what do I get Blaise and Draco, they already have everything they could ever want. This may take some time.

After what seemed to take forever I finally found the perfect gift for Blaise at the back of a glass case in a shop called Curious Clutter. It was a high end pocket sneak scope it would make a perfect gift. Then we were back to searching, when I spotted a very old dirty looking little shop. Hermione Granger would never have gone into a dodgy looking shop like that, especially since it sat so close to the entrance to Knock Turn Ally but I was a Slytherin now and I had Millie and two body guards with me so why not? I was feeling adventurous and I wanted to start over.

I want to find out who Abby is. So with that thought in mind we entered the shabby little shop called, A Twisted Tale after looking through the dark dusty shelves of the crowded shop I could see I wasn't getting anywhere so we approached the owner. He was tall and too thin with long greasy hair balding on top he didn't look at all healthy.

I tried to hide my disgust at his hideous lack of personal hygiene Millie was better at this sort of thing so she did the talking.

"I'm looking for a gift, something special, would you happen to have a section for your more discerning buyers?" She said in a very no nonsense tone never breaking eye contact with him.

I could see her height was helping her as he silently sized her up before finally waving us into the back.

We had to squeeze into the narrow space only just fitting, he lead us strait to the very back. Then he knocked on a secret panel mumbled a pass word and a panel on the back wall opened allowing us into the tiny hidden room there wasn't much space here either but we all just fit. He turned to us and said.

"Jus tap on the wall when yeh found what yer lookin for I'll be back to give yeh a price."

He left us and we began our search. I noticed that most of the books back here would be considered dark and would be confiscated if the Ministry ever found out about them but it also occurred to me that the dark side doesn't play by the rules and we were never going to win if we didn't know what they were up to. You have to fight fire with fire I thought to myself.

So that decided I started looking for a few books for myself as well. You never know and when was I going to get another chance to come back here? After about an hour of searching the very dusty shelves and sneezing for maybe the hundredth time, I finally had three book's I just couldn't leave the store without.

Disillusioning Your Disillusionment Charm. Healing the Half Dead and Droughts of the Deadly.

The last one was a first edition copy and was quite rare it would make a perfect gift for Professor Snape.

The book on healing was quite thick and seemed to cover reversal of all manner of dark Curses and Hex's as well as Potions. The one on Disillusionment looked complex but very promising. I decided on my purchases Millie had been ready to go for a while and so she was all to happy to tap on the wall so we could pay and leave the gloomy dusty confines of the dreary little shop.

The owner was back with us shortly and looking over our choices. Millie's book Black Charms for Black Night's cost two galleons she paid him and shrunk her book slipping it into her pocket. Then it was my turn.

The potions book cost ten galleons I nearly choked but it was rare and a first edition and, I did want to get him something no one else would.

I couldn't really say why I just did, he has done so much for the wizarding world and he never got so much as a thank you in return it just seemed like the right thing to do.

The Disillusionment book was the least expensive costing four galleons, while the book on Healing cost me dearly at nine galleons. I paid him though it nearly caused me physical pain to do so and we left the little shop.

I made certain my books were well hidden before we walked out of the hidden room. Just to be certain no one asked any questions I grabbed a beautifully illustrated copy of a wizarding fairy tale book and paid the two galleons it cost.

Millie catching on did the same selecting an elaborate leather bound copy of poetry by Byron the shop keeper clearly understood what we were doing and was all too happy for the additional sale's accepting our money greedily.

With only one gift left to buy it was getting late and we hadn't stopped to eat we had been too focused on our task. I was starving but I didn't want to go until the last gift was bought so Millie suggested a little shop she knew though it was a little off the beaten path.

The shop was called Oodles of Oddities.

This shop was a welcome change over the book shop we had just left. It was wonderful the door chimed as we walked in, it smelled like cinnamon and it was lit with crystal chandeliers and there were elaborate Persian rugs on the floor every bit of space was covered in the beautiful glass and polished metal of the shop's ware's The shop keeper, a woman walked out to great us wearing a flowing vivid colored skirt a tunic style top and a purple silk shawl.

"May I help you ladies?" She asked us in a friendly voice. I liked her right away.

"Yes I said I need a gift for a boy." I told her.

"Hmm is this a special boy?" She asked me.

I had no answer for that but I didn't have much time to ponder the answer before Millie answered for me.

"Yes they love each other they just won't admit it yet."

That was mortifying to say the least. I turned around and glared at Millie.

"What? It's true even if you won't admit it… yet."

The shop keeper, Violet was her name just laughed and said. "Let me show you a few things that might catch your eye."

We walked toward one of the glass cases toward the back. It was filled with odd bits and pieces all of them amazing, I could have stayed and just looked for hours but my stomach had other ideas and I had to get this done so I began a serious search of the many cramped shelves until finally two item's jumped out at me.

It felt like they were calling to me, almost as if they were picking me. Though I told myself it was because I found them odd and I was just curious.

"Can you tell me about the two necklaces in the back, just there?" I pointed.

"Oh yes those are very interesting, Well they are silver which as you know is a symbol of purity. They were purchased at an estate sale a few years ago I only just put them out today as a matter of fact.

Let me see, I have a description of their property's here let me just get that for you.

Alright here we are. It would seem that, they were worn by married couple's primarily, though there is, at least one case where they were worn by two good friends. They were a family heirloom on the gentlemen's side. They are meant to connect the two wearers. What you see now as two indistinct pieces of silver will change to a shape that will represent the wearer of the other, necklace.

That is to say that the lady's necklace would bear the image that represents the male and the male's necklace would bear a symbol that represents the female or other wearer as in the case of friends.

It says that they allow the wearer to know when the other is in danger; they also allow the wearer's to find each other. The stronger the feelings between the two people are, the stronger the connection.

In addition the strength of the witch and wizard wearing them will determine the strength of the magic the necklaces hold.

In at least one case it is said that the necklaces allowed the two to share their magic when one's life was in danger.

So, I would say that these necklaces are as complex as the relationships of the people who wear them."

I just listened; it didn't seem like a good fit. It seemed like the completely wrong gift. Draco was just a friend after all and this seemed far to intimate a gift.

At the same time they just kept calling to me. It was almost as if I could hear them.

Literally it was as if, I just listened hard enough I could hear their voices. Millie used that moment to hiss at me.

"Just get them already you know you want them or you wouldn't have been standing there for so long. I'm starving, get them and let's go."

I don't know what I was thinking. I told Violet that I would take them. They cost more than I would ever admit to anyone but I had to have them.

It felt like they were more of a need than a want.

So before I could over think it I paid the shop keeper and she wrapped them up for me and I was out the door. The shop closed behind us it was late. Too late we needed to get home.

**XXXX**

**Ok for the record this was not my idea of a fun chapter to write. So I made myself make it as interesting as possible.I hope you liked it.**


	24. Worrys and Woes

**Sorry this took so long guy's I have been fighting writter's block. Thank you to PixiePetals for fixing it up for us. I also want to thank my reviewer's for getting after me to post the next chapter. ( SMILE)**

When we finally made it home, weighed down with the countless bags full of gifts, even with most of them shrunk it was still nearly too much for two girls to handle, it was late and we had missed dinner

Pearl met us in the entrance hall.

"Is you needing help little Miss.?" Pearl asked in her high squeaky voice.

"No thank you Pearl we have it, but, we are starving, we missed dinner, could you please make us something?"

I asked her politely.

"Oooh, yes little Miss. Pearl is making you something right away. I is bringing it to your room Miss."

She told us all, too excited to do something for her Mistress. She was gone in a, POP!

Millie and I took our finds up stairs when Max invited himself in.

"Where were you?" He demanded with his arm's crossed looking at us, like some arrogant miniature aristocrat.

"Shopping!" I told him annoyed, he knew full well were we had been. As if all the bags were not evidence enough.

"What took you so long?" He asked standing right in my way.

"Move Max! I don't report to you so mind your own business."

"Not until you tell me what you bought."

"NO! Now get out or I'm calling mum."

That's when the rotten little monster dove for my shopping grabbing at things trying to see what I bought.

"MAX NO! Stay out."

"Not till you show me what you bought."

He yelled grabbing a large purple bag and trying to run for the door. Millie blocked him and he turned running back into my room. I was hot on his heels screaming at him.

"Max! If you break anything in that bag I will make sure you remain a bed wetter, well into your thirties!"

He had jumped up onto my bed and was running back and forth, every time I got close he ran to the other side. He was laughing and trying to dig into the bag with one hand. That was it! I had, had it!

I drew my wand; the greedy little twerp didn't see it. "Piggly Wiggly Gip"

"Squeeelll"

Was the last thing I heard, as my annoying little brother turned into a pig boy. A very ugly little pig boy! Most of him remained normal, the exceptions being, he had sprouted a pig snout, had gotten quit fat around the middle and where once he had five fingers he now had a thumb and two fat hoof like fingers. On the upside he dropped the bag and ran for mum and dad.

Hmm, let them deal with him. I thought.

"Wow, nice one, I would have gone with tarantula face but that ought to keep him busy, for a while." said Millie.

"Thanks, sort of a silly prank. I read it in 101 Ways to Prank Your Friends. I just hope he didn't ruin anything." I told her as she locked the door and I began rounding up everything that was dropped.

We had only just finished when Pearl arrived with, two plates pilled with toad in the hole, garlic herb potatoes and two, glasses of pumpkin juice and jaffa cakes for desert. We were both so hungry we didn't even bother with polite chit chat we just focused on eating.

After dinner I called Pearl and had her send word to the Bulstrodes that Millie would be spending the night. Millie's house elf Jaspie delivered her things and we got ready for bed.

**XXXX**

The next morning Millie and I were up first thing, organizing and wrapping gifts. We had managed to find something for everyone on our lists except for Draco. I found the necklace's right on top. How could I miss them? They were still calling me or pulling me or whatever you want to call it. It was making me wonder if I was going a bit mad. They didn't seem to affect Millie at all. I decided there was no harm in wearing my half after all, even with the pendant unformed it was still pretty. I made me feel good or better or something, just by wearing it and once I did. I didn't want to take it off. I was definitely keeping them.

Now the only problem was what to get Draco, I couldn't give him the other necklace what would he think? It's too personal! He was bound to get the wrong idea but Millie was dead set against going shopping again.

She insisted. "You bought it for him because that's what you wanted him to have. Now you're giving it to him. There will be no chickening out now!" She said in a commanding tone.

I replied in my whiniest voice. "Millie… I was tired and hungry,,,,,,, and it was late and we needed to get home an…..."

She cut me off. "AND IT WAS FOR THE ORPHANS AND FOR RAINBOW'S. You bought it because it was the right gift, your giving it to him!"

Millie snatched the necklace from its place in front of me and tucked the necklaces properties description inside, wrapped and labeled it. I couldn't help it, I felt uneasy I would just have to get him something else, later when Millie wasn't around and swap it out. She wouldn't know what I had done until it was too late I thought, plan in place, presents wrapped, we went downstairs for breakfast.

What I found when we got there surprised me. Max was still a pig…boy …thing... Hmm. I wonder why they didn't turn him back. I thought.

Of course no sooner had I thought this then my question was answered by my father.

"Abby as you can see your mother and I did not reverse your little curse." He said while gesturing toward Max. "We felt that after the way he behaved last night he deserved what he got. So we told him it was up to you to decide when he had suffered enough." With that said he turned and spoke to my brother.

"Max I suggest you start by apologizing to your sister for your behavior last night." He said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir." said Max, sounding very contrite.

"Abigale, Millicent. I apologize for the way I behaved last night it was very rude of me and it won't happen again. Will you please turn me back?" He asked very politely and he did seem very sorry.

I decided to take pity on him. Well, that and I didn't want to look at him looking like that while I was trying to eat my breakfast. So, with a swish, a flick and a silent FINITE. Max was back to normal and we ate our breakfast together in peace.

**XXXX**

Millie went home after breakfast. I said goodbye knowing she would be back soon and went up to my room I had a lot to think about.

For one, what do I do about Lavender? Had the man feet kicked in yet? If not, it wouldn't be long. Should I do something else to her, or should I wait and see how my first act of revenge plays out? Well! I can't really do much of anything 'till we get back to school anyway, I thought as I walked into my room but I stopped in my tracks.

All the gifts Millie and I had spent all morning wrapping were gone.

"PEARL?" I called.

POP! "You is calling Pearl Little Miss?"

"Yes Pearl, where are all of the gifts that were here a little while ago?"

"Oh Jaspie, Miss Millie's elf is collecting them and delivering them, Little Miss."

"What? All of them?"

"Yes Little Miss. Miss Millie is saying they is all to be delivered today." I was stunned I could feel the beginning of panic taking hold.

"Thank you Pearl that's all." I said in little more than a whisper. 'POP' and she was gone, leaving me to panic in peace.

No, no, no. This can't be happening, she's out Slytherined me! She must have figured I was going to change the gift. "AAAHHH!"

What do I do? What can I do? I can't get it back now, it's been delivered. I felt queasy. Why do bad things always happen to me?

What am I, some kind of lightning rod for bad luck? No, I thought to myself you just had to go and get your self-surrounded by Slytherins.

I need to think. I need to figure this out. I need a bath, with lots of bubbles. I thought and stalked off to my bathroom to sulk. I MEAN THINK!

I was going to think, of a way NOT to die of humiliation when Draco gets his far too personal gift. Why me?

**XXXX**

When I finally got out of the tub I could have been mistaken for a stewed prune I was so wrinkly. I wrapped myself up in my thick fluffy bath robe and padded back into my room I was going to do some reading in my new books. That would keep my mind of things at least for a while I thought, but when I got back to my room Ron's owl Pig, was impatiently, waiting for me. I couldn't help but feel my spirits lift a little; maybe I could go to the Burrow? That would be a perfect way to forget my troubles, for a while. I quickly untied the letter and opened it.

**ABBY**

**What is wrong with you? How could you be so mean? I can't believe you! If you don't get over here and fix what you did to Lav's feet right now, then, well, we just won't be your friends anymore! RON**

I was beyond furious now. Who does he think he is, talking to me like that? I sat down, determined to tell him just what I thought.

**RONALD WEASLEY**

**The question isn't what is wrong with me. The question is. What is wrong with you? Why is it, everytime anything less than wonderful befalls your precious Lav Lav it 'MUST' be my fault? I 'MUST' have done it to her. Well I will have you know Ronald Weasley I have my own problems to deal with and I really don't care about your manky, tart, of a girlfriend and her foot problems. But since we are on the subject of the light of your life, did she get the pleasure of one of your charming letters, after what she said about me in the Prophet? Or does she get a free pass, while you scream at me to be nicer to her? As for the OH, so wonderful friendship you're threatening to withhold from me, if I don't find a cure for whatever disease your little snogg buddy has contracted now. Well you can keep it. I think I have had enough of your wishy, washy, friendship to last a lifetime. I think you have proven time and time again you're not worth the effort. Also, for the record that catty, bimbo was never, a friend of mine so no loss there. **

**Your ex- friend**

**Abigale Loyce.**

**XXXX**

I tied the letter to pig's leg and sent him on his way. I was so angry I wouldn't have been surprised if there was steam coming out of my ears.

Alright, so yes, I was responsible for her feet but he didn't know that, he just assumed. Plus, he already believed I was responsible for her water retention problem, back before we left school so why would he automatically blame me for this to?

No! He was looking to make me the bad guy, the 'Evil Doer', which he must protect, is poor, innocent, watery eyed Fish Lip's from. 'Yeah,' he's protecting the two faced, harpy from her victims, what a hero. I thought sarcastically. I decided AGAIN, I needed to get my mind off of things and opted to spend my day studying my new books at least it would be a productive use of my time, I thought and I settled in.

Over the next few days I received several, frantic letters from both Ginny and Harry. Ginny wanting to make sure that our friendship was alright and I assured her that I didn't hold her brothers stupidity against her and Harry telling me that Ron was just angry and to give him time. That he would get over it. The thing was, did I really want that?

I was getting so sick of him dumping our friendship every time he decided to pitch a fit over something.

The whole thing was getting old. You're either a friend, or you're not! The more I thought about things, the more I was beginning to see; Ron was a traitor and always would be. I was the one who needed a friend and where was he?

Millie came over to cheer me up when I needed her, Blaise and Draco, I found out later had stopped by to see if I was alright the day Millie and I were out shopping.

Harry and Ginny both threatened to 'fix' Rita Skeeter for me. So, where was Ron in all of this? If he was such a good friend where was he when I needed him?

I learned from Ginny that Lavender had been visiting the Burrow almost, every day which confirmed my worst fear.

She was trying to steal my place. For the first time though, I was beginning to wonder if I should let her have it. I'd love to watch her try and fill my shoes. I thought, but then I remembered her feet and I couldn't help but laugh out loud at my own choice of words.

I can't wait to get back to school so I can see.

According to the Ginny's report, they were huge and when Molly convinced Lavender that they might be able to fix it and to take off her shoes to show them, her hairy, wart covered, tootsies the smell brought tears to their eyes and drove them all out of the kitchen.

She said, Ron and Harry suddenly remembered something they had to do upstairs and they all but ran out of the room, with their sleeve's over their faces.

Fred and George didn't even bother trying to pretend, Fred yelled. "FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN WOMAN, WASH THOSE THING'S BEFORE YOU SPRING'EM ON A BLOKE."

George spoke next saying "I think the little one's looking at me." Pointing at her fingerlike toes before both boys sprang for the door.

Fred got out the door first though and tried to trap George inside by holding the door shut, causing George to throw himself at the door like an epileptic, screaming, until Molly finally had to yell at Fred to. "Let George out!" Telling them to. "Leave the door open for the rest of us!"

As they ran out, even Remus excused himself, saying something about keeping an eye on the twins.

Bill tried to go with him, claiming he might need help but Molly wouldn't let him go, because as a professional curse breaker, his expertise might be required. Apparently no one had a clue about how her feet had been cursed, or how to go about fixing them and to Ginny's credit she didn't say a word. She just sat by the open window and watched Lavender get what she deserved.

As for me, I was feeling much better about my life in general.

**XXXX**


End file.
